Haruhi's Identical Twin Sister
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary- Haruhi has an identical twin sister that no one, not even Kyoya, knows about named Yuki. This takes place on episode 13, there is no Haruhi in Wonderland though, sorry. Haruhi has to go away to do some family stuff in Osaka where her mother and father used to live. Turns out some lawyers found her mother's will and already told her sister about it, - full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's identical twin sister**

Summary- Haruhi has an identical twin sister that no one, not even Kyoya, knows about named Yuki. This takes place on episode 13, there is no Haruhi in Wonderland though, sorry. Haruhi has to go away to do some family stuff in Osaka where her mother and father used to live. Turns out some lawyers found her mother's will and already told her sister about it, so Haruhi has to spend a month in Osaka where her twin sister lives! So , since she already has the business of the will out of the way, Yuki decides to go to Tokyo and fill in for Haruhi in the Host Club so that her debt doesn't go any higher than it already is. Will the Hosts ever find out? Or will they be oblivious?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters except those of my own creation.

**Chapter 1 **

Yuki POV

I was going to Tokyo to fill in for my little sister Haruhi. I'm 5 minutes older. You see, some lawyers found our mother's will so Haruhi has to go to see what our mom left her. When mom died, I went to live with some of our mother's relatives since dad couldn't take care of both of us at the same time.

I arrived at the small apartment and knocked on the door at about 5 in the afternoon. And there she was, my sweet little Haruhi. We had both started developing a few weeks ago. We were now both 34 B's, 5 foot 4, and had waist length chocolate brown hair. She kept her bangs the same way they were cut from when she had boy hair, so I cut mine to match. We both had the same chocolate brown eyes except for the fact that while her's were usually calm, you could almost always see mischief in mine.

"Haru-chan!" I squealed and glomped her. We both fell to the floor giggling like crazy. I was the only one she ever acted like this around. "How have you been, sweetheart?"

"I've been good. Just waiting for my big sister to get here!"

We both went inside. Dad wasn't here so he was probably working late, again. I looked around the tiny apartment and saw that everything was the same.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"In an hour."

"Oh, alright." we spent the rest of Haruhi's hour just talking and catching up. She told me everything there is to know about the host club and most importantly, how to tell the twins apart.

"You'll know right away. You are so much like Hikaru and Kaoru is just calm."

"Oh alright." I looked at the clock. I gasped. "Haruhi! We've been at this for 50 minutes! Call a cab!"

"Oh crap!" she quickly called a cab. The cab got here in the next few minutes. I walked my sister to the door. "I'll call you once I get there."

"Okay. I'll miss you. Say 'Hi' to auntie for me, will you?"

"Sure. When will I see you again?" I thought for a few minutes.

"How about we both work at Misuzu's Pension this summer?"

"That's a great idea! Remember, no one knows about you. Give them hell." she grinned.

"Okay. Bye." I hugged her and kissed her cheek as she left. It was Sunday and there was nothing to do. Haruhi left all her homework done and cleaned the house. There was nothing for me to do. I decided to have some fun. I got out my cell and called a friend of mine that I hoped still lived nearby. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" answered that familiar voice.

"Hello, is this Hatsuharu?"

"Yes. Who is this?" I smiled.

"I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't remember your super awesome best friend." I heard him gasp lightly.

"Yuki?"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Oh my gosh! What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun."

"Sure. But how?"

"We'll I'm back in town for the month. Do you still remember where I live?"

"Of course!"

"Well then get your butt over here!" I hung up. I went into Haruhi's room, well I guess it's my room now too, and changed into what I felt appropriate. I put on some dark blue short shorts, a white firm fitting t-shirt, and my blue ballet flats. I left my hair down. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran to it and thew the door open. There stood my best friend Hatsuharu. He was taller than me, 5 foot 8, had gorgeous emo syle dark blue hair with eyes to match, and had a very well developed body. I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I screamed into his ear.

"Me too!" he screamed back just as loud.

"Come on!" I yelled as I pulled him inside. I sat him down on the couch and plopped down beside him. He pulled me onto his lap like when we were little and he rested his head on crook my neck.

"I can't believe you're back." he mumbled.

"Me neither." I whispered as I rest me head on top of his. For the rest of the day we just hung out and had fun catching up. After Hatsuharu left at 8 dad came home.

"Oh hello, Haruhi! Weren't you going to go to Osaka?" Dad asked in confusion. I pretended to be mad.

"Dear god, have you forgotten that Haruhi isn't your only daughter!? I'm hurt!" I cried as I fell to the floor in mock tears.

"What?" he asked, now slightly panicking.

"Oh, my own father forgets me!" I cried. "He forgets his own daughter! Yes father, it is I, Yuki Fujioka. Remember? I popped out of mom along with my dear sister Haruhi?" I asked with fake tears in my eyes. He gasped.

"Yuki?" he whispered. I stood up and smirked at him.

"Finally!" I said in exasperation. "I can't believe my own father doesn't recognize me." I smirked even wider. "Or, should I say, mother?" I said giggling at his expression.

"I can't believe it's you. Are you sure you aren't Haruhi?" I just stared at him.

"Dad, would Haruhi have thrown herself on the floor and done that little number?" He thought for a second.

"True." He stated smiling. I hugged him and went to my room shaking my head.

The next morning I had school. I put on Haruhi's wig, bandages, her male uniform and went out. The trip to Ouran Academy wasn't that bad. I already knew where it was. As soon as I entered the gates I was tackled by two redheads. I looked at them and I immediately knew who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru. I, like Haruhi, can easily tell them apart with just a glance.

"Hello, Haruhi!" They both cheered in sync.

"Hi, Kikaru and Haoru! Or is it Hikoru and Karu?" I asked with a finger at my chin in mock thought. They both took a step back from me and stared at me with open mouthed shock.

"What the hell, Haruhi!?" They both looked close to tears. I swung an arm around both of their necks and pulled them down to my level.

"I was just kidding! Wow, the one time I try to have a sense a humor and you two get butt-hurt!" I said laughing at their expressions. "Come on, lets go." I said and led them to the 3rd music room. Once I opened the doors I was tackled by a violet eyed blond.

"My beautiful daughter! How are you?" my eyes widened and I pushed him off of me. He went crashing to the floor and looked at me with tear filled eyes. I pointed my finger at him and gasped in a very dramatic motion.

"RAPIST!" he gasped and fainted. I could see his spirit floating in the air. The twins and me were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh my god! That was HILARIOUS!" we yelled at the same time. Everyone just stared at us. I sat up on the floor and wiped a tear away.

"Hey, sempai? Are you alright?" I asked poking him in the face. "Eh, he'll be fine." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"That was a good one, Haruhi!" The twins cheered as they wrapped their arms around me and hugged me from both sides. I just giggled with them.

"Hi you guys!" I waved at Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny sempai cheered as he threw himself at me and spun me around. "Wanna have some cake with Usa-chan and me?"

"What kind?"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"OKAY!" We went running off to his table and ate strawberry cake. He let me hold Usa-chan in my lap. We munched on strawberry cake until the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The twins dragged me off and we went to class.

Hikaru POV

Haruhi had been acting weird all day. First the thing with Tono (although that was hilarious!), then in class she passed me a note saying she was bored, and when we tried to hug her or mess with her all day she looked like she didn't mind. So I only have one question now. WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. GOING. ON!? Haruhi never messes with Tono, she is never bored in class, and she absolutely DOES mind it when we mess with her! It was currently after school and we were walking to music room 3. I just hope things can get back to normal soon.

Yuki POV

It was time to host! I hope I do well. I got my first round of customers. Haruhi mentioned that she was the "natural" type at the host club. Hmmm, I wonder if I can do well...

"Hello, Haruhi!" The group of girls squealed once they saw me.

"Hello ladies, you all look lovely this evening." I replied with a serene smile. They all giggled and sat down. About and hour later (and many more rounds of girls) when we were eating cake (strawberry) I noticed one of the girls had icing on her chin but she didn't seem to notice. I decided to do something and see if it got a positive response. I cupped her chin lightly in my hand.

"Oh, it seems you have some icing." I replied with mock curiosity. I took the finger of my other hand and gently wiped it off. I then licked said finger and let her go. Time seemed to have stopped because everyone was starring at me.

"Y-y-you could have j-j-just told me." The girl stuttered blushing a bright red.

"But it is a bad thing to waste food! Besides, strawberry is my favorite. But do you want to know something?" I asked her cutely. She nodded a blushing head. I leaned in closer and whispered loudly in her ear.

"I think it tasted much better coming from you." She looked at me shocked before she passed out.

"Alright everyone! The host club will be closing now! Please exit and come visit us again!" Kyoya called out as everyone left (someone took the unconscious girl). Soon it was just the the host club.

"Haruhi! Why did you make that girl faint?" Asked Hunny cutely with those big eyes of his while hugging Usa-chan. I couldn't help it, I snapped.

"Oh my god! You're so cute!" I squealed as I glomped him sending us both to the ground. There was a moment of pregnant silence until Mori ended it by pulling me off of Hunny.

"Haruhi? Why are you suddenly acting feminine?" Asked a very confused Tamaki. Oh hell no. I pretended to sniffle and I turned my head away.

"Are you saying I'm not feminine?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"No! I didn't mean it like that like!" Tamaki tried to defend himself.

"Why would you say that? Is it because I don't look like a girl?" I asked as a fake tear fell down my cheek. Tamaki hugged me to him.

"That's not true! I'm sorry Haruhi!" I smirked without him noticing.

"Do you want to know something, sempai?"

"Yes?"

"You're a sucker for a girl in tears." I looked at his shocked face. I started laughing. I pulled away and grabbed my stuff. "Bye everyone!" I called as I walked through the door.

Tamaki POV

What the hell just happened!? My darling daughter isn't like this!

"Mama! What is wrong with our daughter? Why is she acting so weird all of a sudden?" I asked Kyoya desperately.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month." He replied like he didn't know.

"I know! Let's go to Haruhi's house!" The twins yelled in sync.

"Well, why not?" So we all went in our limos to Haruhi's house.

Yuki POV

When I got home I found Hatsuharu leaning against my door.

"Hey!" I screamed excitedly. I glomped him and led him inside. We were both laughing really hard so I tripped and pulled him down with with me. He was on top of me and I was under him. He began to lean in slowly and I fluttered my eyes closed when he was about to kiss me I put up two finger and pressed them against his lips.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. His eyes opened and he blushed a bright red.

"What? Don't you want to kiss me anymore? You used to always do it when we were little." Oh, I remember now! When I was little I would always kiss Hatsuharu. I don't know why, I just did. I lightly pecked his lips with a loud smacking noise.

"There, are you happy now?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm good." He replied as he got off of me.

"I'm going to go change." I said as I walked to my (Haruhi's) room. I changed into a light blue sundress with white ballet flats and a white hair clip on the wig. I decided not to take off the bandages or wig yet so I could have time to get used to them.

"Come on, lets go have some fun." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. We decided to just go walk in the park. We didn't notice we were still holding hands.

Hikaru POV

We were all on our way to Haruhi's house to spend the day. Hopefully she wouldn't kick us out. We all arrived in time to see Haruhi go out of her house. She was wearing a light blue sundress and white ballet flats with matching clips in her hair. But that wasn't what caught our attention, she was holding hands with some guy we've never seen before. He was a few inches taller than her and had emo style dark blue hair. We saw them walk down the street and to the public park. We all got out and gathered in a circle. We were gonna wait for Haruhi to come back in her apartment.

Please remember to review! Usa-chan plushies for anyone who does! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran H. , I only own Yuki and the plot!

Yuki PoV

After Hatsuharu and I finished our walk in the park he walked me home.

"I guess I'll see you later." He told me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" I asked.

"No thanks, I have to get home. I've been with you all day and it's already 5, you'll have to let me go sometime." He said laughing. I pulled my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's just that I haven't seen you in so long. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." I whisper in his chest. He hugged me around my waist.

"Don't worry, we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on." He reassured me. I smiled up at him.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He smiled I pecked his cheek.

"Goodnight." Called out to him as he went downstairs. He looked up and waved. I went inside. It was dark. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"I hope he's right." I said to no one in particular.

"Who was that!" Someone suddenly screamed in front of me as the lights switched on.

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I punched whoever was in front of me and sent them to the floor. Upon closer inspection I saw it was Tamaki. "Oh, it's just you sempai. Next time don't scare me like that." I said to his knocked out form on the ground. I looked around and saw the whole host club standing in different places. They were all staring at me.

"Haruhi, who was that?" Kyoya asked readjusting his glasses.

"Who was who?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"That guy you were outside with! Is he your boyfriend!?" Hikaru yelled at me. I went pink.

"Him? No, that was my best friend. We spent the day together." I told him simply as I sat down on a chair in the kitchen. They all stared at me.

"Do you really expect us to believe that crap?" Hikaru asked rudely. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because its the truth." I said calmly. He looked at me incredulously.

"Stop lying! We all heard what you two said!" He yelled at me. I smacked him upside the head.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here. Besides, I haven't seen him in a long time so I hoped we could spend a bit more time together, but he had to go home." I explained. They all just stared at me. I got up. "I'm going to go change!" I said walking to my room. The twins were still staring at me with a mad expression. I sighed.

"Come on! You know you wanna help." I said as I took both their hands and dragged them to my room. Everyone stared at me in shock. They all had their mouths hanging open, even Kyoya and Mori. Tamaki was about to get up but collapsed back down with his soul hanging in the air.

"H-Haruhi?" The twins stuttered shocked.

"If that's what it'll take for you guys to not be mad at me, then so be it." I said winking at them. We got in my room and I closed my door locking it. I sat them both on my bed while I just collapsed on it with my arms above my head. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm tired. I might just go to bed early." I told them. They just looked from me to my closet and back with puppy dog eyes. I sighed giggling. "Go ahead. Pick whatever you want. I'll wear it." I told them. They grinned and jumped up.

"Thank you Haruhi!" They chorused at the same time. I just closed my eyes again. When I opened them a few seconds later they had a very girly outfit in their hands. And it was mine. I had already put all my stuff in Haruhi's room since we would be sharing. It was a light pink skirt that only went to mid thigh, a white firm fitting shirt that had a head of a pink and black panda on the front. They also gave me white ballet flats.

I took the outfit from their eager hands. I smiled at them.

"You guys are going to know a secret, but you can't tell anyone in the club. If they ask just say you left padding and a wig here. Alright?" I asked. They both looked confused. I took the clips off of the wig then pulled it off. I shook my head and my hair tumbled down my back. They just stared at me. I giggled.

"I know I'm good looking, but there's no need to stare." I told them. They stopped staring. "Help me with the buttons, will you?" I asked them. They nodded. Hikaru came forward and slowly unbuttoned the dress then stepped back.

"Now turn around, I wasn't actually going to let you see me undress." I told them sternly. They blushed and turned around. While I tried to take off my bandages, they shifted and the end was on my back. I huffed. At least I had shorts on.

"Kaoru, get over here." He slowly backed up without turning around. "Oh my gosh!" I said exasperated. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He instantly blushed.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, listen very carefully. I need you to help me take off my bandages. But the moment they get loose and start slipping, you had better advert your attention somewhere else. Got it?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I turned around.

"Go ahead." I said. I felt his hands tentatively touch my back and they were shaking. I backed up a little so his whole hands were on my shoulder blades. He slowly started unrolling the bandages. I felt them start to slip.

"Okay, turn around." I said. He went to stand next to his twin who looked jealous.

I looked around for a bra and finally found one putting it on. I took off my shorts and replaced them with smaller ones. I put on the outfit and slipped on the flats. I put a pink and white headband and told them they could turn around. Their eyes practically bugged out of their heads. I did a little circle so they could see from every angle.

"Do I look okay?" They both nodded slowly with their mouths hanging open. I grabbed their hands. "Come on. Let's go." I held both of their hands as we went back in the living room. Everyone stared at me.

"Haruhi, what's with the..." Tamaki trailed off as he waved his hand at me. The twins and I shared a smirk.

"Padding and a wig." The three of us said in sync. We all sat down in the kitchen, me sandwiched between them.

"Would you guys like anything?" I asked walking to the refrigerator.

"Would you make us something, Haruhi-chan?" Hunny asked cutely. I immediately hugged him to my chest.

"Aw! I can't say no to you." I cooed. I saw everyone blush. When I looked down I saw that I was giving Hunny, what can only be referred to as, a boob hug. His face was smushed comfortably between my breasts. I let go of him and apologized.

"Sorry sempai." I said with a smirk. He just blushed and said,

"Don't worry about it." Was it just me, or did Hunny enjoy my softness? I shrugged it off. I went inside the kitchen and made some tea. We sat and chit chatted for a while before they all had to leave. I did the homework and went to bed thinking about how awesome today was.

I'm SOOO sorry about how short the chapter was! I'll try to make them all longer! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Nothing at all!

Yuki POV

The next morning I woke up still sleepy. I took a shower and had some coffee before leaving. When I walked through the gates I saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking in front of me. I ran and jumped on Hikaru's back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Good morning." I breathed into his ear. I could see the tips of his ears were red. I turned to Kaoru. "Good morning, Kaoru." I said brightly.

"Good morning, Haruhi." He said back equally as brightly.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru shouted. People were giving us stares as we walked by.

"I'm still sleepy. Do you mind carrying me to class. If you don't want to, I bet Kaoru would let me ride him." As I said this, blushing fangirls fainted with nosebleeds. I could feel the heat of his blush.

"I don't mind." He mumbled as he kept on walking. He carried me all the way to class as promised and let me down at my seat. I sat down and just tried to focus on not falling asleep.

~after school~

I successfully made it though out the whole day without falling asleep! We went into the club room and did our usual hosting.

~end of hosting~

"Hey, Kyoya?" I asked directing my attention to the shadow king.

"Yes?"

"Alright, so let me get this straight. We all do stuff with people of the opposite gender and get money, right?"

"Yes."

"And you get the money, right?"

"Yes." He said now slightly impatient.

"And when we don't get enough money, bad things happen, right?"

"Yes, Haruhi! What is your point?" He asked now very irritated.

"Does that make you our pimp, and us your bitches?" I asked with the most innocent face I could make. The room went dead silent. They all stared at me.

"Well, if you think about it, yes we are." Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

"Alright, I just wanted to double check." I said and went back to reading my book. Suddenly, the doors opened and you can hear a tiny voice.

"Mommy?" I look towards the door, and there is my little Sakura.

"Sakura! Baby, what are you doing here?" I asked as I ran and scooped her up in my arms. Okay! A small thing I want to explain! Sakura isn't mine! She thinks I'm her mom because I basically am. One of my friends in Osaka, Kiku, has a cousin. That cousin had an unwanted pregnancy. She didn't want the child and was about to send her to an orphanage, but Kiku and I interfered. We took custody of Sakura and took care of her. It absolutely broke my heart to leave them.

"Where's daddy?" I asked the small child in my arms. Sakura is a very smart two year old. She has beautiful chocolate brown locks that resemble mine and big purple eyes, she got those from Kiku's family. She resembled us so much, that people think we are her real parents.

"Right here." Kiku says stepping through the door. He is taller than me, about 6 feet, he has jet black hair and beautiful purple eyes. I rush to him.

"Kiku! What are you two doing here!" I exclaim. He kissed my cheek.

"Sakura just wanted to see her mommy." He told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Come on, lets go sit." I said and led him to a couch, completely ignoring the six gaping hosts. When we sat down, I put Sakura in my lap and Kiku began his questioning.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked indicating my appearance. I told him everything. He laughed, soon Sakura and I joined in.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded. I put Sakura in his lap.

"And what would my little princess like?" I cooed to her.

"Cake!" She yelled excited.

Okay, sweetie." I said kissing her cheeks. I went into the kitchenette and the hosts followed me.

"Haruhi! Who the hell are they?" They all yelled in hushed whispers. I decided to see what conclusions they would make by themselves.

"Who do you think they are?"

"By the looks of it, your daughter and her father!" Hikaru exclaimed sarcastically. I grabbed my tray. I sent a smirk his way and walked away. His mouth was gaping open, as was everyone else's.

"Here you go sweetie." I said placing the cake on the table. Sakura jumped down and began attacking the cake. I poured Kiku some tea.

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, about a few days, maybe three."

"Who will you be staying with?"

"An old aunt of mine that lives near here."

"Oh, make sure to bring Sakura by so that my dad can meet her." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Of course." After that they left.

"By mommy!" Sakura said as I hugged her to my chest.

"By sweetie. I'll see you later." Kiku and Sakura left holding hands. I collapsed on the couch. When I opened my eyes I saw six very mad hosts leaning over me.

"Explain." They all growled out. I sat up and began to tell than what happened with Kiku's cousin. By the end they were all sniffling except Mori and Kyoya.

"That's so sad!" They wailed as they collapsed in tears. I shook my head.

"I'm going home." I walked out the door before anyone could say anything.

When I got home, I did my homework and made dinner for dad and me. We ate and talked about our day. I decided not to tell him about Sakura. Yet. I went to bed think about what'll happen tomorrow.

Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! I just wish I did.

Yuki POV

The next morning was Wednesday. I made sure to do my usual thing and left the house for school. As I walked through the gates I was hugged from both sides.

"Hello Haruhi!" Two voices chimed at the same time. I smiled.

"Hello, boys." I said cheerfully. We walked to class and sat down. We took our normal classes and went to host club at the end of the day. Right when we started, a little voice called out.

"Hello?" I turned to the door. My little Sakura was there.

"Hello sweetie! How are you today?" I said as I placed her on my hip.

"Fine!" She answered in her bubbly voice.

"Where's Kiku?" I asked sitting at my table.

"He had to do stuff! So he took me here to be with you!" She said happily.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself!" I said happily as I kissed her cheek.

"Haruhi, who's this?" Asked one of my regulars, indicating the small child in my lap. I retold her Sakura's story, but made it more dramatic. I even added a few tears here and there. By the time I was done, I had a whole crowd of girls around me. They were all in tears, even Renge was there! It was time to leave.

"Haruhi! Can we come see Sakura tomorrow?" They all asked.

"I don't know, do you wanna?" I asked Sakura. She thought about it then nodded.

"Yes! I wanna see all the pretty girls!" She exclaimed. They all 'aww'ed and left. Pretty soon the room was empty except for the hosts.

"Good job, Haruhi. More days like this, and your debt will be pain off in no time." Kyoya congratulated me. I nodded.

"Baby, do you want some cake?" She nodded excitedly.

"Hey, Hunny sempai! Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Sure Haru-chan!" He said excitedly as he went to sit with her. I went into the kitchenette and returned with three slices of vanilla cake with strawberries on top. I smiled as I set them in front of us.

"Here you go." I said to Hunny and Sakura. We all ate our slices. I heard a piano begin to play. I looked over and saw Tamaki playing. I had no idea there was a piano here. I stood up and walked next to him. I sat down on the bench next to him and watched him play. I loved the piano. My aunt took me to lessons so I would be kept busy.

"Haruhi, would you like to try?" Tamaki asked as he looked at me. I looked at him my eyes shining. I nodded my head excitedly, they have a grand piano! He scooted a bit so I could be centered.

"Now, what you want to do first is..." He trailed off as I began to play.

(Sakura Kiss, piano version)

When I finished I looked around and saw Sakura asleep on one of the couches and all the hosts were staring at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Kyoya asked. I stared at him.

"You're the one who knows everything about everyone, shouldn't you know." I asked him with a quirked eyebrow. They all turned to him.

"I don't have any info on you knowing piano." He said dryly. I smiled. A thought occurred to me. If Kyoya, the guy who knows everything on everyone, didn't know Haruhi has a twin (me) did dad disown me? My eyes widened at the thought. I ran to the couch and picked Sakura up in my arms.

"Sorry guys, I just remembered i have to go do something." I raced out of the room carefully holding Sakura. I went home and sat there waiting for dad. He got home early.

"Oh hello, Yuki! Who's this?" He said cheerfully. I just stared at him emotionless.

"Hey, Ranka." I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "I have a question. How does Kyoya know nothing about me? He knows all the info you could ever need on anyone. Why doesn't he know about me?" Dad paled.

"Did you disown me?" I asked fearing the answer. He sat down.

"Baby, you have to understand..." I didn't let him finish.

"Why!?" I screamed at him.

"After your mother died, the government told me I could only have one child due to our economical position. So, I sent you away with your aunt and said you weren't mine. They would've sent you to an orphanage or worse." He said as tears slid down his cheeks. I looked away. 'I'm disowned.' The thought echoed in my head. I took Sakura and went into my room. I changed into some black skinny jeans, some navy blue converse, and a light blue t-shirt. I didn't bother to take off my wig or bandages. I took Sakura and just walked out the door.

"Yuki! Where are you going?" Dad asked. I ignored him and kept walking. I walked all the way to Kiku's aunt's house. I rang the door bell. Kiku answered.

"Oh hey Yuki! What's wrong?" He asked as he led me inside and into his room. I put Sakura on his bed and turned to him. I hugged him and cried into his chest. I told him everything that happened. He just patted my back and let me cry it all out. When I was done, I was sleepy.

"Why don't you stay here? I could take you home tomorrow morning so you can get your uniform?" I nodded sleepily. We moved Sakura to a crib his aunt had from when her child was a baby. He was going to the closet to get a futon, when I stopped him. I laid down on his bed and pulled him with me. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and snuggled deeper into the warmth. I heard a chuckle.

"So, you finally woke up?" I looked up and smiled. My eyes widened as I wiped around and looked at the time. Shit! I had twenty minutes to get ready and be at school! I went into the bathroom and fixed myself up.

"Kiku! You have a motorcycle, right? Can I use it?" I asked in a rush. He nodded. And threw me the keys. "Thanks!" I called as I ran out, but not before kissing Sakura's forehead. "Take care of her." I said sternly. He nodded smiling as I kissed his cheek too.

I ran downstairs, saying a quick good morning to his aunt, and into his garage. There was his shiny black 2012 Yamaha R1, I put on the matching black helmet. I hopped on and started it. When Kiku got it, he taught me how to drive it. I raced out of there and to my house. When I got there, I raced into the house and straight into my room. I changed quickly and went back outside. Shit! I had five minute!

I raced to the school. And I could see all the student's faces pressed against the glass trying to see who it was. I parked in the front and took off my helmet, I shook my hair out just for dramatic effect. I could hear all the fangirls squealing and the guys gasping. I looked up alarmed and ran into the school. I skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang. There was silence as I walked to my seat. When I sat down between the twins, they looked upset.

"You have some explaining to do." They said in sync with dangerous voices. I gulped. I'm in serious trouble!

Hikaru POV (before school started)

We were all in the clubroom, except Haruhi. We looked at each other.

"Does anyone know where Haruhi is?" Kyoya asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ranka called last night. Apparently, Haruhi left the house last night and didn't come back. He was wondering if she stayed with any of us."

"Why did she run away?" Hunny-sempai asked.

"He wouldn't say why. Just that she was very upset." Kyoya replied emotionlessly.

"We should get to class." Tono said. He was right, it was ten minutes till the bell. We all walked to our classrooms.

When it was about three minutes before the bell rang, there was noise outside. We all looked out the windows and saw a student on a motorcycle ride in. They stopped at the front and got off. When they took off their helmet, all the guys gasped and all the girls squealed. It was Haruhi! She looked up startled and ran inside. She ran in just as the bell rang. There was total silence. When she sat down between us, we looked at her clearly upset.

"You have some explaining to do." We said in sync, our voices dangerous. She visibly gulped. She's in serious trouble.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please review and tell me what you thought! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own anything! Just the plot and my oc's!

Yuki POV

When the school day was over, the twins grabbed me and they practically flew to the clubroom. When we got there, they put me on a couch and everyone crowded around me. They did not look happy.

"Um, hi." I said sheepishly.

"Haruhi, where did you go last night?" Kyoya asked getting straight to the point. I fidgeted nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently avoiding the subject.

"Your father called me last night, asking if you were with any of us. Apparently, you ran away and didn't come back." Kyoya said. "Now, why don't you tell us what happened." He certainly wasn't asking.

"I just got into a disagreement wit h my dad. It was nothing big." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"If it was nothing, then why did he call me in tears demanding to know if you were with any of us?"

"Because I didn't tell him where I went." I whispered.

"Haru-chan, what really happened?" Hunny asked.

"We just had a little fight, that's all. I promise. But I'm going to go home today and apologize." I reassured him and ruffled his hair. He nodded and we all got in our places to begin hosting.

~time skip!~

When hosting was over, I went to Kiku's motorcycle and got on. All of the girls started squealing excitedly about how they wanted to ride with me. I took off to home. When I got there, I parked it downstairs and hopped off. I walked up the steps that have never seemed so big. I breathed deeply before entering the house. I waked in and went to dad's room. He was there. He was asleep and looked worn out. He had a five o' clock shade and bags under his eyes. I immediately felt guilty. I closed the door behind me and he stirred awake.

"Hey dad." I said quietly. He sat up startled.

"Yuki?" He asked like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." I said and walked forward and sat next to him. He engulfed me in his arms. He began crying.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at your daddy." He sniffled.

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday. I was just so upset." I whispered. He nodded in understanding.

"But never, EVER, make me worry like that again." He said sternly.

"I promise." He smiled and stood up.

"Did you go to work today?"

"Only in the night and morning." He replied as we walked to the kitchen. I started making us chicken ramen. As we sat down and ate, dad brought up Sakura.

"Who was that baby girl with you?"

"Oh. That's Sakura." I explained to him everything that happens with Kiku. "Actually, they're going back to Osaka today. Would you like to see her before ether leave?" He nodded. I took off the wig and bandages. I got dressed in white skinny jeans, a yellow and white checkered blouse, and yellow converse. Dad put on jeans and a t-shirt upon my request. If we were traveling by motorcycle, he won't wear a skirt and show everyone his business. We got on with him holding on to my waist.

"Hold on." I said as I revved the motor. We flew out of there and down the street. We got to Kiku's house in no time.

"Hey Kiku." I said letting myself in.

"Oh, hey Yuki." He said happily as he balanced Sakura on his hip. She immediately reached out for me.

"And how is my baby today?" I cooed to her. She just giggled.

"So, this is little Sakura." Dad said as he got a closer look at her. I nodded. I passer her to him and he carried he in his arms.

"So Yuki, I was wondering, do you want to keep my motorcycle?"

"What! Why?" I asked him.

"You see, I can't take it with me and it'll do no good just gathering dust here."

"Oh, well then I'll p be glad to take it off your hands." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "When are you guys leaving?"

"In a few hours." He said sadly. I nodded. We spent the day just hanging out in the garden and soon, it was time for Sakura to leave.

"But mamma! I don't want to leave you!" She cried. I held her to my chest tightly.

"I know baby, but you have to go with daddy." She pouted at me. "What if mommy promises she'll see you very soon?" She thought about it.

"Really, REALLY, soon?" Se asked. I nodded. "M'kay." Se replied. I kissed her cheek and so did dad. I watched them leave and sighed. I would miss my baby. We said goodbye to Kiku's aunt and left. We rode back on my new motorcycle and went home. When we got there, I immediately went into my room.

"I'm going to do homework." I mumbled and left. Dad nodded in understanding. I did the homework and put on some cotton pajama pants and a sports bra. I laid down in bed and thought about Sakura. I missed her already. I went to bed with thoughts full of my baby girl.

The next morning I woke up a bit happier, it was Friday! I got up and did my usual thing. I showered, got ready, ate some toast, and left for school on my new motorcycle. When I got to school, their reactions were the same as yesterday. I went inside and into the clubroom. Everyone was already there.

"Good morning." I said to everyone as I sat on a couch.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they sat on either side of me and sandwiched me. They wrapped their arms around me.

"Sakura and Kiku went home yesterday." I said and put my head on Kaoru's shoulder. They patted my knees affectionately.

"It's okay. You'll see her again." They both said soothing me.

"Haruhi, if they live in Osaka, how do you have a relationship with them?" Kyoya asked. My eyes widened and they all turned to stare at me.

"My mom has family in Osaka, and we would go there regularly. I got to know Kiku and the rest just happened." I said smoothly. They nodded but Kyoya still looked suspicious. I looked away and turned my body. I leaned my torso on Kaoru (he is on my right side) and pulled my legs on Hikaru so that my thighs were on his lap (he is on my left side). They both looked at me weird.

"I'm still a bit sleepy." I explained. They nodded and didn't say anything. Kaoru moved and sat cross legged so that I was on his lap with my back to his chest, my thighs were still in Hikaru's lap. I looked up at them curiously.

"What?"

"We want you to be comfortable." They said in sync. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Mamma! Our Haruhi can't be with those shady twins! That's incest!" Tamaki screamed dramatically.

"No Tamaki, it wouldn't be incest because 1) we're not related and 2) it would be incest if (we were related) and I did this." I grabbed Hikaru's face and pulled it to my own. Just as our lips were about to touch, the bell rang. I let him go and sat up.

"I have to get to class." I smirked at his blush and walked out. "You guys coming?" I asked over my shoulder. They ran and caught up with me. Ah, today has been good so far.

~after school~

At the end of the day we went to host as usual. Today's theme was Angels and Devils. The angles were Tamaki, Hunny, Kaoru, and me. The devils were Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru. We hosted on as usual.

~after hosting~

I think Hikaru is still mad about how I teased him this morning.

"Hey Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru called.

"Yeah?" I asked walking over to them. They both stood on either side of me.

"We were thinking"

"That since its the weekend"

"We can have a slumber party at our house." They finished together.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked them.

"You can sleep with us." Kaoru said as they hugged me from both sides.

"But we can't guarantee you'll get much sleep." Hikaru whispered seductively in my ear. Okay, this is where I lost it. All week I've seen handsome guys do hot things, I had to break sometime. I felt all the blood rush to my face and felt it turn a deep scarlet.

"Are you okay?" They asked as they stepped forward and looked at me. I felt the blood come rushing out of my nose anime-style and I covered my nose as I fell back. There wasn't a whole lot of blood on the floor, but it was VERY noticeable. And there I sat, six hosts watching me looking like they've just been told they had all gone bankrupt, in other words they couldn't believe it. I was sitting on the floor, my hands covered in blood which were on my nose, and they all looked about ready to faint.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" I asked sheepishly with a nervous chuckle.

"We made Haruhi have a nosebleed." The twins said in hushed whispers. "What's next, Kyoya turning into Tono?" They asked. Kyoya's glare shut them up. I slowly got up and looked down at myself. The front of the uniform was splattered with blood.

"This stain is never gonna come out." I groaned.

"We can have that taken to the dry cleaners." Kyoya said. I nodded. I went into the dressing room to change and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt there. I changed and came back outside with a bag that had my dirty uniform in it.

"Well, if you guys still want to, I could go home and pick up some pajamas." I told the twins.

"For what?" They asked confused.

"The sleepover." I said smiling. Their faces lighted up and the nodded their heads excitedly.

Please review and tell me what you thought of Yuki's fangirl moment! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- the only thing I own are my oc's!

Yuki POV

The twins drove me to my house and I quickly grabbed some pajamas and filled a bag with three changes of clothes. I wrote a note to dad telling him I would stay over at a friend's house for the weekend and that he could call me anytime. I hopped in the limo and we went to their house. When we walked in, the maids greeted us.

"Welcome home young masters, and friend." They said bowing. We walked to their room and I saw that they had a huge bed!

"You can put your stuff down right here." They told me smiling.i put my bag down and looked at them.

"Where's your guys' bathroom?" They nodded to a door. I grabbed my bag and went through the door. I took off the bandages, wig, and stripped. I put on some white short shorts, a blue and white checkered shirt, and some blue sandals. I brushed my hair and went outside. When they saw me, their eyes widened.

"What?" I asked as I sat between them on their bed. I kicked off my sandals.

"Nothing." They mumbled. We just sat there for a while. I stood up walked behind Kaoru. I put one leg on his shoulder and when I was steady, I put the other leg on his other shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked blushing.

"I'm bored." I replied as I bent forward until my face was in front of his. He nodded. The motion sent me falling forward. I fell with my head was in his lap. I smiled up at him.

"Young masters, it's time for dinner." I maid said only to stop shocked as I sat up. She looked at me weirdly. I put a finger to my lips and winked at her. She blushed.

"Um, I'll just leave you all to what you were doing." I she said blushed. I blew a kiss at her and smiled a dazzling smile at her. She almost fainted but managed to hobble out of the room. I flopped back down on the bed, this time between them.

"I don't think she'll say anything." I told them. They only nodded. We got up and went into the dining room. I almost started drooling. We sat down with me sandwiched between them.

"This is delicious." I said smiling. They both smirked and turned to me. They hugged me from both sides.

"I bet you taste much more delicious." Hikaru whispered in my ear. I shivered and blushed. They laughed.

"Oh Haruhi, your blush is so cute." They cheered at the same time and we continued eating. When we were done, we went back into their room.

"Do you guys mind if I bathe?" I asked them.

"Not at all, go ahead." They told me smiling. I nodded. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. They must have told the maids I would be here because there was female stuff. I shook my head and stripped. I turned the hot water on and got in. I used the brand new strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then used the (also brand new) vanilla body wash. When I got out, I wrapped myself in one of the warm fluffy towels. I dried off me put on my pajamas. A light orange tank top and matching orange shorts. I brushed my teeth. I went out with my bag and soaking wet hair. I put my bag down and grabbed one of the smaller towels, I used it to dry my hair as I sat cross legged on their bed.

"Hey." I told them smiling.

"Hey Haruhi." They answered. They smirked. "We have a game." They chorused.

"What is it?" I asked as I finished brushing my hair. They stepped apart and I saw two guitars. We're gonna play Guitar Hero. "Guitar Hero?" I asked raising an eyebrow. They nodded.

"If we win, tomorrow you put on a bikini of our choice and we we go swimming in our pool."

"And if I win?"

"We'll treat you to fancy tuna." My eyes turned into stars.

"Okay." I nodded excitedly. I walked forward and grabbed a guitar. What they didn't know is that I can play on expert no sweat. My auntie always bought me games. Anything to keep me busy...

Kaoru was up first. We played on Expert. I got a perfect score and he missed a few notes.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. I just smiled at him.

"Remember Haruhi, you have to beat both of us to win." Hikaru said. We played on expert again and he chose the song... Raining Blood. Oh crap, that song is hard! We started to play and had a bit of trouble but did good. At the end we got... the same number of notes. So we looked at the score and I paled. His score was a bit higher than mine.

"Looks like we win Haruhi." He said triumphantly.

"You only won because you were able to do the whammy bar more." I grumbled. He laughed at me. "But I guess a loss is a loss." I sighed. I put the guitar down and yawned. "Can we go to sleep now?" They nodded. They crawled into bed and I followed behind them. I laid down in between them they wrapped their arms around me.

"Good night." I yawned.

"Good night Haruhi." They yawned back. And I fell asleep in the arms of the Hitachiin twins.

The next morning, I woke up in the arms of the twins. When I looked at them, I saw they were shirtless. Hikaru's face was resting on my chest, he had his arms wrapped right under my breasts and Kaoru's head was resting on my stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist. My shorts had rolled up sometime in the night and my whole thighs were exposed. They opened their eyes and looked at us. They looked me.

"Um, good morning." I said. They looked at themselves and their eyes widened. They immediately jumped off me.

"What do you mean 'good morning'? You should be screaming at us about how we're perverts!" They yelled at me. I grabbed the cellphone they had on the bedside table.

"If you want me to accuse you of pervertedness, why not go all the way and tell Tamaki?" I asked them as I started to dial. They looked shocked.

"Don't!" They both yelled desperately. I giggled as I shut the phone. I put it back.

"Don't worry. I won't tell daddy you got tempted by sister." I told them as I stood up and jumped off the bed. I walked into the bathroom to do my normal everyday things. When I came out, they were undressing and were in just their boxers. I grabbed my bag and walked right into the bathroom without batting an eyelash like Haruhi would, but on the inside I was having a spazz out. I was about to change when the twins called out to me.

"Remember our bet Haruhi!" They yelled. I walked out (still fully clothed) and saw them holding a bikini. It was different from the one Haruhi said they tried to make her wear. It was a bright bubble gum pink and had a bedazzled heart on the left breast. I stared at them.

"Really?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes Haruhi!" I grabbed it and walked back in. I took off all my clothes and slipped the bikini on. When I walked back outside, I saw them in their matching swimming trunks.

"Come on, lets go swim." I said grabbing their hands and pulling them to their feet. They pulled me outside and to where a pool was.

"Do you guys mind braiding my hair?" I asked them. They shook their heads. They braided my hair into two identical plaits. They pulled me to the edge of the pool.

"Well, after you." They said smirking. I walked to where their diving board was. I climbed up and they stared at me. Auntie put me in swimming lessons when I was little since it would keep me busy. I walked to the edge of the diving board and started jumping. When I was going up and down high enough. I launched myself down and flipped. I was going straight upside down like I was taught to and cut through the water. I swum around then went up. The twins where still staring. I swum to the edge where they were and climbed out. I walked to them soaking wet. I grabbed their hands. They seemed dazed. I jumped into the water and pulled them down with me. We all swum up.

"Well, that was refreshing." I teased them.

"Where did you learn to dive like that?" Kaoru asked me.

"I went to lessons as a kid." I said shrugging. I tapped Hikaru's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" I went under and swam around as fast as I could (which is pretty fast). We spent the whole day just messing around in the pool.

When the day was over, we ran inside and got cleaned up. I changed into a light green sundress with a matching hair band and I walked around barefoot. They said they would be in the dining room. I saw them sitting at the table. I took my seat between them.

"Well, Haruhi"

"Since you've been such a good sport"

"We decided that we should"

"Get you fancy tuna anyway!" Thy both finished. I looked at the table and saw there was a big sushi plate made up of mostly giant tuna. I gasped.

"You guys are awesome." I told them. I kissed them each on the cheek. I picked up a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" I dug in. Oh my god! It was delicious! I continued eating until I had my full. "That was amazing." I told them as I leaned back on my chair.

"Come on. Lets go to bed." They told me smiling. They held my hands and we started walking. I got lazy an jumped on Hikaru's back.

"I'm too tired to walk up all the way to the room." I mumbled into the base of his neck. He carried me up anyway. He laid me down on the bed and they went on either side of me.

"Good night Kaoru and Hikaru." I mumbled sleepily.

"Good night Haruhi." They yawned back. That's how we fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up in the same positions as the morning before. Except now Kaoru's head was on my chest and Hikaru's head was on my stomach. The blinds must have been open because bright light came in and blinded me as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Don't accuse us as perverts. I swear this was an accident." Kaoru mumbled and started to get up. We all slowly got up. I looked down and gasped. They followed my gaze and looked down. They turned the color of a fire truck. It was... everywhere. I looked at the twins and they looked like they would pass out.

"Um, I'm going to go shower." I said awkwardly and got out of bed. I quickly stripped and started my shower. Who knew the twins would BOTH have a wet dream in one night?

When I got out of my shower, I put on a bright yellow flared mini-skirt, a white blouse with a bedazzled star on the pocket and white ballet flats. I put my hair, minus my bangs, in a high pony tail. When I walked out I saw everything was cleaned up and the twins were also clean and dressed.

"Let's go eat." I told the, smiling and took their hands, leading them to the dining room. We sat down and ate bacon, ham, sausage, eggs, waffles, and pancakes. We just got what we wanted on our plate and ate.

That day, we spent the whole time just playing Guitar Hero, we jumped on the bed, had a pillow fight, and did a whole bunch of other fun things.

"Hey Haruhi?" Kaoru asked at about eight.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Didn't we have... homework?" I paled.

"Oh crap! We did!" We all yelled at the same time. We started on it.

At about twelve, a maid saw the lights still on. She went to go check on the young masters and their friend. When she opened the door, she was met with an unexpected sight. The young masters were curls around their friend. They were all sleeping peacefully on the floor surrounded by textbooks and homework. The made got a blanket and spread it out on top of them and turned off the lights.

I'm so sorry it took me so long! But here it is! I want to give a shout out to The Blue Monster Cake! Please review and tell me how awesome it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club blah, blah, blah, you know I don't own anything so why say it a million times?

Yuki POV

The next three weeks were blurred into a whole bunch of fun. When the twins told Tamaki they saw me in a bikini, he went into his emo corner and wouldn't come out until I made puppy eyes at him and called him daddy. I would be off to Karuizawa, to work at Mizuzu's Pension with Haruhi. I was cleaning the tables and sat down after I was done.

"Hey Haruhi, what are you going to do over the summer?" The twins asked as they sat on either side of me. I stiffened.

"Oh, nothing much." I said nonchalantly.

"Is that so?" They asked as they noticed me stiffen.

"Mhm." I hummed. Suddenly the room started shaking and there was smoke everywhere.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" A young woman came out as the floor went up in a cylinder. Haruhi told me about her. Renge.

"Hello all!" She cheered. The hosts all sighed. We didn't have the energy to deal with her after such a long day. I got an idea. Hunny wasn't on Mori's shoulders right now. I jumped on his shoulders and stood up on them. I was acutely aware of everyone watching me. I jumped up and grabbed a conveniently placed chandelier. Auntie put me through gymnastics since it would keep me busy. I swung my legs and was sent flying. I jumped from one to the next like I would the monkey bars when I was little. I jumped on Renge's platform. I put my hand in front of my mouth which I put at her ear and whispered to her.

"Renge, you know what would be a good idea for one of the stories on your blog? One of the hosts having a twin that goes undercover for them while they're away. All the hosts get to know the person that went undercover but are confused because they loved the host, but the one that replaced him is also making them fall in love." I stepped back and looked at her. Her face was beet red and a little drop of blood was leaking out of her nose. She quickly wiped it away.

"Yes, I'll get right on that." She said like she was forcing her calm.

"Did I mention there should be lots of sex and drama?" Her nose exploded.

"I'll start writing right away!" She squealed. I nodded and the cylinder was going back into the floor. When it was close enough I jumped off and waved at her.

"Haruhi, what did you tell her?" Tamaki asked shocked. I smirked.

"Just something an otaku would get excited about." I replied.

"Haruhi, why are you so different? You seem to be able to do and know things that I don't have any information about. The last time I asked you, you left then ran away from home. What's going on with you?" Kyoya asked me. I lifted my eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said quietly.

"Yeah, we've noticed it too. You've been acting different with us too." The twins piped up.

"With me us too." Mori said in a monotone. Over the month I had been with them. Had convinced Mori to start talking to me.

"With me too." Tamaki said. I backed up a bit as they all took a step towards me.

"No I haven't." I said stubbornly. Hikaru walked forward and grabbed my wrist in a vice grip. I winced.

"Haruhi! Just tell us what's going on! Why are you being different." He said as his hand just got tighter, but I ignored it and looked him in the eye.

"There's nothing to tell." I said with no emotion.

"Hikaru! Let her go! Look a her hand!" Kaoru yelled at him. We both looked down and saw my hand was a dark red going purple. He quickly let me go and I winced as the blood started circulating again. I rubbed my wrist, I'm going to get a bruise.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru whispered. I stormed past him and made sure to hit my shoulder painfully against his. He stumbled and I stormed out. I slammed the door behind me. I ran outside and got on my motorcycle. I raced home. When I got inside I stormed inside my room and started putting my clothes back in my suitcase. I was going to work in Karuizawa for the summer with Haruhi and then go home to live with auntie. I don't know why she even makes me live with her. She's always neglected me them sighed me up for stuff so I could be kept busy and out of her hands.

When I was done I got right to cooking for dad. I made a dinner of things I used to make for him when I was little. I made egg rolls, takoyaki and udon. When he got home I had just finished setting the table.

"Hey dad." I said hugging him.

"Hey Yuki. What's the occasion?" He said sitting down.

"My month is up." I whispered. His head shot to look at the calendar. He looked at me sadly.

"When are you leaving?" He whispered.

"Tomorrow in the early morning." He came over and hugged me.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"As soon as I can get away from auntie. I said. He nodded we ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, we said our goodbyes since dad would leave earlier than me for work.

"Remember, if they ask for Haruhi, we're in Karuizawa with Mizuzu." He nodded. I went to sleep with my head full of how much I would miss my daddy.

The next morning, I woke up early and got a taxi. I asked to go to Karuizawa and the Mizuzu's pension if he knows where it is. I was there in about an hour and a half. When I got out, Haruhi rushed to my side and and hugged me fiercely as she took my luggage inside. She saw my wrist. As I predicted, I did wake up with a nasty purple bruise.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you later." I said, she nodded. We went inside and Mizuzu started gushing about how much she appreciated the help. We nodded and went upstairs with the aprons she gave us. Once we were in the room we would share, I yanked off her wig and her hair came tumbling down.

"Lets get really to be waitresses." I said excitedly. I knew for a fact that Haruhi and I have many of the same outfits. I looked through our stuff and pulled out the matching outfits.

"Really?" She sighed. I nodded. "Fine." We got dressed and went back downstairs. We would be in for a surprise later.

Hikaru POV

The next morning, we woke up to a very hysterical Tamaki on the phone. (Same conversation from episode 15)

"Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa." Came the calm voice of Kyoya. And off we went to Karuizawa.

When we got there, we looked through a window and gasped. There were two Haruhis! What surprised us, is what they were wearing. They had cute white dresses on. They showed their shoulders, but the sleeves were very big and if they held their arms out, the sleeves would touch their torsos. The dresses only came to about mid thigh and they were wearing above knee long socks that had garters with black ribbon on them. They had on black platform pumps that were at least four inches high and looked like little girl's dress shoes with heels. Their long brown hair was loose and down their backs with a matching black headband on. They were wearing white aprons with black lace outlining them. They both had cleavage which surprised everyone except Kaoru and I. We walked to the door and went inside to see what was going on.

"Welcome to Mizuzu's pension." They both said cheerfully and bowed with smiles. When they straightened and looked up, one Haruhi looked mildly interested and the other looked at me with a wired look in her eye, she unconsciously rubbed her wrist and I saw that one of them had a bruise on their wrist.

"What are you doing here?" They said in a perfect unison that could only be rivaled by Kaoru and me.

"We came to see Haruhi." Kyoya said. They took a step in so they were shoulder to shoulder and held hands.

"Can you tell which one is Haruhi and which one isn't?" They asked as they both tilted their heads to the right cutely.

"Come on Haruhi, stop messing around." I said. They both turned to look at me.

"What's wrong Hikaru? You don't like a taste of your own medicine?" They asked me in unison. I took a step back. I grabbed the one with the bruise on her wrist toward me. This had to be the twin, she had to have spent time with us to tell me and Kaoru apart.

"Hey!" They both yelped. I pulled the twin close.

"You're not Haruhi." I said into her face. She shook my hand off and glared at me.

"The only reason you know is because of the bruise you left me." She growled.

"What! Hikaru! You were the one who gave her that bruise!?" Haruhi yelled at me.

"It was an accident and I apologized." I mumbled.

"Well Haruhi, you take care of them and I'll get back to the customers." The nameless twin said and started to walk away.

"Wait! We want to get to know you!" Tamaki yelled.

"You have gotten to know me, I've been hosting for the past month." She smirked. We all thought back to a month ago. That was about when Haruhi started acting weird.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"My name is Yuki Fujioka, twin sister of Haruhi Fujioka." She said proudly.

"Why don't I have any information on you?" Kyoya asked irritated.

"I know how to keep my information secret. I guess you'll just have to get to know me." She said teasingly. We all looked at Kyoya. It's the first time he'll have to meet someone blindly. There was a flicker of pain in Yuki's eyes, but it left as quickly as it appeared.

"Come on Haruhi, we'll be right back." Yuki said and pulled Haruhi up the stairs.

Yuki POV

I pulled Haruhi into our room and looked around. I found bandages and wrapped them on both of our left wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I started bandaging her wrist too.

"I don't want them to tell us apart. Lets see if the twins know us as well as we know them." I said smirking. She looked thoughtful then nodded. We walked downstairs holding hands. They were about to call out one of our names, but then they saw we bandaged both our wrists.

"That's not fair." Hikaru and Kaoru huffed.

"Yes it is." We replied. They just looked away. Mizuzu came and stood behind us.

"How about a game? The one who can tell these beautiful young ladies apart gets to stay here for free?" They nodded excitedly.

"But! You have to tell us apart correctly and you must have a valid reason." We said at the same time.

"The one on the left is Haruhi and the one on the right is Yuki!" Tamaki yelled.

"Your reason?" We asked.

"A daddy can always tell apart his little girls." He said with sparkling eyes.

"BZZ! Looks like you're wrong _daddy_." We said taunting. He went into his emo corner and we laughed. Let the game begin.

HARUHI APPEARS! Okay you guys, you have to vote and tell me who you think should win the game and tell them apart!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N: Alright people! Mori was chosen from popular vote! Lets see how everything goes, shall we?

Yuki POV

Everything was going amazing! So far everyone except Mori and Kyoya have been trying to tell us apart, and failing! Haruhi and I have been waitressing the whole day and we've gotten a bunch of customers, most male.

"Alright, please come again soon." We said cheerfully to the two guys about our age that walked out the door.

"Yeah. We will." They said dazed as they stumbled out. We giggled to ourselves.

"The one on the right is Haruhi and the one on the left is Yuki!" Tamaki yelled.

"Your reason?" We asked bored. He's the one who's guessed the most, and his reasons are all stupid.

"Haruhi is my little girl, I'd know her giggle anywhere!" He said triumphantly.

"BZZ, looks like you're wrong again." We said as he went into his emo corner. We walked to the backyard and saw Kyoya sitting there.

"Hey sempai." We said sitting on either side of him.

"Hello Haruhi, Yuki." He acknowledged.

"What are you doing?" We asked.

"Just reading the student handbook and about how it's against the rules for students to get a job without authorizing the school first." He said smirking. We froze. We had no idea.

"What?" We whispered in a hoarse tone.

"It's true." He said smiling that evil smile of his.

"Um, we didn't know." We said looking at him with big eyes.

"Haruhi-chan is on the left! Yuki-chan is on the right!" Hunny yelled from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Your reason?" We asked him, smiling.

"You both reacted differently!"

"Sorry sempai, that's wrong." We said standing up and looking at him apologetically. He looked sad as he hopped down from Mori's shoulders. "Aw! It's okay!" We cooed to him as we hugged him from both sides.

"It seems to me that when Yuki is around, Haruhi acts less mature and more like a teenager." Kyoya pointed out as everyone walked outside. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Of course! Haruhi only acts like this when I'm around." I told them smiling.

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Because she brings out the fun in me." Haruhi responded. We let go of Hunny and ran in circles. We stopped and turned to face everyone.

"Anyone else wanna guess?" We asked in harmony.

"Haruhi is on the right and Yuki is on the left!" The twins yelled in a sync that can only rival ours.

"Your reason?" We asked as we stepped closer.

"We're twins, we can tell other twins apart." They said also stepping closer.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're wrong." We said smirking as we were standing right in front of each other. They frowned and looked away. We giggled at them.

"Girls! Can you help me with the rest of the customers?"

"Yes, Mizuzu-san!" We yelled as we were about to run back to the pension. Holding hands, we turned back. We went up to Tamaki and looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Sempai? Can you do us a favor?" We asked cutely.

As we were taking care of the customers, Tamaki was playing the piano. We walked around smiling and giving everyone lots of attention. Finally, the day was over. Haruhi and I collapsed on a couch.

"That was exhausting." We muttered.

"The one on the right is Haruhi and the one on the left is Yuki!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Your reason?" we asked looking at them.

"Haruhi is used to doing work, she wouldn't get as tired." They said triumphantly.

"You're still wrong." We sighed. We turned to look at each other. "I wonder who will be the one to tell us apart?" We said sadly.

"This is Haruhi." Mori-sempai said placing a hand on her head. "And this is Yuki." He said placing his other hand on my head.

"Your reason?" We asked smiling at him.

"I can tell that Yuki is the one coming up with these things, and Haruhi is just going with the flow." He said in his deep rarely heard voice. We jumped up.

"That's right!" We cheered enthusiastically. We threw a bunch of confetti. "Mori-sempai wins!" We cheered.

"Since Mitskuni is here with him, he can stay too." Mizuzu said as the confetti disappeared like magic. We smiled and the other hosts (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru) looked mad. We went into the kitchens and grabbed some cake. We passed it all around and ate some ourselves.

"So Yuki, why don't you live with Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he sat next to me on a couch. Haruhi was on my other side.

"When our mother died, I was sent away to live with my aunt that lived in Osaka. Dad explained why and that's when I ran away. I don't even know why I have to go back there. She doesn't want me there. All she does is sign me up for stuff so she doesn't have to deal with me." I said looking down at my hands.

"But why don't I have any information on you?" He asked curiously.

"I was disowned. I'm not legally Ranka Fujioka's daughter, or Haruhi's sister." I whispered. I laid my head on her shoulder and she kissed my forehead. No one else said nothing. When it got late, the hosts (except Mori and Hunny) left and we went to bed. We put on matching red silk shorts and white tank tops. We left our hair lose and fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up and got dressed. We put on mid thigh black jean shorts, a pink and pinkish-red striped off shoulder top with a white tank top under, and some pinkish-red slip ons with. We put white clips on our hair to hold our bangs back and re bandaged our wrists. My bruise was fading, but it was still there.

"Good morning!" We called as we went downstairs holding hands.

"Good morning girls!" Mizuzu called. We grabbed two breakfast trays and took them up to our sempais' room. We mocked and a half asleep Mori answered.

"Good morning." We said cheerfully. He smiled and let us through. Hunny was barely waking up. "Good morning, Hunny-sempai!" We said cheerfully. We looked at us and smiled really big.

"Good morning Yuki-chan and Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled at us. When we were serving them breakfast and went downstairs, all the other hosts arrived. Tamaki was going on and on about all the fresh breakfast foods Karuizawa has to offer, when the door bell signaled that someone just came in.

"Hello? Arai produce!" A young guys's voice called from the door. It was a guy who looked about our age, with a baseball cap and a red t-shirt.

"Arai?" Haruhi asked, stepping forward.

"Fujioka?" Arai asked, also stepping forward. I was left with the twins and Tamaki, all of us staring at them in shock as sakura blossoms flew in the background. _So this is Arai._

Sorry for the short chappie! Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer-Alright, ALRIGHT! I own... nothing. *emo corner*

Yuki POV

Everyone except the twins and I were sitting down in a circular table as Arai told them about middle school. Hikaru and I sipped on our drinks as Kaoru watched us. I didn't want to hear Arai talk about what they did in middle school.

"Hey Haruhi! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Hikaru yelled as he shook his glass in the air.

"Mizuzu gave Yuki and I a break." She retorted and they went back to what they were talking about before the interruption.

"Come Hikaru, Kaoru, and Yuki! Lets listen to what our dear Haruhi was like in middle school!" I looked away.

"No thanks." I said quietly. I spaced out. Suddenly, Hikaru was yelling something rude about Arai and Haruhi ran forward. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"I won't let you insult my friend." She said angrily.

"Why? We're your friends aren't we? We're supposed to be enough for you!" Hikaru yelled at her. Haruhi was shocked into silence. He ran upstairs with Kaoru close behind him. I looked at Haruhi's face and could tell she was troubled. I put my hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. I smiled lightly at her and walked after the twins. I opened the door to their room and walked in.

"Hey." I said as I sat between them on their bed.

"Haruhi, shouldn't you be with Arai?" Hikaru sneered venomously. I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm Yuki." I said and he looked at me in shock. I chuckled as his expression. "You still can't tell us apart, can you?"

"I had a feeling it was you." He said and looked down. I put my hand on the side of his face and turned his head to look at me.

"Hikaru. What was that about?" I asked him seriously as Kaoru watched us.

"I felt disgusted and I have no idea why." I stayed silent. So did Kaoru.

"Arai will be leaving soon. Please go apologize." I said and got up. I walked downstairs and out the door. Everyone was standing outside and was saying goodbye to Arai. Suddenly, Hikaru came downstairs.

"Sorry for that." He mumbled to Arai. Arai smiled and drove off on his bike. I ran back inside and into Hikaru's room.

"Hikaru! Wy didn't you go downstairs!" I yelled only to stop. Right when I walked in, Hikaru had gotten up from his bed. Completely naked. Blood rushed to my face turning it a bright crimson.

"Y-Yuki!" He yelled alarmed. I fainted backwards as blood came shooting out of my nose. My last thought was, 'That stain is never gonna come out.' And everything turned black.

Kyoya POV

"Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?" Haruhi asked him as Yuki ran off. We went back inside.

"Y-Yuki!" Hikaru could be heard yelling. There was a sound that resembled water spilling and a loud thud. We ran upstairs to see Hikaru hastily pulling on some boxers and Yuki was out cold with her nose and front bloody. It made me want to laugh. It was like looking at Haruhi. Haha, imagine Haruhi reacting like that. Haruhi sighed shaking her head.

"Not again." She grabbed Yuki under her arms and dragged her to their room.

Haruhi POV

I dragged Yuki into our room and into the bathroom. I started undressing her, not at all shy since it was like looking at my own body. I filled the tub with warm water and splashed some on her face. She slowly stirred. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up. She didn't bat an eyelash at the fact that we were both completely naked.

"You had another nose bleed after you saw Hikaru." I told her. She blushed.

"That stain is never gonna come out." She groaned as she stood up and got in the tub. I followed her in and we helped each other bathe.

Tamaki POV

We all went back downstairs as Hikaru finished dressing. We sat around and drank tea that Mizuzu provided for us. Suddenly there was a shuffling from upstairs.

"Hey." Came two voices. It was Haruhi and Yuki. They walked downstairs in cotton checkered short shorts and white tank tops. They were also bear foot. They had wet hair.

"Did you two take a bath together?"Hunny-sempai asked. They nodded smiling.

~mind theater~

Haruhi and Yuki in a bathtub. Bubbles covering their... intimate areas. Everything else exposed.

"Daddy, can you hand me my rubber ducky?" Asked Haruhi.

"And can you help me scrub me back?" Yuki asked sweetly.

"Daddy? Why don't you take a bath with us like fathers should?" They asked as they stood up and the bubbles were slowly dripping off...

~end mind theater~

"PERVERT!" Yuki screamed as she punched my face. I was sent flying anime style.

Yuki POV

Right when Hunny asked if we took a bath together and we nodded, Tamaki got this weird look on his face. It looked like he was high an he started blushing out of nowhere. I blushed, what was he thinking about!? I ran forward and punched his face.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as he was sent flying anime style. Kyoya chuckled. "What?" I asked as I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing. But if you damage him, it'll be on Haruhi's dept." I walked to him. I bent forward so that my face was extremely close to his. I stared at him for a while before I plopped myself in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Aw! You're so mean, Kyoya!" I whined. I looked at him and smiled. I pecked his cheek and hopped off of him. "But you're still pretty cool so it's okay. You know, you're pretty warm and soft for such a cold person." I smiled at the look on his face everyone else was shocked into silence. I walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to get some cake, anyone else want some?"

"Me!" Hunny cheered as he followed me into the kitchen. I walked to the refrigerator, and took out the chocolate cake that was left over. I cut him a big slice and another one for myself. We ate our cake with everyone else and then we all went to bed. Later that night. There a knock on my door. I stood up and and went to go get it before Haruhi woke up. It was Kaoru.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here so," I looked at the clock, four in the morning. "Early?" I asked as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"I asked Haruhi put on a date." He whispered. That woke me up.

"What?"

"Yeah, but Hikaru is gonna go out with her. Not me."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. He explained to me about how this was going to help Hikaru with his feeling ps and mature and all that jazz.

"So I need you to help me by getting Haruhi ready." He whispered excitedly.

"Why me? I'm sure you have maids."

"Think about it." And I did.

"Is it because I'm the only one who can see her naked and NOT be a pervert?"

"Bingo."

"Fine. But only because I don't want anybody seeing MY body either." He nodded.

"Thanks Yuki!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night. Well, now morning." I went back inside for a few more hours of sleep.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! ~(=w=)~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I'll say it for the tenth time, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Yuki POV

We were currently staring at Hikaru and Haruhi. Hikaru looked really handsome. Well, handsomer than usual. Curtesy of Kaoru. Haruhi looking pimped out, curtesy of me.

~flashback~

_I woke up early and held an outfit in my hand. Everything was dark and my eyes were glowing as I approached Haruhi's bed. The door was slightly ajar and Kaoru was waiting slightly outside the door leaning against the wall in the hall, his eyes were also glowing as he chuckled evilly. _

_ "Come on Haruhi, time to wake up." I said evilly. _

_ "Hmm? What?" I jumped into the bed and started undressing her. "Hey! What are you doing!?"_

_ "You need to be ready for your date!" I told her seriously as I peeled off her pajamas._

_ "I can get ready myself!" She insisted. I gave her a look._

_ "No. You can't." I said. I got a creepy smile and pushed her naked self into the bathroom. I made sure to wash every inch of her before I dried her off and dressed her. She had a light purple almost lilac sundress on with white sandals. The dress reached up to slightly over her knees and the back went to slightly under her butt. I curled her hair into beach waves and put two dark purple, light purple, and white striped clips to hold her bangs back. I put pink lip gloss on her lips and decided she was ready._

_ "You look amazing!" I squealed giving her a thumbs up. I pushed her out the door and down the stairs. "You know what to do! Have fun and use protection!" I yelled at her as I pushed her out the door and closed it behind me. Kaoru was instantly in front of me._

_ "Good job." He said winking and giving me a thumbs up._

_ "Thanks." I said returning the gesture._

~end flashback~

We were currently following them around. Everone was wearing casual clothes and i was wearing some white skinny jeans with a blue off the shoulder blouse and some light converse. Tamaki was being dramatic and loud as always and if he didn't shut up soon, we're gonna be spotted by those two.

"Hikaru isn't even escorting her around! Let me take his place!" Tamaki whined loudly. I snuck up behind him and smacked him VERY hard.

"Tamaki! Shut up or we're gonna get spotted by them and ruin their whole date! This is Haruhi's first date, you had better not mess it up. If you mess up her day, I'll mess up your breathing." I threatened him as a dark purplish red aura seemed to leek out of me.

"Um, okay." He whimpered.

"I think this'll be good for Hikaru." Kaoru spoke up suddenly. We all looked at him. "Hikaru doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, when he doesn't get what he wants he'll throw his feelings around like a child. Like what happened with Haruhi and Arai. He didn't know how to deal with it, so he lashed out his feelings to her. This'll help him with understanding other people's feelings better." Kaoru said staring at them fondly. We all smiled at him.

"Aw! Kaoru, when did you grow up so much?" Tamaki said happily.

"So, this means we can just go back to the pension." Kyoya said logically.

"Not really, there's no reason we should miss such an opera unity for entertainment." We said in unison as we crouched behind a tree. We followed them around. Suddenly, Haruhi went to go get ice cream. She offered some to Hikaru and Tamaki was about to interfere. I grabbed him in a headlock and growled in his ear.

"What did I say? Let them have their moment!" I hissed.

"But, that's like indirect kissing!" He whined. The ice cream man was staring at us looking kinda scared.

"So sorry." I said giving him a dazzling smile.

"Um, it's okay." He muttered blushing faintly.

"So? It's not like it'll be Haruhi's first kiss." I told him as we walked and continued to follow them.

"So you know about what happened at the dance party?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yeah, I know about that too. But I'm talking about before, from when you guys didn't even know Haruhi existed." I said as I hooked my arms behind my neck.

"What!?"

"Yup. Haruhi had her first kiss taken a LONG time ago." I said calmly.

"By who!? I'll strangle whoever took my little girl's first kiss!" Tamaki said with fire in his eyes.

"It was me." I told them as I turned to face them. The seemed to freeze.

"What?" They finally stuttered.

"Yeah. I kiss Haruhi a lot. I still do sometimes." I told them.

"But... that's incest." Tamaki said like he couldn't believe it.

"Not really. More like a show of affection. And it's not like we're making out, it's just a simple pop on the lips. Besides, I lost my first kiss a long time ago too."

"To who?" Kyoya asked with light in his glasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

"To Hatsuharu. The guy you guys thought was my boyfriend. I would always kiss him as a kid. I still do sometimes." I told them. They gapped at me.

"Have you kissed anyone else?" Hunny-sempai asked me. I shook my head.

"It's not like I go around kissing random people. In my opinion, a kiss can mean absolutely nothing and the whole world, depending on the situation." I told them as I gazed at Hikaru and Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, for example, I could walk up to... lets say Mori. I could just grab him and plan a smooch on him. It doesn't mean we're in love or that we have something going on. But, if I were with... lets say a boyfriend, if I kissed him I'm showing how much I love him. And if I kiss another guy, that's a really bad and unloyal thing to do. You get me?" I told them. They nodded. When we looked again, it looked like Hikaru and Haruhi were having a good time. They were looking at stuff and smiling.

"Will you look at that, we turn our backs for a second and they get along just fine. Guess we don't need to be here after all." Kaoru said. I nodded all walked back to the pension and I got back to work. Mizuzu had given me the day off so I could look after Haruhi. But since I'm back, I might as well work. I was about to grab my apron when Mizuzu came over.

"Yuki dear?" He asked holding a bag in his hand. I sighed smiling.

"Yes, Mizuzu-san?" I said looking at him. He held the bag out to me.

"Please wear this while you work, if it won't be too much trouble." He said smiling.

"Of course not. But is there a matching one for Haruhi?" I asked.

"Of course! Now go get changed!" She said ushering me up the stairs. I walked up into our bedroom. I stripped and took out what was inside the bag. It was a maids uniform. It showed my shoulders and only went to mid thigh. The skirt was poofy and it came with above knee black garter socks, the garters were white with black lace. The front was simple and the dress was black with white lace outlining it and a white apron with black lace outlining it. It came with some shoes that looked like little girl's popped out my contacts and put on some glasses that I had gotten. They were similar to Kyoya's. I walked back downstairs and grabbed a note pad and a tray. I went straight to the customer area and started taking orders.

Kyoya POV

I saw her walking down the stairs and I was aware that's the other present hosts were too. She was wearing a maid outfit that looked like it belonged in the host club. For a moment, I could picture her serving me.

_"Here you go, enjoy. Call me if you need anything else." She said smiling and winking in a skimpier maid dress. _

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Kyoya Ootori doesn't fantasize, I make realities.

Yuki POV

I was getting dark and they still weren't back yet. I was still in my maid uniform and was sitting on a couch. I stared at the window worriedly. I looks like it's gonna thunder soon. I try to be brave, but like Haruhi the thunder terrifies me. We would huddle up together in the closet when we were little. But when I had to move away, I had no one to help me through it. Suddenly, the rain started coming down hard. Oh no. There was a flash of light. I got up and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I blocked my ears as I ran to muffle the sound. I ran into the nearest room there was, which was a spare room. I ran around. I streaked as the next thunder clapped. I clamped my mouth and searched around frantically. I grabbed a sheet and ran into the wardrobe. I shut myself in and pulled the sheet around me. I whimpered and a sob choked its way out of my throat. I clamped my hands as hard as I could to my ears and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Yuki?" Came the voice of Kyoya. I was shocked that he would come find me. I gave a small scream as the next clap of thunder could be heard. He came to the wardrobe and opened the doors with ease. I stared up at him with tear filled eyes. He got a weird look on his face as he stared at me. It's like he was having an internal battle with himself. Finally, h e stepped forward with his arms outstretched and picked my up bridal style. He laid us down on the bed and pulled the sheets around us. He hugged me to his chest.

"You can sleep. Nothing's gonna hurt you." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly drifted to sleep, thunder being the last thing on my mind.

Kyoya POV

I have no idea what made me come after her. Maybe it was the look of utter panic and fear in her eyes right before she ran up here. The way she looked when I found her in the wardrobe. Her face looked so childish, in that moment I could swear that I was looking at a little girl. Scared and alone. The look in her eyes, she was so vulnerable in that moment. Like a puppy lost in a storm. There was such an innocence and vulnerability in her eyes that I had to think of what to do. Should I help her? After seeing her react the way she did, the answer became obvious. And here she is, sound asleep with her warm arms wrapped around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her too and my brain fell into the calming darkness called sleep.

Aw! Kyoya's being so sweet! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I own nothing and probably never will!

Yuki POV

"Yuki? Are you in here?" I heard Haruhi's voice accompanied with multiple sets of footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes and felt warmer than usual. I looked down and saw Kyoya there with his arms wrapped around me. He had his head set into the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped around my torso. I laid my head back down and melted into how warm he was. I closed my eyes again in hopes of getting some more sleep. Suddenly the door opened and Haruhi walked in with the rest of the hosts. My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head up to look at her.

"Um, hey." I said sheepishly as they all stared at me with gaping faces. Their jaws were practically scraping the floor. Kyoya started to stir and sat up. Purple aura was surrounding him and the other hosts looked scared.

"It's way too early to be waking up." He grumbled. We laid back down and wrapped his arms around me again. I looked at them and they slowly walked out the door. I laid down and wrapped my arms around Kyoya as I decided to sleep for a while longer.

Kyoya POV

I started to stir awake. I felt warm arms around me and looked up. My head was in the crook of someone's neck. I I looked at her face and my eyes widened a bit. It was Yuki. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms wrapped around me too. I slowly untangled myself form her arms and sat up slowly. I pulled the covers and what I saw almost made me blush. Yuki had never taken off her uniform. The shoulders of the dress were slipping off of her shoulders, the skirt part of the dress was up so I could see her creamy thighs and her white panties, her socks were a bit rolled down, her hair was all around her, and she had the most peaceful expression on her face. I started to get up and her hand shot out and caught my arm. She held onto me with more strength than I thought she could ever have.

"Don't leave." She mumbled. I leaned down so that my lips were at her ear.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just getting up." I whispered into her ear. She giggled a bit from my breath in her ear.

"M'kay." She mumbled and turned over. Now I have a nice view of her cute little butt. I shook my head of those thoughts and got up as her hand slipped from my arm. She left her nail marks on my skin. I stared at her. This girl is stronger than she looks. I walked into the shower and took a quick shower. When I was done, I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist and saw Yuki was barely getting up. She sat up and stretched her arms a bit. Her joints popped surprisingly loud. She yawned and opened her eyes. Maybe it would have been a good idea to close the curtains. Once she opened her eyes, the sun hit her directly in them. She gasped and her pupils were dilated REALLY big and suddenly went to REALLY small. She threw herself back down and looked like she was trying to dig into the bed.

"Fucking sun. I hate you. Go blow up and not touch my precious eyes." She grumbled as she finally just laid down under a mountain of covers. I chuckled and soon was laughing full force. She looked up and squinted her eyes. "What are you laughing at?" She asked as she got up. She pulled her socks up and straitened her uniform. She walked to me, not in the least bit shy that I was naked save the towel around my waist.

"Why, I'm laughing at you." I told her as I tried to stop laughing. She raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell, why?" She asked as she stared up at me.

"So, you're enemy is the sun?" I asked trying to be serious. She glared at me.

"Shut up." She said. She smirked and grabbed my towel. She pulled it down roughly and smiled at me. She started walking away. I grabbed my towel and hastily wrapped it around myself again. I grabbed her shoulder just as the door opened.

"Yuki? Are you up yet?" Haruhi walked in and her eyes widened. She turned around and walked back out. "Sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something." She closed the door behind her. Yuki looked back at me and then she started laughing. She was laughing so hard that at one point she fell to the floor and was rolling around clutching her stomach.

"Haha, she thought something was, haha, going on!" She said finally managing to breathe. She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Well, I'll see you later, Kyoya." She said and walked out with a smile on her face. I shook my head and sighed.

~epic time skip~

It's been three weeks and Haruhi was supposed to go home tomorrow. We noticed that Yuki was looking bad. Whenever we would ask her she would mumble that she's okay. She's been clinging to Haruhi and always follows her around. She's been looking pale lately and has dark circles under her eyes. She was sweeping right now and Mizuzu was talking to Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi-chan, you're going home tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right." Haruhi replied. As she said this, a loud snap could be heard. We all looked at Yuki and saw she had two pieces of the broom in her hands. She had snapped the wood in half.

"I'm sorry Mizuzu." She whispered. Mizuzu laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan, it's alright." She took the broom from Yuki and walked away. Yuki looked at Haruhi with emotionless eyes.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Haruhi nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened a bit and they got watery.

"I think we're about to see some sisterly love." Tamaki whispered to us so that Haruhi and Yuki wouldn't hear. Haruhi walked to Yuki.

"Yuki, you know I have to go." Haruhi told her softly. Yuki whipped her head around so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes were big and watery. She suddenly grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her face close to her's.

"You're leaving me alone again?" She asked in a broken whisper. Haruhi's eyes widened in understanding.

"No. No Yuki. Don't think that. You can't think like that." Haruhi said in a very serious voice. Yuki was shaking her head back and forth. "You didn't take you medicine today, did you?" Haruhi asked quietly. Yuki's eyes were angry now.

"And if I didn't?"she challenged.

"Yuki, you know know better than that! You have that medicine for a reason!" Haruhi yelled at her.

"Well I don't think I need it!" Yuki yelled at her. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she held onto Haruhi's shoulders. "You can't leave me again." She said sternly.

"Yuki, I have to go." Haruhi told her. Yuki started shaking her.

"But I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to go back to that house!" She screamed. Her eyes were bugging out and she had an insane look on her face. Mori ran forward and yanked her off of Haruhi. Yuki was kicking and struggling and it looked like Mori was having a hard time. "I don't want to be alone again!" Yuki screamed. Haruhi ran up the stairs and was back down faster than we could have thought possible for the unathletic girl. She had a small bag in her hand.

"Mori. Lay her down on the couch and keep her still." She comanded. Mori-sempai laid her down but she was still kicking and thrashing around so the other hosts went to help. "Get me a clear view of her neck." Haruhi commanded as she took out a needle full with a greenish yellow liquid. Yuki's eyes got really big and she started thrashing around harder.

"Haruhi! Don't!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Haruhi found her vein and stabbed the needle in. She pushed the lever down and the liquid disappeared into Yuki.

"You can let her go now." Haruhi said quietly as Yuki stopped thrashing around. Haruhi sat down and put her head in her lap. Yuki was whimpering and it reminded me of a wounded puppy. "Shh, it's okay Yuki." Haruhi crooned to her as she stroked her hair. Yuki's eyes closed and her breathing became even. "Mori-sempai, do you mind taking her up to our room. She won't be waking up for a while." She added. He nodded and picked her limp form in his arms. He carried her upstairs with Haruhi right behind him and came back down a few minutes later.

"Haruhi, what was that?" Hikaru asked her looking scared.

"I guess I should explain." Haruhi said with a sad look on her face.

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing at all...

Haruhi POV

We all sat around on the couches and everyone looked at me. I sighed and looked down.

"Haruhi, please explain." Hikaru said. I looked down.

"You see, it all started when mom died. Misaki took it very hard since she was very clingy to mom. And when mom died, I was her rock. She never left me. Then suddenly, auntie came to mom's funeral. She insisted that she would take us in, but dad refused. He knew she only wanted to take us because she didn't want him to have us, she strongly disapproved of dad's career. Then, some lawyers came and said they had to take one of us away. Dad said it would be better for Yuki to leave since it would do her some good to be away. She'd been having depression lately and we didn't know what to do. We took her to a doctor and he said she was still in shock. Then the day she had to leave, something happened. Just as dad was about it put her in aunties car, she kinda... snapped. She was kicking and screaming and yelling that she didn't want to be sent away. Dad got a special needle the doctor gave him. She screamed at him not to, but he injected her with it anyway. She went to sleep, and was then taken away. I called and talked to her regularly. She always seemed so sad. But she put on a fake cheery voice and told me she was fine. Se developed abandonment issues and doesn't like to be left alone. But she's always alone anyway. She said that she was always alone because auntie hated her. She was always signed up for things so she could be kept busy. She lived practically her whole life in her room." I told them. They all looked sympathetic.

"Haru-chan?" Came a voice. We all looked up the stairs and saw Yuki. I had changed her into her pajamas. She was wearing a big t-shirt and some shorts. I walked to her.

"Hi Yuki. You okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I held her hand and brought her down the stairs.

Yuki POV

When I woke up, I was back in our room. I sat up and saw I was in a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. I walked outside and heard people talking. I followed the sound of voices and ended up at the top of the stairs.

"Haru-chan?" I asked uncertain. My voice reminded me like that one of a child.

"Hi Yuki. You okay?" She asked me. I nodded. She held my hand and brought me down the stairs. She sat me down with her on some couches with the other hosts too. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to us in an instant. They sat us in their laps, Haruhi in Hikaru's and me in Kaoru's. they still managed to wrap their arms around us so we were all smushed together. I laid my head in Haruhi's shoulder and sighed.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked me. I nodded.

"Hmm." Mori grunted as he placed his hand on my head and rubbed gently. I smiled at him. I looked at Tamaki and Kyoya, they had this weird look in their eyes. I looked at Hunny and Mori, the same look was in their eyes. I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. They stared at me and it was buried deep, but the look was still there. I shot up and stared at them all. They were looking at me with... sympathy.

"I don't need your sympathy." I whispered.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't need your sympathy! So stop looking at me like that!" I screamed at them. I turned around and started running up the stairs. I ran into our room and slammed the door behind me, locking it. I threw myself on the bed and buried myself under the sheets.

"Yuki?" Came a voice from the door. It was Haruhi. I slowly got up and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her in return. "Please go back downstairs." She told me. I tucked my head into her neck.

"I don't wanna. I don't want to see their eyes. I don't want to see the sympathy in them." I whispered.

"I know, but they'll be nice."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." She vowed as she kissed my forehead. I nodded. As I got up, she grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs holding hands. Our strides and posture identical.

"We're sorry, Yuki-chan!" Hunny yelled. He ran at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay." I whispered as I kissed the top of his head.

"You know Yuki, now that we know about you, we could take Haruhi to visit you often." Hikaru offered. I smiled.

"Yeah! We could tag along too if you want!" Kaoru added. I smiled and giggled. I ran at them and jumped on them. I was sitting between them so that one thigh was on Hikaru's thigh, and the other was on Kaoru's. I wrapped my arms around their necks.

"You guys are so sweet, you know that?" I asked them smiling brightly. They nodded smiling.

"That's not the only thing we are." They said in unison. I smiled.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked.

"About eight thirty." Kyoya answered. She walked upstairs and came back with a little bag. The smiled slipped off my face. She brought out a bottle and shook two innocent looking blue and red pills into her hand. She held them out to me along with a bottle of water. I just stared at her hand.

"Please Yuki?" I just looked at her hand and shook my head. The action was so minuscule you had to concentrate to know it even happened. "For me?" Haruhi whispered. I sighed. I grabbed the pills out of her and and popped them in my mouth. I took a sip of water and downed them. "Thank you." Haruhi said as she kissed my cheek at the same time I moved my head. The boys gasped. Haruhi and I were kissing. I pulled away with a loud smacking sound.

"No problem." I said as I leaned my np back against the twin's shoulders. They were all gaping at us. "What?" I asked them.

"That's twincest!" Tamaki gasped dramatically as he pointed an accusing finger at us. I stood up.

"No it's not. I thought I already explained this to you guys." I said sighing. I decided to go with my original example. I walked to Mori and gabbed his face in my hands. I kissed his lips gently. He was completely still. i could fee everyone staring at me. I straightened up and backed away. "See? I just kissed Mori. It doesn't mean I'm in love with him, I'm just showing affection." I said it like I was a professor in a classroom and waved my hand at Mori. He was slightly blushing and I giggled at his expression. "Sorry to use you like that." I said softly as I patted his head. He merely grunted.

The next morning, we all got up early to see Haruhi off. She was outside with all her luggage. Everyone stood behind me.

"I promise we'll before in-touch." I nodded. She stared at me as I stared at her. Both wearing identical shorts and t-shirts with sneakers. Our eyes watered up and we ran at each other at the same time. We wrapped our arms tightly around each other.

"I'm going to miss you, Haru-chan." I whispered into her hair.

"Me too, Yuki-chan." She whispered back. She leaned back and wiped away some of my tears. "Don't cry." She told me.

"I can't help it." I told her sadly. She took my face in her hands.

"Promise me you'll be stay out of trouble and take your medicine."

"Okay." We hugged. I grabbed her face and kissed her lips. It was very short and sweet. I ended it with a smacking sound. "Remember that I'll always love you." I whispered. She nodded.

"And you do the same. Both dad and I love you very much." I nodded. She got in a cab, and was gone. I felt my lip tremble and more tears start to fall. I felt a large calloused hand on my head. I looked up and saw Mori.

"You'll see her again soon, we'll make sure of it." He said in his monotone voice, but hidden in his voice was a vow. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his torso. He was so tall, but made me feel safe. He slowly wrapped his long arms around me and embraced me. I cried and could feel my tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He lifted me up in his arms and took me inside. We sat on the couches again and I was sniffling by this point.

"When are you leaving?" Kyoya asked me.

"Auntie is bringing her car to pick me up in a few hours." I responded. I was all packed up and ready to go. We spent the last few hours just talking. Pretty soon, my last few hours were up. A car could be heard honking.

"Hey! Get your ass out here! I don't have all day!" She could be heard yelling. I sighed. I grabbed my bags and walked outside. Auntie was mom's sister, but they looked nothing alike. Mom was always smiling and looked naturally happy and beautiful. But auntie was always glaring and looked like she was trying to be and look young, failing miserably in the process.

"Hello auntie." I said. She took one look at me and looked away.

"Hurry up."

"Yes auntie." I replied. I grabbed my stuff and with the help of Mori, I put it all in her trunk. I looked at everyone. "It was amazing to meet you all. I hope we can see each other again someday." I said bowing. Hikaru and Kaoru rushed to me.

"Of course we'll see each other again!" They yelled in my ears. The hugged me tightly then kissed my cheeks at the same time.

"Goodbye Yuki-chan! Take care of yourself!" Hunny yelled as he hugged me. He went on his tip toes and kissed my cheek. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Take care, Yuki." Mori said as he ruffled my hair. I hugged him tightly.

"I will." I muttered. I looked at Tamaki and he looked like he wanted to run at me. I smiled and held my arms out. "Come and give me a hug, _daddy_." I said sarcastically. He jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Remember to take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I looked at Kyoya. He was the only one who hadn't moved. I walked to him.

"Goodbye sempai." I told him. He reached his hand out to shake mine, I shook it then he yanked my forward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not 'goodbye', just 'until the next time'. He muttered into my hair. I nodded. He let go and auntie dragged me back.

"Come on! I have to be somewhere!" She yelled. She practically threw me into the back seat and slammed the door behind her. I looked out the window and waved at everyone. They waved back. Auntie started driving and they walked into the street to see me. I looked at them from the back window. I kept waving until they were out of sight. I sighed and sat back down.

"I hope you had fun, because that's the last time you'll be leaving my house any time soon." She growled. I nodded.

"Yes auntie." I sighed. I looked at my lap and said nothing for the rest of the trip.

Tell me what you think by reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Haruhi POV

It was Monday again. I tried to go back to the way things were before I saw Yuki again, but I couldn't. I felt more alone than ever, like half of me was missing. But I kept a straight face and pretended nothing was wrong. I walked to school like I always did, and saw a motorcycle at the bottom of the stairs. Hmm, I wonder whose it is. Right as I walked through the gates, I was hugged on both sides by two red heads.

"Hello Haruhi." They said smiling. I nodded giving them a small smile in return. We walked to our classroom and sat down.

~epic time skip~

We went to club and prepared to host. The girls seemed a bit confused as I talked to them, but I ignored it. When club was over I left and went home.

Kyoya POV

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Haruhi has been acting weird lately?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Tamaki sighed.

"I think Haru-chan is sad because she misses Yuki-chan." Hunny said as he ate his cake.

"Yeah, but she's never been sad like this before." Kaoru commented.

"It must feel like Yuki was taken away from her all over again." Mori said surprising us all. I stood up.

"Well, I'm going home." I said as I walked out the doors and out of the school. I got in my limo and went home. Once I got there, I went in my room and said I wouldn't be having dinner, I wasn't hungry. I did my homework as fast as I could and started my research. I would find a way to bring Yuki to Haruhi. I stopped. Why am I doing this? It has no merit for me... If Haruhi is happy, her customers are happy. Yeah, that must be it. Besides, maybe we could get Yuki to also join the club. That must be it...

~time skip~

I was Friday and we had just finished club. Haruhi left right after like always. I turned to the other hosts and we all sat down on a long table. Tamaki at the head and me on his right.

"I know we have all noticed how visibly upset Haruhi is at losing her twin again. After much research on their case, I have found out crucial information. As it turns out, Yuki is indeed registered as Ranka's daughter. All her information was kept secret, even from me until recently. Her aunt paid a lawyer to get fake documents so she could take away Yuki. She wanted both girls, but it was too much trouble so she settled for one. Yuki could come back any time she wants too, but her aunt has been feeding her lies for years so yuki is scared of what will happen. I propose we set up a meeting tomorrow at someone's house and discuss this further." I ended. They nodded.

"How about your house, Kyo-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked. I nodded.

"Fine. But you all better not wake me up before eight a.m." I warned. They nodded and we all went home. When I got home, I went to bed and straight to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by a maid. She shook my shoulder a bit to make me conscious.

"Master Kyoya? Your friends are here to see you." She said. I sat up and looked at the clock. 8:05. Ugh, this is so like them.

"Fine. I'll be right down." I told her. I took a quick shower and changed into some designer brand jeans and a button up shirt that costs more than Haruhi's apartment rent for a year. I walked downstairs and saw them all sitting in my sitting room. "And you all couldn't let me sleep for a few more hours because?" I asked them.

"Because we need to reunite Yuki and Haruhi!" Tamaki said dramatically. I sighed.

"Fine, lets get to work." I said. We all sat down and I wheeled in a big whiteboard. We began to brainstorm and were writing down notes, pacing, rubbing our chins a lot, and scratching the top of our head frequently. Finally, it was three in the morning and we had the perfect plan. I stood up. "Alright, we've made this the most foolproof plan ever. There is no way we can mess this up. Now, lets get some sleep and so help me god, if you wake me up a half hour before or after ten, I will murder you all and no one will know." With that I stumbled up to my room and laid down. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes.

Yuki POV ~Friday morning~

I woke up and sighed. I walked to my closet and took out my uniform. I sighed missing Ouran's blue suit. I put on my red and black checkered skirt, white collared short sleeved button up blouse, white long socks, black shoes, and red bow. I put my hair up in a high ponytail I put a red cardigan on and walked downstairs holding my shoulder bag that had my books and everything I would need in it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart. I walked outside and got on my bike. It was dark blue and had a black basket on the front. I rode to school while munching on my pop tart. I should have brought my motorcycle with me, but auntie would probably just sell it. I parked in the front and got off. I walked to school and to my first class. I was one of the first ones there. I sat down in my seat and looked out the window, like every day.

~after school~

I got back on my bike and rode back to aunties house. It wasn't home to me, it was where I stayed. I left my bike outside and went in. I walked past auntie and into my room. I threw my bag on my bed and looked at my desk. On it was the bottle of medication I had to take. I sighed and grabbed the bottle. I took to pills and swallowed then with a mouthful of water. I did promise Haruhi. I changed into some shorts and a tee. I walked downstairs and dodged the bottle that was thrown at me. So, auntie decided to get drunk early today. I ignored her and went into the kitchen. I made a pb&j sandwich and walked back upstairs with a bottle of juice. I gave thanks and ate in my room. I did my homework. When I was done, I laid down to sleep and tried to ignore my drunken aunt downstairs.

The next morning, I woke up and took a shower. I dressed in some jeans and a tank top. I tied on my sneakers and walked downstairs. I saw my aunt passed out in the living room and stepped over her. I went into the kitchen and fixed myself some breakfast. I ate then tidied up my room. I spent the day cleaning and doing homework. I moved around my furniture a bit and went to sleep after deciding my room was clean enough.

The next morning, I woke up and started walking downstairs. I immediately stopped and almost passed out.

Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Kyoya POV

On Sunday morning, we all woke up early. We were sprawled out in different places in my room. I woke everyone up and we got ready. We went outside and I called my car.

"Where to, Master Kyoya?"

"Osaka. I'll tell you where to go from there." He nodded and began to drive us. We arrived in front of a house in about an hour. It was fairly large and had a garden. We walked in through the door without knocking. There was Yuki's aunt lying in the living room floor, there was a strong smell of alcohol.

"Ugh, my head." She mumbled as she stood up. She saw us and stood there shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she backed up a step.

"We're here to retrieve Yuki." I said as I smiled pleasantly at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ma'am, don't try to play innocent. We know about the lawyer you hired." She was staring at us gaping.

"I can take you to jail right this second if I wanted to." I told her as I took a step forward.

"You don't have any proof." She sneered. "Everything was disposed of."

"Oh yes I do. The documents were released to me recently. I have all the information I need to make you rot in prison. But, we can be civil and you can let Yuki come with us." She looked angry.

"Fine." She hissed.

"Why did you take her away in the first place?" Tamaki asked her. She crossed her arms at her chest.

"I didn't want that transvestite messing with my nieces." She said angrily then sighed. "Go ahead. Take her." We heard a gasp and looked up the stairs. There stood Yuki. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was messy but that wasn't the worst part. She was very pale and had dark purple bags under her eyes which lacked the happy shine they had when she was with Haruhi. She looked the same way she did after what happened in Karuizawa.

Yuki POV

"Go ahead. Take her." Auntie said. I gasped. The hosts looked at me. They had looks of utter shock on their faces.

"What are you all doing here?" I whispered as I walked forward. Hunny walked up to me and hugged me.

"We're here to take you home." He said happily. I looked at them all and they nodded. I looked at auntie and all she did was huff and look away.

"Go pack your bags." Tamaki said smiling. I nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I grabbed the biggest suitcase I could find and stuffed all of my stuff in it. I came back out fifteen minutes later with a big suitcase and two carry-on bags. I left my room bare and empty. I changed into some jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a bright yellow sunflower on it. I put on knee high combat boots and put my hair in low twin pigtails, I slipped on my glasses.

"I'm ready." I told them nodding. Mori grabbed my bags and took them outside. I faced auntie. "Goodbye auntie, thank you for letting me live here." I said bowing respectfully. She grunted and gave me a curt nod. I walked out and the twins linked their arms with me. We got in a limo and it began to drive away. I sat in the back and the hosts all looked at me. "How's Haruhi?" I asked right away.

"Physically she's fine-" Hikaru started.

"But we can tell-" Kaoru continued.

"That she's in a lot of pain." They finished together. I nodded. Kyoya took a good look at me.

"Yuki, are you alright? You seem pale." I nodded.

"I'm fine." They didn't seem to believe me but let it go.

"Haruhi is going to be so surprised!" Tamaki squealed excitedly.

"I actually wanted it to be a surprise." I told them. They stared at me. "I want to surprise her. Is it okay if I stay with one of you guys tonight?" They nodded.

"You can stay with me!" Hunny cheered excitedly. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you sempai. But can I ask a favor?" He nodded. "I need to pick up my motorcycle from Haruhi's house, can we stop by?" They nodded. We stopped at Haruhi's apartment.

"She's at the supermarket, so you go an go right out." Kyoya told me. I nodded and ran outside. I grabbed my keys and put them in. I revved the motor and followed the limo to Hunny's house. We parked in front and I stood there staring. His house was huge and beautiful. I hopped off my bike and walked up the driveway. Mori was there with my bags and was already taking them inside. We all walked in and I saw a young boy who was a bit taller than Hunny. His hair was a little darker and was in a different style, he wore glasses and had a serious face on.

"Come on Yuki-chan! This way!" Hunny cheered as he steered me up the stairs. The boy looked at me and stared, I stared back at him and he was soon out of sight.

"Sempai, who was the kid that was standing there?"

"He's my little brother Chika."

"Oh." He led me into a room that had the door open. I saw Mori putting my bags down. "Thank you Mori." I said smiling. He smiled back and nodded. I walked forward and sat on the big bed. "Thank you so much sempai." I told him smiling as I tilted my head to the side. He ran and jumped in my lap. He hugged my neck and giggled.

"No problem Yuki-chan!" He squealed. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Young master, it's time for dinner." A maid said. She saw me and her eyes widened. "Forgive me young master, I wasn't aware that I was interrupting something." She bowed respectfully and walked away closing the door behind her. We looked at each other before busting out laughing. He got up and held my hand as we walked to the dinning room. The hosts must have left because all I saw was Mori and what must have been Hunny's family. I let go of his hand and we walked to the table. He pulled out a chair next to me and I sat down.

"Mitskuni, who is this lovely young lady?" Asked what must have been his mother.

"This is my very good friend Yuki Fujioka." He said smiling.

"Fujioka, is she related to Haruhi Fujioka?" What must have been his dad asked.

"Mhm, she's Haru-chan's twin sister." I smiled at them.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay the night. I want my arrival to be a surprise for my sister."

"We understand completely." His mother said kindly.

"But still, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it! Now, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Hunny's dad asked me.

"Well, after my mother passed away, I was sent to live with my mother's sister. Auntie never liked me so she sighed me up for many things so I could be kept busy, thus making me much more athletic than my sister. A few months ago, we switched roles since she had to got to Osaka for our mother's last will and testament. I got to know the host club and pretty soon it was summer. We both worked in a pension and I had an... incident. She left and I went back to my aunt's house. My... issues got worse. I tried to go back to the way things were, but it felt as if though I had been taken away all over again. And a few hours ago, the host club showed up at auntie's house and brought me here." I ended with a small smile.

"I couldn't help but notice that you never one called your aunt's house 'home', may I ask why?" His mother asked softly.

"That house has never been my home. I was always alone. I was never shown kindness there. That's not my home, my real home is with dad and Haruhi." They nodded and we ate. I didn't notice that Chika was watching me the whole time.

When we finished eating, I walked upstairs and into the bedroom I would be staying in. I changed into some pajamas (shorts and a tank top) and braided my hair into two identical plaits. I walked out for a glass of water. I went into the big kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I hopped up on a counter as I sipped it, in my own thoughts.

"Hey, you might want to leave before Mitskuni comes down here for his 'midnight snack'." Said a voice. I turned around and saw Chika.

"Oh, I was just getting some water." I said as I hopped down, I landed lightly on my feet barely making a noise. Chika seemed to notice this.

"Do you have any experience in martial arts?"

"Yes. I was sighed up for karate and judo when I was young. I sometimes still practice in my spare time."

"What color belt?"

"Blacker than black." I replied smugly. He nodded.

"Impressive."

"Thank you. Why so many questions?"

"Our family is known for martial arts." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Well, we should spar sometime. Though I bet I'm a bit rusty." He smirked.

"Like you could beat me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You wanna bet?"

"Fine. If I win, you have to make me a commoner's dinner." I raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough, but what if I win?"

"I'll treat you to the best fancy tuna there is." My mouth began to water.

"Deal." I said as I shook his hand. "Lead the way." I said motioning with my arm.

"You want to spar now?" He asked surprised.

"Well, why not?" I challenged. He smirked and led the way into a big room with a wooden floor. I smirked, I could practically taste the fancy tuna.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the characters of my own creation.

Yuki POV

We entered a room where people trained. There were wooden floors and a door that led to, what I assumed, were the locker rooms. We walked in.

"Would you like to change into something else, or will you spar in that?" He asked pointing at my pajamas. I shrugged.

"I'll spar in my pajamas." I said. He nodded. He got into a defensive crouch and I just stood there.

"What kind of fighting would you like to try?" He asked as he slowly circled me.

"What about street fighting?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him. He nodded.

"Why not." He rushed at me. I waited till the last second then dodged. He ran at me again with his hands outstretched. I grabbed his hands and he grabbed mine. We pushed against each other until we both jumped back. He started to throw punches and kicks at me and I dodged them as I threw some of my own. "Not bad." He said breathing heavily. I dodged one of his punches and threw my leg up, kicking his face. He fell backward and got right back up, he spit out blood. He rushed as me and kneed my ribs. I gasped as I fell back. He went down with me and pinned me down. I stared up at him panting. "I win." He said happily. I nodded, he helped me up and I held onto his shoulder.

"You win. I guess I owe you a meal." He nodded smiling.

"I can't wait to see what you'll make." I smiled at him and he led me outside. We passed by the kitchen and there seemed to be a glow in there. I opened the door and saw Hunny. He was lit by candle light and looked kinda creepy.

"Hello Yuki-chan, hi Chika-chan. You want to share some cake with Usa-chan and me?" He asked. There were three four layer strawberry cakes around him and Usa-chan's eyes had a weird shine to them. We backed away.

"We're fine." I said and we ran away. I followed Chika and we ended up in a room. I'm guessing it was his room. I stared at him. "Does he do that every night?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed. "Sucks to be you." He nodded again. I yawned. "Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Chika." I told him smiling.

"Good night Yuki-sempai." He said. I smiled and left. I went in the room I would be staying in and got under the covers. I yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I put on some black jean short shorts that went right below my butt, a dark purple tank top, and combat boots that went to mid thigh. I laced them up and put my hair in a high ponytail. I walked out and went downstairs. I saw Hunny.

"Hey sempai." I said smiling. He smiled at me.

"You look pretty today Yuki-chan." He said smiling. A light pink tint invaded my cheeks.

"Thanks. You're on your way to school?" I asked him as we walked to the dining room. He nodded.

"I'm just going to eat something then leave. A car will be here to help you take your stuff home." I hugged him.

"Thanks sempai!" I said happily. He hugged me back and giggled. I followed him to the dining room. He ate and then left. "I'll be going to the club today." I told him. He nodded and left. I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs. The chauffeur took my bags to the car and I led the way on my motorcycle. When we got there, he took my bags out and helped me take them upstairs. "Thank you so much." I told him happily. He smiled.

"It's no problem Miss." He said and left. I grabbed my house key (which I had attached to my motorcycle keys) and opened the door. I walked in with my suit case and put it in Haruhi's room. I went back for my bags. I put everything in Haruhi's room and crept into dad's room. He was asleep. He didn't look that worn out, so I did something I haven't done since I was a small child. I took of my boots and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I kept chanting as I bounced on his mattress. He woke up with a start and looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"Haruhi? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He said as he yawned and sat up. I stared at him.

"Yeah dad, because Haruhi likes jumping up and down on your bed." I told him. He looked at me and realization dawned on his face.

"Yuki?" He whispered as tears filled his eyes. I nodded and tears started to fill my eyes too.

"It's me daddy. And I'm here to stay, for good." I told him. Tears spilled over and he tackled me in a hug. He cried onto my shoulder and I let my tears spill too.

"If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up." He said.

"It's not a dream." I told him. He got up and took my hand. He led me into the kitchen and made us tea.

"What happened?" He asked me as he sat down across from me.

"You'll have to thank the host club." I told him. I began to tell him what happened yesterday.

"Well, it was very nice of Mitskuni to let you stay with him." I nodded. He smiled, an amused glint in his eyes. "How do you plan to surprise our little Haruhi?" I smirked and told him my plan. He laughed. "That'll be a sight to see." He said happily. I nodded. I unpacked my stuff into Haruhi's room. Then, I changed into her clothes. The host club was aware of what I was going to do, and they were going to help. I put on her spare bandages and wig. It took some looking around, but I found the glasses she wore on her first day. I put on the black dress pants with the dull brown sweatshirt she wore. I made the wig untidy and made some of the hairs stick up. I put on the glasses and looked in the mirror. I was ready. I walked out and dad gasped. "I hope I never have to see my daughters like that again." He mumbled as he walked to his bedroom. I went outside and hopped on my motorcycle. I rode the familiar way to Ouran Academy. I left my bike at the front and started walking in. They should be about ready. It was about halfway through club when I arrived. I opened the doors and rose petals flew at me. Everyone stared at me in shock. I could see Haruhi's mouth hanging open.

"Welcome." All the hosts chorused. I leaned against the door.

"T-this, is a HOST CLUB?" We then began to reenact how Haruhi first met the host club.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'When in Rome do as the Romans do'? You will now be the host club's dog!" Tamaki said pointing a dramatic finger at me. I pretended to faint. I then stood up.

"And that's how Haruhi met the host club!" I cheered. All the girls began to clap. Haruhi was still just staring at me. I took off the glasses and popped in my contacts. I took out a comb and brushed my "hair" so that it was neat again. I stood a few feet in front of Haruhi. I smiled softly at her.

"Are you really here?" She whispered. I nodded.

"And I'm not leaving this time." Her eyes glazed over with tears. I held my arms out and she ran at me. She wrapped her arms around me at the same time I wrapped mine around her.

"You're really not leaving?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You should thank the host club." She nodded.

"HARUHI HAS A TWIN!?" All the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh oh." He muttered at the same time as a crowd of girls surrounded us.

When club was over, Haruhi and I slumped onto a couch. All of the fangirls requested her so they could hear our story. We had to retell it dozens of times. We held hands and just sat there.

"Well Haruhi, you made a lot of progress today." Kyoya commented.

"Thanks sempai." She sighed. She stood up and faced all of the hosts. She bowed respectfully. "I cannot thank you all enough for getting my sister back. I am forever in debt with you all." She said. I smiled at her.

"It was our pleasure." Tamaki said smiling. The twins got an evil glint in their eyes.

"Say, Yuki?" They said as they wrapped their arms around me. "Would you mind trying on something Haruhi won't?" I shrugged my shoulders. They got up and reappeared with a mannequin. It was wearing a pink bikini. It had frills in the front. "What do you say?" They asked. I shrugged. I slipped the bikini off of the mannequin and walked to the changing room. I stripped off all of my clothes and put the bikini on. I walked out barefoot and clad on nothing more then the bikini.

"The top is too tight." I said.

"It's because we made it when we thought Haruhi was flat chested. I nodded. Tamaki started having a fit.

"Mommy! Our daughter shouldn't be so casual about showing off her body!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya.

"Are you saying, that I don't look good?" I said with tears in my eyes. He looked shocked.

"Of course not! It's just that-" I turned away from him and made a tear slip down my cheek. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You're right sempai, I should be ashamed of myself." I said in a broken whisper. He turned me around.

"That's not true! You look very cute!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then there should be no problem in me wearing it." I said. He fell over anime style. "I'm going to go change back." I said and walked back in the changing room. I came out and sat down in Haruhi's lap.

"Yuki, we wanted to ask you a question." Kyoya said. I looked at him and saw the entire host club was standing all around him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be part of the host club?" They all chorused at the same time. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly.

"Sure! But all the customers and profit I make have to go to Haruhi's debt!"

"Deal." Kyoya said and we shook hands.

"Tamaki? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"See if I can also get a scholarship. I'd like to come to this school too." He nodded. I smiled. For once in my life in a very long time, it felt like everything was falling into place.

The next morning, Haruhi and I woke up together. We were sharing a bed. I wrapped myself in her spare bandages and put on her spare wig. She lent me one of her spare uniforms. I put all the things I would need in a messenger bag identical to her's. We walked out holding hands.

"Come on Haru-chan! Please! It'll be faster and we'll save train fare." I begged as we stood outside and in front of my motorcycle.

"Fine. But we better get there in one piece." She said. I smiled and handed her a spare helmet. I put mine on and hopped on. She cautiously got on and put her hands on my shoulders. I revved the motor and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I laughed as I sped down the street. Suddenly, Ouran Academy came into view. People stared. I dodged everyone and occasionally made the girls' skirts fly. I chuckled and Haruhi smacked my shoulder. I parked in the front and switched the bike off. It was deathly silent as everyone stared. I got off at the same time Haruhi did. She took off her helmet and put it on the holder. I took off the helmet and shook my hair dramatically. Girls gasped and blushed. I winked at them which made then blush even more. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and began to walk in with her. Once we were in an empty corridor, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces!?" I said gasping for breath.

"Are we causing trouble so early in the morning?" Two identical voices said from behind us. We looked behind us and smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there smirking.

"And if we are?" We challenged. They smirked wider.

"Then you need to be punished." They said seductively. I was acutely aware of the crowd of fangirls hiding behind the corner, being led by Renge.

"What kind of punishment?" We asked with fake blushes as they approached us. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and Kaoru grabbed me. They whispered in our ears.

"Sexual punishment." They whispered loudly. You could hear the fangirls breathing increase. Hikaru pinned Haruhi to the wall opposite of the wall Kaoru pinned me. You could practically see the steam coming out of the fangirls. Kaoru inched himself to my lips and I fluttered my eyes closed. I think he's really gonna kiss me. Then the bell rang. They quickly let go of us. "We should get to class." They said and we nodded.

"AW!" The fangirls groaned in frustration. We smirked and walked to class.

"Everyone! We have a new student joining us! Yuki Fujioka!" I stood at the front.

"Hello everyone. My name is Yuki. I'm Haruhi's big brother-"

"Only by five minutes!" Haruhi yelled out.

"Yes, but five minutes is enough." I said smirking. The fangirls blushed. "Anyway, I hope we get along and can be great friends. Would you like to ask me anything?" One girl raised her hand. "Yes, my dear?" The girls swooned.

"Um, will you be joining the host club?" I nodded smiling.

"Yes. I would very much appreciate it if all of you beautiful young ladies come see me." They squealed and I looked at the teacher.

"You can sit-" the sound of a chair scraping the floor was heard. Now there was an extra desk between Haruhi's and Kaoru's. I smiled and sat down. Our four desks were all stuck together. I smiled as the class began.

~epic time skip~

We all walked to the club room. Everything was nice as it usually was. Kyoya handed us each bags.

"Go get changed he said." We nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru went into one dressing room, and Haruhi and I went into another. When we came out, we were all wearing the same thing.

"Tamaki, what will Yuki's type be?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki thought abut it. I raised my hand up.

"Ooh! Ooh!" I grunted as I hopped up and down. He looked at me.

"Yes Yuki?"

"Can I be the 'Naughty Type'?" I asked. There was a moment of pregnant silence.

"If you think about it, it goes with her." Kyoya said. And so I was dubbed, "the Naughty Type". We all got in positions. I was standing across from Haruhi.

"Welcome." We chorused. The girls came in.

"Ladies, we have an announcement. Yuki, if you please." Kyoya said. I stepped forward and smirked seductively. "This is Yuki. He is Haruhi's older twin brother. He is the Naughty Type." Some girls swooned. We all went to different tables. Mine was right next to Haruhi's. Two girls came and sat with me.

"Hello Yuki. We usually go with Haruhi, but we wanted to see you." They said. I smiled at them, then gasped. "What is it?" One asked.

"Haruhi told me his customers were beautiful, but he didn't tell me you were all so gorgeous!" They blushed. I stood up and bowed. "I'm honored to be in the presence of such beautiful women, I hope my presence can be enough." I told them smiling. They blushed and we all sat down.

"Um, Yuki? Can you and Haruhi act something out?" One girl asked blushing. The other girls nodded vigorously. Well, we were dressed as samurai, why not? I went dramatically to Haruhi. I pulled her up and and into my arms.

"Haruhi! Don't worry! I'm here!" She seemed to catch on and clutched at my front.

"Yuki, don't worry about me, save yourself." She said sadly. I tilted her chin up so that our lips were almost touching.

"Haruhi, don't be so ridiculous! I could never leave you behind! You're my other half! What would I do without you?" She grabbed my face with her hands.

"But if anything should happen to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself." She whispered.

"Oh Haruhi." I said softly.

"Yuki." She whispered, slightly moaning my name. I pulled us closer and dipped her down so they wouldn't be able to see our faces, creating the illusion that we're kissing.

"KYAAA! TWINCEST! SO MOE!" The girls squealed. I straightened up. I looked at them. Haurhi's customers, my customers, and Hikaru and Kaoru's customers were all looking at us. They were in a little crowd and pairs of girls were clutching each other and spazzing out. I looked directly at them and kissed Haruhi's cheek. They all fainted. I giggled and sat down with Haruhi to drink some tea in the meantime while they regained consciousness.

"Was it necessary to make them faint?" Haruhi asked from behind her tea cup.

"Nope." I said popping the "p". Suddenly, Mori got up and did epic samurai maneuvers. He struck the door and the host club began freaking out. Mori opened the door and sitting there was a cute redhead.

"We have a visitor." Mori said in his deep voice.

It was after club and we were all back in our school uniforms. We were seated on a couch. Haruhi and I on either side of Kyoya.

"It is said that if you look him in the eye, you'll have nightmares for months. If you talk back to him, you'll be sent to the hospital. And if you bump shoulders with him, you'll be sent to an early grave." Kyoya read from his black notebook.

"That's quite the rep you have there." I told him. He stared at me. And I just smiled at him. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ritsu Kasanoda." He grunted. I stood up and walked to him. I held my hand out when I stood in front of him.

"My name is Yuki Fujioka." He shook my hand.

"And I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said standing next to me. She shook his hand too.

"Do you guys like...kick the can?" He asked. We looked at a each other.

"Not in particular, but it might-" Haruhi started.

"Be fun to play once in a while-" I continued.

"With friends." We both ended. His eyes were smiling with happiness even if his face wasn't. Tamaki then interrupted us and started talking to him about how the host club would help him. He snapped his fingers and the twins pounced on him. I had to stifle a laugh at how he looked.

The next day Kasanoda came looking like he always did. He seemed a bit mad.

"That was just a trial run!?" He exclaimed once the hosts tole him it was. Haruhi held a tray with tea and I held a tray with cake. We sat on either side of Kasadoda.

"Would you like a snack?" We asked him.

"Sure." he said. Haruhi began to pour his tea and I began to cut him a slice of cake. We were about halfway through our snack when Tamaki called Kasanoda over.

"We have a plan to make you more appealing!" He said dramatically. We looked up and saw Kasanoda wearing black cat ears.

"Demon cat." Hunny sempai said with a -.- face.

"I don't think he looks that bad." I said as I looked at him. "Maybe you'd look better if you smiled." I pointed out.

"How about we go all out-" Kaoru started.

"And dress him up?" Hikaru finished. They both held up a maid's dress. They slipped it on him. He looked like a cat maid because he was still wearing the cat ears.

"I was told I could find my young master here-" The man stopped as he saw Kasanoda.

"You didn't see anything!" Kasanoda yelled as he ripped off the dress and cat ears. He ran out. The man ran after him. After a bit of thought, Haruhi and I ran after him too. We found him sitting with a box in his lap. We looked over his shoulder and saw a little bird.

"Is that a sparrow?" We asked as we sat on either side of him.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Hey, Haruhi? Remember how we played when were little?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Yeah. We used to sneak up behind birds with laundry baskets and catch them."

"I think the longest we kept one without our parents noticing was, what? Three days?"

"Yeah, it started singing one morning and our parents noticed." Haruhi said giggling. I laughed along with her and didn't notice Kasanoda staring.

Kasanoda POV

Yuki and Haruhi were sitting on either side of me. They had such thin wrists. Suck big sparkling eyes. They had slender necks and long legs. Their laughs sounded like giggles. People have never been comfortable around me, especially girls. It was kinda nice being able to talk to girls. Wait! They're guys! Not girls!

Yuki POV

Haruhi had the sparrow in her hand and I leaned over Kasanoda to take a closer look at it.

"Watch out!" Hunny yelled. We looked up and saw him kick a can of paint away. It opened and sprayed red paint all over Haruhi and I. Turns out it was two guys that were out to get Kasanoda.

"Are you two alright?" He asked us.

"Yeah, we just need to change." We told him smiling. We held hands as we walked back to the clubroom. We went inside and started taking off our clothes. I also took off the wig and bandages, Haruhi did the same. You get tired of them after a while. We stripped to our under wear. The paint had also gotten on our pants. We put on the fresh pairs of pants just as the door burst open. It would have been a good idea to lock it. Standing there shocked was Kasanoda and Renge with her army of fangirls behind him.

"HARUHI AND YUKI ARE GIRLS!?" Could be heard all throughout the school. Oh shit.

I threw a shirt at Haruhi. I grabbed Kasanoda and dragged him in the room. I could see the hosts behind the fangirls, they looked worried. I slammed and locked the door in Renge's face. I turned around and saw Haruhi had just finished buttoning up her shirt. She reached for the bandages and the wig.

"Don't bother, everyone already knows anyway." I growled. She nodded and let them go. She threw my shirt at me and I slipped it over myself, I didn't bother to button it up. Kasanoda was just standing there. I wasn't the least bit shy that I was standing there and he had a full view of my torso. I walked to him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him down on a couch that was nearby. "You are in trouble." I growled at him. He visibly gulped.

Kasanoda POV

Haruhi and Yuki had just left to go get changed. I was happy because I would be able to play kick the can with my men. I ran with the umbrella to see if Haruhi and Yuki would like to play too. On the way I saw a crowd of girls.

"Where are you going?" One, Renge I think was her name, asked.

"To see Haruhi and Yuki!" I called back. They followed me. I entered the club room and it was empty. I walked to another room. I opened the door and was shocked. Where Haruhi and Yuki were supposed to be, were two girls. They had waist length chocolate brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and curvy figures with perky breasts hidden by lacy bras.

"HARUHI AND YUKI ARE GIRLS!?" All the fangirls yelled, it could be heard through out the school. One of them threw a shirt at the other while she walked to me. She grabbed me and threw me into the room. She slammed the door and locked it. One was just finishing up on buttoning her shirt. She reached for a pile of bandages and a wig.

"Don't bother, everyone already knows anyway." The girl who threw me growled. The other nodded and let them go. She threw her sister a shirt and she slipped it on without buttoning up. I just stood there with a full view of her torso and her chest. She walked to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She threw me again but this time onto a couch. She leaned forward. "You are in trouble." She growled at me. _Oh shit. _I gulped.

Haha, next chapter you get to see how Yuki gets back at Kasanoda! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran!

Yuki POV

I looked down at the face of Kasanoda. I had an idea of what I would do to get back at him, I would not let this go unpunished.

"Haruhi. I'm going to do something. Knowing me, do you want to stay or go outside and explain to everyone what happened?" I asked not not taking my eyes off of the redhead.

"Um, I'll go explain everything. Go easy on him, it was an accident." She said as she went out the door. Not bothering to put on her wig or bandages. I stood up straight. When the door closed behind her, I walked to it and locked it. I looked at Kasanoda.

"So, I'm still deciding on your punishment, because this will not go unpunished." I said walking back to him.

"Um, Fujioka, I'm really sorry-" I cut him off.

"An apology will not fix this." I said. He nodded. I walked to him and grabbed his hand. I pulled him up. I circled around him, then snapped my fingers as an idea formed in my head. "I know what your punishment will be." I said smirking. He nodded. I walked to the front of him. He already had his blazer and his shirt unbuttoned with his yellow undershirt showing. I I started to slip off his blazer.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked blushing. I smirked up at him.

"Making a fair trade. It's only fair that since you saw Haruhi and I in our underwear, I get to see you in your underwear." He blushed.

"But-" I out a finger up to his lips.

"No 'but's!" I said sternly. "It's only what's fair." He sighed and let me slip his blazer off. I also slipped off his shirt. I grabbed the hem of his under shirt and pulled it up. I visibly gulped as I looked at him. He had well toned muscles and a lean body. I stepped a bit back. "Now the pants." I said smirking. He blushed a dark scarlet but didn't move. "Don't worry, you won't get raped." I said smiling a Cheshire grin. He slowly put his hands on his belt. I turned around. "If it makes you feel better, I won't look while you take them off." I said as I turned around. I didn't turn back around until I heard cloth on the floor and shuffling. I turned around and had to fight off the blush threatening to creep up my face.

"There." Kasanoda said in a hard voice, trying to not show how embarrassed he was. I walked around him so that I saw him from every angle. I smiled. I stood in front of him and went up on my toes, he's quite a bit taller than me. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I told him smiling. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and stepped out. "You can put your clothes back on now." I told him winking as I closed the door behind me. When I turned around I began buttoning my shirt up. "What's up?" I asked them. They stared shocked with their mouths gaping open. I guess they saw Kasanoda standing half naked.

"Um, Yuki? What exactly was Kasanoda's punishment?" Haruhi asked. I smirked and winked at her.

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling. Tamaki began to freak out. He hugged me tightly.

"Mamma! Our daughter has seen the unseeable! She has seen things that are unsuitable for her age! We must cleanse her mind!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I blushed.

"You baka! I didn't see THAT much! Who do you think I am!?" I asked incredulously as I broke out of his hold. Kasanoda came through the door. "Oh, hey." I said smiling. Kaoru grabbed Kasanoda in a head lock.

"What he saw must be erased! Hold him still." Hikaru said holding a baseball bat. I snatched it out of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, he'll keep quiet about what he saw. We had a deal. Besides, knowing those fangirls, everyone already knows everything." I said logically. They nodded.

"Kyoya, what are we gonna do? If everyone knows we're girls, how am I gonna pay off my debt?" Haruhi asked. I smirked and snapped my fingers.

"Haruhi my dear, there is a very simple answer to that simple question. We simply become hostesses. Besides, it's about time young men with too much time on their hands get entertained too." I said. She seemed to think about it.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Tamaki?" Kyoya said looking at him for confirmation. Tamaki nodded.

"I was just about to say that." He said smiling. I stared at him.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I said crossing my arms, he went into his emo corner.

"You can leave Kasanoda." Kyoya said. He nodded and began walking out. I ran and jumped on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Make sure to come request me, Ritsu-chan." I said breathing onto his neck. I could feel his blush. He nodded and I jumped off him. He left in a hurry and I giggled. "So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I asked. They all looked thoughtful.

"Well I'm going to go advertise you guys. We'll also have to get costumes for women." We nodded.

"Are we gonna cosplay tomorrow?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No, but maybe the day after." We nodded. The twins appeared with two of those hideous yellow dresses.

"You'll have to wear the girl's uniform." They said smiling devilishly. I shook my head.

"There is no way on earth I will ever wear THAT. But don't worry, I'll make sure Haruhi and I look good tomorrow." I told them smiling. They sighed and put the dress down. I went back in the room and got our bandages and wigs. I stuffed them in my backpack and grabbed my blazer. I slipped it on and Haruhi did the same. We held hands. "Well, we'll be getting home now."

"Do we come dressed as girls tomorrow?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, that would be best." We nodded and walked out. I climbed on my motorcycle and Haruhi got on behind me. I revved the engine and raced home. When we got there, I hopped of and we both went inside. We finished our homework and made dinner. We ate and chatted about random things. We went to bed and fell asleep together. We weren't worried about tomorrow, I already knew what we would wear.

The next morning, we woke up bright and early like we normally would. I tackled Haruhi and wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Since you obviously have no sense of style, I'm going to dress us today." I said smiling.

"Fine." She sighed. I dressed us up. We both had black miniskirts, black long socks, purplish blue converse (that matched the color of the boy's uniform), a blue tank top with a short sleeved button up (unbuttoned) over, and the blazer from the boy's uniform as the final touch. We both put our hair up in high ponytails and walked out. Dad was in the kitchen when we walked out. We went in and made toast.

"Good morning, dad." We said in unison. We was gaping.

"Are you going to school like that?" He asked shakily. We nodded.

"They found out we're girls." We said in harmony. He cried tears of happiness.

"I thought this day would never come." He said blissfully as he walked back inside his room. We ate our toast and went outside. I hopped on my motorcycle and Haruhi looked weary.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Won't everyone see our panties if we go that fast?" She asked.

"Tuck your skirt under your legs and you'll be fine." She nodded and we were off.

3rd POV

_ "Do you think they're telling the truth?" _

_ "I don't know, but it kinda makes sense."_

_ "I wonder what's gonna happen?"_

_ "I wonder if they're cute?"_

_ "Do you think they'll still cross dress?"_

_ "Will they still be part of the host club?"_

_ "I wonder what their relationship with the hosts is?" _These were the thoughts of Ouran Academy's young men. Like Yuki predicted, word spread like wild fire. All these young men were wondering about the Fujioka twins, which upon recent discovery, were know to be girls.

Yuki POV

We rode in through the school's gates and parked in our usual spot at the front. Everything was deathly silent as the dust from our stop cleared. We hopped off and took off our helmets. We shook our hair out and held hands. All the boys were staring at us and the girls looked awed. We simply smiled and began to walk to class. When we got in, the first thing we noticed was two redheads, they tackled us and wrapped their arms around us.

"You were right Yuki! You guys look awesome!" Hikaru said happily. I giggled.

"Aren't I always?" I asked cheekily. We walked to our desks and sat down. Class began like usual except with more stares than normal.

~epic time skip!~

When we walked to the room, we noticed something different along the walls. There were posters of Haruhi and I! They advertised "The Ouran Host Club's New Hostesses" and that the boys should come see us. We sweat dropped and walked in.

"Hello everyone." We said in unison as we sat on a couch.

"Hello." Kyoya said. Mori nodded with an extremely small smile, the twins were busy doing stuff, and Tamaki was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Haru-chan and Yuki-chan!" Hunny said as he jumped up and hugged us both. "You both look very cute today!" He said smiling. We smiled back at him.

"Thank you sempai." We said with identical smiles. He hopped back to his table and went back to eating strawberry cake.

"Alright, you two will be hosting the males and young ladies of they request you." Kyoya said. We nodded. "Get ready." He said. We nodded again and went into our positions in front of the door.

"Welcome." We chorused as the doors opened. Both guys and girls came in herded by Tamaki.

"Ladies, you know what to do. Now men, you will be able to request the host of your choice. Yuki," I stepped forward and smiled. "Is the naughty type. And Haruhi," she stepped forward as I stepped back. "Is the natural type. Just tell Kyoya who you will be seeing today." They nodded and went to Kyoya. I went to go make tea and when I came back, there were three boys waiting for me. I grinned as I walked to them.

"Hello, thank you for requesting me." I told them as I sat down and put the tea in front of us. I sat between two of them on a couch and the other guy was sitting on the armrest.

"It's no problem, Fujioka." One said. I smiled at him.

"Please, call me Yuki." I said as I crossed my long legs. They nodded. "Would you like anything?" I asked as I gestured to the tea.

"Can I have a cup?" They asked together. I nodded and poured them their tea. Today should be interesting.

~time skip!~

"Make sure to come and visit me again." I told my clients smiling and waving. They nodded as they left, still grinning like they're high. I sighed as I threw myself on a couch when they left. "Ugh! I'm so tired!" As promised, Kasanoda had come during the day to see me. We talked for a while and he told me a bit about himself. I smiled and would speak to him about myself when asked. He said he would see me again soon. Me phone rang. The ringtone was "Cuppycake". That meant Sakura was calling me. "Hello?" I asked. I could hear sniffles. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Mommy, I miss you!" She said crying into the phone. My eyes widened and I could feel myself start to tear up.

"I'm sorry baby, but mommy's been very busy." I told her my pathetic excuse.

"But mommy! You promised you'd see me very soon!" She said crying. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I know baby, but mommy needs time. I promise I'll see you very soon. Can you pass me to daddy?" I asked her trying not to cry.

"Okay mommy, I love you." She said still sniffling.

"I love you too baby, now please pass me to daddy." I could hear the phone being passed. "Is she still in the same room?" I asked him.

"No. How are you, Yuki?" Kiku asked me.

"Just trying not to break down at hearing my baby cry to me about how much she misses me." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A whole bunch of shit went down. I went home, but only for a few days. You know my aunt, I couldn't go outside besides for school."

"Oh, where are you now?" He asked.

"I'm living with my dad and twin sister again. Are you home?"

"Yeah. Sakura has been wanting to see you." I sighed.

"Me too. But how do I see her? I don't want to leave my little girl alone."

"I'll make it work, don't worry. I gotta go, take care of yourself."

"Alright, you do the same. Bye." And the line went dead. I sighed. Suddenly, I threw my phone at the wall. It shattered into a bunch of pieces. I was breathing hard and tears were starting to form again.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Kyoya asked me. I shook my head and tears started to fall out of my eyes.

"No Kyoya, I am NOT okay." I said in a hard voice. "I miss my baby." I said. Those words opened the floodgates. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I felt arms wrap around me and when I looked up, I saw Mori. I practically tackled him as I wrapped myself around him. I cried onto his shoulder and he patted my back. Soon, I was too tired and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

What did you all think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I got in trouble and my mom took away my tablet. :(

Yuki POV

When I woke up, I was still in a warm embrace. I opened one sleepy eyes and saw I was still in the club room. I looked at the arms that were holding me and traced them up to the body. I blushed, it was Mori! I lightly shook him.

"Um, Mori?" He wouldn't wake up. I wriggled out of his hold and shook him some more. "Mori!" He stirred and opened an eye. He sat up and yawned deeply. "Did you stay the whole time with me?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah." He said nodding sleepily. Oh yeah, Mori talks more when he's sleepy. I looked outside, it was late afternoon.

"Mori? Can you take me home?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure, lets go. I'll call my car on the way." I nodded and got my school bag. We walked outside and his car was already there. Except it wasn't a car, it was a limo. Mori opened the back door and smiled at me. "After you." I smiled at him and he slid in after me. The driver started the car and we were on our way to my house.

"Hey Mori?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"How come you don't talk?" I asked him curiously.

"I guess Mitskuni does all the talking for me. I don't feel the need to talk around him, we understand each other without words." I nod.

"But why don't you talk to other people?" I asked him with big eyes. He smiled at me and leaned toward me.

"I don't think I'd have to talk for you to understand what I mean. You know what I say without me talking. I can only say that about very few people." He said with a charming smile and he leaned toward me some more. A pink tint invaded my cheeks.

"But it would be nice, to hear your voice more often." I say gazing into his grey eyes. He leaned closer and pressed his lips softly to mine. My eyes widened in surprise. The car stopped and he pulled away.

"Do you want me to walk you?" He asked still smiling. I shook my head blushing.

"No, that's alright. Thank you Mori." I said getting out. He nodded. I walked upstairs and through the front door. I slumped against the door still blushing and I touched my lips. Haruhi came out in some shorts, a tee, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, where've you been?" She asked. I stood up.

"Mori acts weird when he's sleepy." Was all I responded with as I ignored her question. She nodded.

"But he won't remember anything tomorrow so I wouldn't worry about it if I was you." My eyes saddened.

"Oh, alright." I said. "I'm gonna go change." She nodded and I walked into our room.

3rd person POV

Mori walked into his house and up to his room, not tired in the slightest. His cousin was waiting on his bed. Swinging his legs and holding his pink bunny.

"Hey Takashi." Mori nodded at him and put his stuff down. "So, how'd it go with Yuki?" He shrugged. "Did you talk to her?" He nodded. "Did you kiss her?" Again he nodded. "Did you tell her how you feel?" He paused before shaking his head. His cousin looked sad. "Why?"

"I'm not the one she loves." He said in his deep voice. Mitskuni looked sympathetic.

"You could be." He offered. Mori shook his head and smiled.

"I want her to be happy with whoever she chooses." Mitskuni nodded then smiled brightly.

"Lets go eat cake with Usa-chan!" Mori nodded and they headed off to the kitchens.

Yuki POV

The next day was like any other. After school, Haruhi and I walked hand in hand to the club. Today we were wearing black mini skirts with black tank tops, a white button up with the buttons from the middle and up undone, the usual blazer, and knee high combat boots. We had our hair down and both wore sliver bracelets on our left wrists. We walked in and Tamaki pounced on Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You look so cute today! Daddy is so happy!" I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Kyoya.

"Hi Kyo-chan." I said teasingly and pecked his cheek. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hello Yuki." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Wacha' doin'?" I asked him. He didn't take his eyes off his laptop.

"Just going over our sales, profit, and budget." I nodded and watch him work. After a while he stopped. "Was there something you needed?" He asked politely. I shook my head.

"Nope." He sighed and continued working.

~time skip!~

After club was over, I sat on a table next to a big window so I could look outside. I thought of my baby sadly. I miss her so much. The door opened and closed but I ignored it. I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I could hear small familiar footsteps but I also ignored them. I small hand reached out and tugged my skirt.

"Mommy?" I lifted my head up in shock and saw my baby girl. She was wearing a pink dress and little white shoes. I kneeled down and wrapped her in my arms. She wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Baby, is it you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I came to see you mommy." I smiled and picked her up in my arms. I saw Kiku standing behind her smiling. I walked forward and wrapped my free arm around his waist. I put my head into the crook of his neck and he hugged me.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his neck. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It was my pleasure." He said. I smiled and reached up to peck his cheek. A small snap was heard. We looked around and saw Kyoya had his back to us. He just walked away to continue whatever he was doing.

Kyoya POV

I saw her reach up and kiss his cheek. My pen snapped in my hand. Everyone turned to look at me as I turned around. I walked away. I wanted to get my police force on the phone to go after him. I felt bothered by the fact that she and him were so close. I mentally beat myself up, what's wrong with me? We all went home for the day. I couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking of Yuki.

~time skip!~ *it has now been a few weeks since the day Sakura came to yuki*

Yuki POV

Turns out Kiku asked his aunt if he and Sakura could live with her. She agreed and he goes to the public high school a few streets away while his aunt takes care of Sakura, dad helps when he can. He always brings Sakura over for club time since people really seem to enjoy having her here. Tamaki wanted to dress her up, but quickly got rid of that idea with one glare from me. Today our cosplay was going to be sort of renaissance. Tamaki was the king, Kyoya his banker, the twins were court jesters, and Mori and Hunny were knights. Tamaki wanted us to be princesses. Haruhi looked disgusted at the dresses and I agreed. I threw mine on the couch.

"There is NO way I'm wearing that monstrosity." I said in disgust.

"Well, what will you wear then?" Kyoya asked me. I took Haruhi's hand and went to the cosplay room.

"Oh, I'll find something." I said and locked us in the room. I found two brown skirts, they would reach the floor and wouldn't be too tight. I found some scissors and made them tattered up with slits going up. Haruhi's slits would go to her thigh, mine would go right under my hip. I found cream colored shirts that wouldn't be too tight either. I tattered one up for Haruhi and gave it to her along with her skirt. She raised an eyebrow but started putting them on. I found a cream colored tube top for myself, I was the naughty type after all. I put them on and took off my shoes and socks. "We're going barefoot." She looked curious but didn't say anything. I found shackles and chains. I put shackles on our wrists and ankles. I attached two or three chain links to them and found bracelets. I put one on my forearm and some on my wrists, Haruhi did the same.

"What are we?" She asked. Her skirt was low-rise and the shirt showed some of her stomach, besides that she was barefoot. My skirt was also low-rise and with the tube top I showed my whole stomach. I was barefoot and we walked out. Once they saw us, they all looked shocked. They were all gaping and most of them (everyone except Hunny) were blushing. I walked to a couch and sat down crossing my legs, opening the slits on the sides. We still had about five minutes.

"W-what are you wearing?" Kaoru was the only one able to speak.

"We're slaves." My eyes widened as an idea hit me. I raised my hand like I would in class and looked pointedly at Kyoya.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I be a pleasure slave?" I asked still smiling. They all blushed more. He looked shocked.

"Um, sure." I nodded. And we all got in position. I whispered something in Haruhi's ear. She hesitated but nodded. Instead of going in our usual places, we laid down on our sides with our head close together at the foot of Tamaki's throne. Tamaki was blushing but forced it down and smiled just as the door opened and students poured in. The boys were blushing at Haruhi and me. She just smiled like she always did while I smirked. The boys blushed some more and then we went to our usual tables. I walked to my customers swaying my hips, they visibly gulped. I carried tea and cake to them.

"Hello masters." I told them seductively. They blushed as I sat down and crossed my legs. Good thing Kiku wouldn't be bringing Sakura until club was over, I SO do not want her to see me like this.

~time skip!~

After club was over, some guy walked in at the same time Kiku walked in with Sakura. We still hadn't changed back to our clothes. She jumped in my arms and we all stared at the guy who walked in. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes, he was pale and had a fair complexion. I gasped.

"On my gosh, who is he? He's gorgeous!" I whispered excitedly to Haruhi. She sweat dropped and Kyoya broke another pen. "Kyoya, stop gripping your pens so hard." I told him. He nodded stiffly. Suddenly a maid and butler came and they threw some stuff on him. He had very dark green almost black hair and a black cloak. Oh! Haruhi told me about him! He's Umehito Nekozawa, the black magic club's president! I was so excited! I went through a goth stage in my life when I was living with auntie, so black magic appealed to me since then. I gave Sakura to Haruhi and rushed forward. I grabbed both his hands in my own and shook them excitedly. "Oh my gosh! You're Umehito Nekozawa! You're the black magic club's president, right? I'm Yuki Fujioka!" I said smiling as I shook his hands. He seemed shocked.

"You're interested in the art of black magic?" He asked in an ominous voice. I tilted my head forward so there would be a shadow across my face.

"You have no idea." I said smiling. He smiled at me. He began to shake my hands too.

"Well then Miss Fujioka, it's an honor." He said with as much princely charm as Tamaki as he bowed and kissed my knuckles. I giggled and blushed.

"So, can you tell me what you do in the black magic club?" I asked curiously as I led him to a couch to sit in.

"Well, the name speaks for itself, we practice black magic." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, how rude of me, would you like anything? Cake? Some tea?" I asked smiling at him. He nodded.

"Some tea would be nice." I got up and started walking to the kitchenette. I made some tea and brought it back with some cookies.

"Here you go." I said laying it i front if him. I sat down and remembered that I was still in cosplay. "Um, do you mind if I go change real quick?" He shook his head.

"Not at all." I smiled at him before running to the cosplay room and came out a few seconds later back in my uniform. I sat back down next to him. Sakura walked to me and reached her arms up. I picked her up and pulled her into my lap. "Is she your cousin or something?" Nekozawa asked as he looked at her.

"Nope! She's my mommy!" Sakura said happily. Kiku was having tea with Hunny and Mori, Haruhi was reading, the twins were talking with their heads together (probably plotting something...), Tamaki was spacing out, and Kyoya was typing away at his laptop. Nekozawa looked at me in shock. I smiled at him.

"Adoptive mother." I whispered so Sakura wouldn't hear. He nodded. "So, tell me more about what you do in your club." I said smiling.

"Well, we've recently started doing voodoo dolls." I nodded.

"Ah yes, voodoo dolls. I've used them quite a few times, you?" He shook his head.

"No victims so far. What doll did you use?"

"A stringed one, which do you use?" I asked fascinated.

"Ones carved out of wood. We carve them in shapes of cats." I nodded. "Who did you use them on?" He asked curiously.

"Where I used to live, there where really horrible people at my school. Long story short, they weren't so horrible anymore." I said evilly. He nodded smiling.

"Excellent use, not for boredom." I smiled at him. We talked for a while longer before he had to leave. He wrote on a piece of paper the days they meet and in which room. He handed it to me. "You should come to our club sometime." I nodded and took the paper.

"I will." He smiled and left. I like his cat puppet, it was kinda cute.

I turned around and the only ones there were Kiku, Haruhi, and Kyoya. I put Sakura down and went to grab my stuff. I was gonna walk out when Kyoya stopped me.

"Yuki, may I speak to you?" I nodded.

"I'll catch up to you guys." I told Haruhi. She nodded and they left leaving me alone with Kyoya. "What is it?" I asked him. He looked at me seriously.

What did you guys think?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yuki POV

I stood in front of Kyoya. He looked more serious than usual. _'Why would he want to talk to me?' _

"Yuki, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." He said with light in his glasses. I couldn't see his eyes.

Kyoya POV

She stood in front of me. She was obviously confused. I could see it in her eyes. So similar yet completely different from her sister's. Her big brown eyes were confused and pondering.

"Yuki, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." I told her. Her confusion deepened. I wanted to tell her everything. How I can't help but feel rage when I see her with other guys. How she so easily lets others touch and caress her. How I feel angered and jealous when the twins flirt with her and she unintentionally flirts back. How I felt like killing Kasanoda when I saw him standing practically naked behind her. How I hated the sight of her excitement when she saw Nekozawa.

I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looks. How I've learned to distinguish her from Haruhi and how they are completely different to me. How she looks so cute when she's sleepy in the mornings. How I want to be the one to comfort her when she cries. How I accept her for who she is, with all her faults and problems.

I want to tell her that she never has to be afraid of me leaving her. That ill always be by her side.

Yet here she stands in front of me. With big confused eyes that still hold childish innocence. Not knowing the internal conflict raging in me.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." She nodded urging me to go on. "Haruhi's dept is more than halfway repaid. Good job in hosting." She looked surprised but nodded. "That's all. You can go now."

"Um, okay. I'll see you later Kyoya." She walked out the door and was gone. I love the way my name so easily rolls off of her tongue.

Yuki POV

_'Huh, that was... weird.'_ I caught up with Haruhi, Kiku, and Sakura. I carried Sakura in my arms as we all walked home together.

"So, what did Kyoya sempai want?" Haruhi's asked me. I shrugged.

"Just to tell me that your debt is more than halfway paid thanks to me. And 'good hosting'." I told her. She nodded.

"Just for that?" Kiku asked.

"Well, it seems to me like he wanted to say something else, but couldn't get the words out." I said thoughtfully looking at the sky. We continued to walk home.

"Mommy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes sweetie?" I said looking at her.

"Why don't you and daddy sleep together?" She asked me. I blushed and looked at Kiku who was also blushing.

"Um, because we live in different houses." I told her.

"Can you sleep with him tonight? Then we can all sleep together!" She said excitedly. I sighed and looked at Kiku.

"Sure. I'll sleep over tonight." I told her smiling.

"Yay!" She cheered. I walked Haruhi home and took some pajamas then went home with Kiku. We arrived at his house and his aunt greeted me as usual.

"Ah, Yuki, how nice to see you again." She said smiling.

"Same here." I told her smiling. I helped out with dinner and we ate happily. When it was time for bed I went into the bathroom to change. I was in my boy shorts and a big tee. Kiku was in just his boxers and a wife beater. Sakura was in a small nightgown. I climbed into bed and Sakura climbed onto my stomach. She laid down on my stomach with her head in my chest. Kiku laid down next to me and turned off the lights. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up and groaned. I rolled onto my side and searched the bed for Haruhi.

"Haru-chan?" I mumbled.

"Good morning mommy!" Sakura said cheerfully. I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"Hey sweetie, good morning." I said smiling and kissing her cheek. "Where's daddy?" I asked her.

"He's in the kitchen making you breakfast." She said giggling. I smiled at her and stood up.

"Then lets go in the kitchen." I said scooping her up and putting on some slippers. We went inside and I saw Kiku making breakfast. "Good morning." I told him smiling.

"Good morning." He replied and handed me a plate of waffles.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Oh, about seven, you've still got some time." I nodded and we ate in comfortable silence. He asked his aunt if we could borrow her car and she agreed with a smile. Kiku took me to my house. Yesterday I had already left Haruhi her outfit for today. I took mine and put it on. Some above-knee black long socks, the blazer, a blue mini-skirt (the same color as the blazer), a white button up short sleeved blouse, an (also matching) blue ribbon to tie on the neck of the blouse, and some black shiny Mary Janes. I practically skipped down the steps with my messenger bag and my glasses. I got in the car and hurriedly tied my hair in low twin pig tails. We got to the front of the school and Kiku dropped me off.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." I said kissing his cheek and getting out. I stepped out of the car and saw Kyoya also getting out of his limo. "Hey Kyoya!" I said catching up to him.

"Hello Yuki." He said nodding at me.

"Good morning, how are you?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm fine, yourself?" He replied.

"I'm pretty good." I saw Haruhi walking in front of me. I giggled and ran forward to catch up with her. Once I was close enough, I slapped her ass.

"Ouch!" She turned around startled to look at me.

"Slap ass Friday!" I said giggling and continuing to run.

"Yuki!" She yelled as she ran after me. I made it into the clubroom first and I ran in laughing. Haruhi ran in after me and Kyoya walked in a bit later. Haruhi and I were running around the room and I was laughing at her. Suddenly, and I swear it was an accident, we bumped into a table. A table with tea. And Hunny's Usa-chan... Haruhi and I stared horrified at the mess. I looked around for Mori. Shit! He's not here! And Hunny'll be here any second! We were panicking trying to think of something. I saw Tamaki struggle with Haruhi to get her to wear a big bunny suit. Then I saw the twins. They had another bunny suit in hand, but this one looked like something out of 'Playboy'...

"Give me that." I said taking it out of their hands and ran to a changing room. I came out a few minutes later. "This should distract him long enough." I muttered. I had the pink strapless whatever it was called, white fishnet stockings under, white high heels, a white puffy bunny tail on my butt, and white bunny ears on my head. I also had a pink bow around my neck and white wrist cuffs. "I don't care who, but one of you needs to get Usa-chan to the cleaners, now!" I growled at them. The twins snatched up Usa-chan and ran away with him. I sat on the bed Hunny uses for naps and crossed my legs. Hunny and Mori came in. Hunny immediately looked at the now clean table and frowned. His face wasn't cutesy anymore.

"Where's Usa-chan?" He asked slowly. 'Damn this kid is scary!' I stood up and walked to him with a big smile.

"Hunny-sempai, can I be your Usa-chan today?~" I asked him smiling. He looked up with big cute eyes.

"Yeah! Lets go eat some cake!" He said hugging me around my waist. 'Those twins better hurry up!'

~after hosting~

The twins finally came back and put Usa-chan on a couch. I can't believe I had to host like that! Hunny looked at the couch.

"Usa-chan!" He yelled as he ran and scooped him up. I sighed and sat next to Kyoya.

"I'm never doing that again." I muttered.

"Oh, I don't know, you seemed to attract a lot of customers in that costume." He said sweeping his eyes over it. I blushed and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going to go change." I said hurrying to the changing room. Kiku wouldn't be bringing Sakura today. I came out in my uniform and sat down next to Kyoya again.

"I PROPOSE WE GO TO THE BEACH!" Tamaki yelled excitedly. I looked up curious.

"Why?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time with a tilt of our heads. Haruhi came and sat on my lap.

"Because, we made a lot of customers happy last time." Tamaki said with a small blush.

"And this time we can-" Hikaru started.

"See Haruhi in a swimsuit." Kaoru ended. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Sure. Why not." I said as I played with Haruhi's hair.

"Okay! We'll all go tomorrow! Make sure to bring a change of clothes!" Tamaki said smiling.

"Why? Won't we go back home?" I asked looking up.

"We're going to stay at Kyoya's family's house again." Tamaki said. I nodded.

"Ugh, fine." I said hiding my face in Haruhi's brown hair.

~the next day~

Haruhi and I wore identical white sun dresses and we both had the same hair style, low twin braids. We had white sandals and woven bags with a change of clothes, towel, and swimsuit. We both were holding hands and got in the limo with identical frowns.

"Did you really have to bring a limo?" We both asked as we crossed our legs.

"What else would we bring?" The twins asked smirking.

"Oh I dunno-" Haruhi said.

"Maybe a regular-" I added.

"Car." We both finished. I looked out the window as we rode through towns and streets. We finally got to the beach house and had guests waiting for us. There were guys too. I sighed at the same time Haruhi did. We walked out smiling.

"Good morning." We both said cheerfully.

~time skip fifteen minutes later~

"Come on Haruhi! You look fine!" I tried reasoning with her. We both put on our swim suits and she refused to come out.

"But Yuki, I's rather wear some shorts and a tee." She whined.

"You look fine dear, come on." I said taking her hand and leading her out to the beach. We walked holding hands and everyone turned to gap at us. Haruhi was wearing a light blue one piece with a white flower on her waist on the left side. I wore a light blue bikini with a white flower on the left breast. I walked smiling and Haruhi was blushing cutely. I smiled at my guests and Haruhi walked to a group of girls that requested her. "Hello everyone, how are you all?" I asked them smiling.

"We're fine." The three boys said blushing. _'Hehe, today's gonna be awesome.'_

~time skip a few hours later~

Kyoya POV

It was late and the sun was setting. I sat on a beach chair as Haruhi went for a walk with some of the girls and Yuki made a sandcastle with some of the guys. Neither Haruhi not Yuki went swimming. Yuki was happily reinforcing the walls of the castle when suddenly her head snapped up. She had a panicked look in her narrowed eyes and was looking everywhere. Suddenly, her eyes flashed to the cliff from last time. It was Haruhi and the same guys were there. One had Haruhi in his arms and the other had the girls.

"Haruhi." Yuki stated. She shot up and ran faster than I thought possible. Mori and Hunny sempai raced after her but couldn't catch up. She made it to the cliff and now the twins, Tamaki, and I were running after them after I told the guests to stay put. Yuki managed to make the guy let Haruhi go and punched him in the face. I heard his nose shatter. After Yuki put Haruhi behind her in an effort to shield her, the other guy snuck up behind them and grabbed them both by the hair. Haruhi whimpered in pain and Yuki hissed. He dragged them to the cliff's edge and Yuki began to frantically scratch at the arm that held Haruhi. She drew blood and cut him deep but he wouldn't let go. I watched horrified as they were both thrown off the edge. I managed to see Yuki wrap her body protectively around Haruhi's and cushion their fall into the water. This time I let the twins have their way with those punks as we ran to the shore. As soon as we got there I saw something swimming toward us. It was Yuki with Haruhi on her back. She swam all the way onto the shore and let Haruhi down before stumbling and falling in the sand. Haruhi also fell down. Yuki was coughing like crazy and Haruhi was panting.

"A-are you okay?" Haruhi asked worried as she crawled to where Yuki was. Yuki looked up and cupped Haruhi's cheek.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She said shakily standing up.

"I'll call a doctor." I said grabbing my phone.

"It's fine Kyoya, I don't need to see a doctor. You could get one to check out Haruhi though." She said dusting herself off of the wet sand that stuck to her skin.

"Yes you do, not stop arguing with me." I said dialing. She snatched the phone out of my hand and hung up. Everyone was quiet as they all stared at her and me.

"No I don't. I'm fine." She hissed.

"No you're not. You're hurt." I told her as I looked at her slightly red skin. That fall will leave her skin bruised since it was so high and they fell in wrong, not to mention she absorbed all the impact.

"If I say I'm fine it means I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me, I can take care of myself. But feel free to get someone to see Haruhi." She said stubbornly. I grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Stop being so stubborn and ignorant. You don't need to act tough and pretend to be fine when you're obviously hurt." I growled at her as purple aura seeped out of me. Everyone stepped back and she narrowed her eyes into slits. Her own purple aura seeped out of her, it was a lighter purple but had more black than mine.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." She hissed out venomously. She turned her heel and stomped back to my house.

~dinner time~

"Takashi, can you go get Haru-chan and Yuki-chan?" Mori nodded and left. We sat down for dinner, this time with sushi and crabs. Mori came back a few minutes later with the twins. Haruhi had on another cute nightgown. It was pink and frilly going to just over her knees. Yuki wore a sexy black night gown. It had spaghetti straps and was silk. It ended just under her butt. They were both barefoot and had their hair down. They walked to us. Yuki's skin was starting to slightly bruise. Humph, if she wasn't so stubborn she'd be okay. They held hands and walked in front of Mori. The Hitachiin twins gave them thumbs up and they smiled. Yuki smiled at them and I growled under my breath. They finally sat down and began to eat. Maybe if I talk to her she'll cave in and apologize.

"Yuki, will you pass me a crab leg?" I asked her politely with my host club smile. Faster than a bullet she threw a crab leg at me. I barely dodged it and I looked behind me. Its claw was stuck on the wall keeping it there. Everyone was silent.

"Oops, my apologies." She said in a sickly sweet voice and continued eating. I glared at her and she just smirked back at me, giggling. I stood up and slammed my hand on the table.

"I'm going to go take a bath." I stalked away. How dare she?! I went to the baths and took a hot shower. I went out an hour later and was walking in just my pajama pants past the doors to the guest bedrooms when I heard hissing and cursing. I put my ear against the door and heard Yuki.

"Fuck." She hissed. She was panting and occasionally whimpering. "Ow." She hissed. My eyes widened and I stared at the door. _'What the fuck is she doing in there ?!' _I opened the door and saw her. She looked up startled and had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Kyoya." She whispered. She had her nightgown up and was bandaging her stomach. It was a nasty purple color. How in the hell was she able to walk like that?! She pulled her nightgown down and stared at me with big eyes. "Why didn't you knock?" She asked trying to distract me as she hid the bandages.

"It's my house." I reminded her closing the door and walking to her.

"It's still rude." She said backing up on the bed. I crawled on the bed after her. She stopped when her back connected with the headrest. I pulled up her nightgown and looked at her stomach. It was a nasty bluish purple color and looked painful.

"How did you manage to even move?" I asked her as I grabbed the bandages.

"I'm good at hiding my emotions." She said. I began to wrap the bandages around her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bandaging your stomach. If you won't let me get a doctor to see you, I can do at least this much." I said reaching behind her.

"Oh." She mumbled. When I was done I sat up and she stared at me. I stared back at her. "I'm sorry. About what happened at dinner. That was incredibly rude of me." She apologized. I nodded.

"It's okay." I said looking down at her. She is so pretty. She put her hands on my shoulders and lifted herself slightly. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She said looking into my eyes.

"No problem." I responded. I leaned slightly back and the motion sent her off balance. She fell forward on top of me. The way she fell her nightgown went up exposing her innocent looking white panties and she was straddling my hips. She looked up startled.

"I-I'm sorry." She said hurriedly. Her face was centimeters away from mine. She smelled good like sweet oranges with a small hint of vanilla. She was light and her body molded perfectly to mine. I leaned forward and locked our lips. She froze in shock then melted into the kiss and kissed me back. I placed my hands on her hips and she knotted her fingers in my hair. I sat up with my legs crossed and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled away panting and I moved my lips to her neck. "Kyoya, why are you doing this?" She asked out of breath. I decided to just tell her.

"Because I like you, I have for a while." I told her looking up to see her reaction. She looked surprised.

"But, I'm just a commoner. What would you gain from being with someone like me?" She asked confused. I cradled her face in my hands.

"Because you're not like anyone else. You're simply you." I told her. I would gain something from being with her, personal gain. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. We kept kissing until we were both out of breath and sleepy. She laid down

and I laid down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pressed herself closer to me.

"Kyoya, are we... together?" She asked tentatively.

"Um, I guess. Sure, if you want to." I said not really sure how to respond. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She responded.

"Then you're mine." I said burying my face into her hair. She sighed and we both fell asleep.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yuki POV

When I woke up the next morning I was lying next to a warm body. Long arms were wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Kyoya. Last night's events flashed through my mind. I smiled and snuggled closer to his warmth. He rolled over and I was lying on top of his chest. I just put my head his chest and listened to his heartbeat. A few minutes later, the sun started shining in his face making him grimace. I leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Wake up Kyoya." I hummed to him.

"Mmm." He hummed back. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Time to get up." I told him.

"Five more minutes." He said opening one eye at me. I shook my head smiling.

"Nope, you have to get up. Besides, I'm hungry and want breakfast." I said pouting. He smiled and sat up. I slid down a bit from his chest and was now straddling his lap.

"Well, this is a great way to get up." He said nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I couldn't agree more." I said kissing his hair. He looked up at me and leaned forward. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. He put his hands on my hips and I knotted my fingers in his hair. He licked my lips asked for entrance and I complied. We battled for dominance and suddenly,

The door burst open.

We snapped our heads to the door in shock and saw all the host club standing there gapping. Haruhi had no emotions on her face.

"Oh shit." I cursed. I just looked at them. "Um, good morning." I said sheepishly. Haruhi came forward and grabbed my arm, she pulled me off of Kyoya. I pecked his lips once more before she practically dragged me out of the room. Kyoya and the host club looked at us and flinched when the door to Haruhi's room slammed closed. She leaned against the door with her arms crossed and stared at me. It was moments like these that I felt younger than Haruhi by many years. "Good morning Haru-chan." I said smiling. She raised an eyebrow and I shut up.

"So, I'm guessing your morning was extremely good." She said. I slightly blushed. "When were you planning on telling me?" She asked.

"Today." I said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We got together last night." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Yuki, don't tell me you guys..." I blushed.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you. The only thing you need to worry about now is dad." She said smiling sympathetically. I sighed nodding.

"You're right."

Kyoya POV

We all flinched as Haruhi slammed the door behind her. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Kyoya, what was that?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Your make out session with Yuki!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Kyo-chan. Are you guys together now?" Hunny asked me. I hesitated but nodded.

"Yes sempai, we're together." I told him. They all stared at me surprised. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Kyoya, you're serious about Yuki, aren't you?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"Of course, why would you ask?" I said.

"Because, we would all be very mad if something were to happen to Yuki, like a heartbreak or a mental break down." Mori said surprising us.

"That won't happen." I told them earnestly.

"I feel really bad for you though." Hikaru said.

"And why is that?" I asked curious.

"Because you'll have to deal with Ranka." He said smirking and I frowned. That's right, I'll have to deal with the scary transvestite/cross dresser known as Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka. Shit.

Yuki POV

A little while later we all got in cars and headed home. Kyoya called someone so we could go in a car by ourselves apart from everyone. I sat in the back with him and he held my hand. There was a tinted window separating us from the driver and the outside world. I leaned against Kyoya's side and he wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked pulling me closer.

"Nothing." I said pecking his lips. He cradled my jaw and kissed me back. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and leaned my head against his shoulder. I suddenly froze as a thought occurred to me.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked me.

"What am I going to do about Sakura? Kiku's her dad and I'm her mom, I don't know how she'll take this." I said as a crease appeared between my eyebrows. He smoothed the crease out and kissed my cheek.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said into my hair. I sighed and nodded. I didn't notice the car had stopped. Kyoya pulled me onto his lap and I straddled his hips. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" He asked as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"When?" I asked enjoying his treatment.

"Tomorrow night." He replied kissing my collar bone.

"Sounds fun." I said smiling. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me. I knotted my fingers in his hair and lightly tugged. He pulled me closer to him and ran his hands up and down my sides. Suddenly the door of the car opened and we both turned in shock. I paled. "Hi daddy." I said as I stared at the fuming form of my father.

Haruhi POV

We arrived a bit after Kyoya's car did and I got out. I went upstairs and into our apartment. Dad was there.

"Hello Yuki! How was the trip?" He asked smiling. I sweat dropped.

"Dad, I'm Haruhi." I said putting my stuff down.

"My apologies dear. Where's your sister?" He asked curiously.

"Probably down with Kyoya in his car. I said as I started to make tea.

"Why would she be?" Dad asked tilting his head.

"They're together now." I said without thinking. I froze. "I should not have said that." I said turning around and seeing dad's dust tracks as he flew down the stares. I followed him. "Crap. Crap. Crap." I kept chanting. He opened the door and interrupted him. Yuki visibly paled and Kyoya tensed up, you couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses.

"Hi daddy." She said scared. Dad was furious.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yuki POV

Kyoya and I sat down across from dad. Haruhi was seated to my left and dad was pacing back and forth in front of us with the kendo stick he requested of Mori. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny were all seated in the living room with snacks. Kyoya and I held hands under the table and our eyes followed my dad. Suddenly, he brought the weapon down sharply onto the table making Haruhi and I jump, Kyoya stood his ground.

"So, Ootori Kyoya, you've defiled my daughter." Dad accused and leaned forward so he was right in Kyoya's face. I blushed brightly and facepalmed.

"I have not treated Yuki in anyway that is ungentlemanly and/or disrespectful." Kyoya answered in a business-like, respectful tone. I bit my lip.

"Is that so? Then what was that I saw in your car?" Dad asked with fire in his eyes.

"Dad," I spoke up and he turned to look at me. "I was the one who sat in Kyoya's lap." I said saving Kyoya as he didn't know how to explain that one.

"What about the rest?" Dad asked not wanted to say it.

"That was me. I kissed Yuki." Kyoya admitted like he was confessing murder.

"And I responded." I added. Dad thought about it.

"When did you two get together?" He asked.

"Last night." I blurted out without thinking. Dad flushed in anger and I paled.

"Ootori, did you deflower my daughter?!" Dad bellowed.

"No sir, I did not." Kyoya said calmly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said standing up.

"Then how did you mean it?!" Dad yelled. 'Dammit, I have to do IT.' I sighed and looked up at my dad. I made my eyes big and watery as I slightly pouted my lower lip.

"Daddy, Kyoya didn't do anything to me, I promise. You and mommy brought me up better than that. Don't you trust me?" I whimpered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Of course I do sweetie." Dad said hugging me.

"Then please accept Kyoya as my boyfriend." I said looking at him through my lashes. He hesitated so I pouted a bit more.

"Fine." He finally muttered.

"Thank you daddy. Now, how about Haruhi and I make you lunch while you get ready for work?" He nodded.

"That sounds good. Make it a portable lunch~" he called as he skipped away into his room. The whole host club looked at me in shock except Haruhi.

"Um, Yuki, since when can you do... that?" Kyoya asked.

"I've been able to do that since I was a kid. Haruhi can do it better though." I said jerking my thumb in Haruhi's direction. Haruhi rolled her eyes and tied an apron on. I tied my matching one on and we began to make dad's bento. We made it just like when we were little and tied a colorful cloth around it. Dad skipped into the kitchen with shining eyes.

"Thank you sweethearts~" he said kissing both our cheeks. We smiled.

"Your welcome dad." We both chorused. He walked out the door and we sighed. "Do you guys want lunch?" We asked. Everyone shook their heads except Kyoya who was writing something down.

"I actually think we should get going." Hikaru said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, we have to go home." Kaoru added wrapping a second arm around me. They sandwiched me between them and rubbed their cheeks affectionately against mine.

"We'll see you Monday morning." They chorused as they both kissed my cheeks at the same time. I just stood there blinking. Dark purple aura shot out of Kyoya and the twins paled. "Well, we should get going!" They said and ran out the door. They left after Tamaki tried to hug Haruhi, Hunny hugged haruhi and me, and Mori patted our heads. I closed the door behind them and Haruhi walked to our room.

"I'm gonna go study. I'll have my headphones on." She hinted looking at me. I nodded gratefully and she disappeared into our room. I sighed and threw myself onto the couch. Kyoya sat next to me and stroked my hair. I leaned into his touch and looked up at him. He still looked kinda mad about the thing with the twins. "You look grumpy." I said as I sat myself in his lap. He laid down on the couch and I laid down on top of him with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Of course I'm 'grumpy'. How could I not be with the twins all over you?" He said. I looked up at him and giggled.

"You were jealous?" I asked sitting up and looking down at him with my head tilted.

"Of course I was." He muttered and looked away. I grasped his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"That's very cute." I said leaning down and pecking his lips. He kissed me back and I pulled away. I smiled and hopped off him. I went into the kitchen and he followed me.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I climbed onto the counter to reach one of the highest shelves. I took out a small box and sat on the counter as I looked through it, looking for my favorite. Kyoya leaned on the counter beside me. I finally found the index card I was looking for and took it out. I blew on it gently and I looked at it. It read 'Double-Chocolate Vanilla Swirl Cake (For My Little Girl)' in beautiful handwriting. "What is that? A recipe?" Kyoya asked looking at it. I nodded.

"My mother made this recipe just for me, because she knew I love sweet things." I said softly. I looked at him smiling. "Would you like to make it with me?" I asked. He seemed surprised but nodded.

"Of course." He said smiling. I handed him my dark blue apron and put on my mom's white one. I always wore her apron when I made her recipes. Kyoya seemed lost so I had to teach him what to do. I helped him whip, and stir, chop, and melt. Together, we made my favorite recipe, that my mom made just for me. We were waiting and cleaned up as the cake baked in the oven. Kyoya was much more dirty than me and I giggled as I looked at him. When the cake was ready I carefully took it out of the oven and put it on a plate to cool. When it was cool, I began to decorate it with strawberries, vanilla, and pieces of chocolate.

"There, it's ready." I said smiling at Kyoya. I grabbed a knife and cut a piece.

"Just cut one, we can share." He said smiling. My eyes widened a bit at the surprisingly sweet idea. I nodded and cut us a piece. We sat down and began to eat it. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was as if though my mother had just made it. I smiled at him and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. A light pink tint invaded my cheeks at the sweet gesture.

"What was that for?" I asked eating another mouthful of cake.

"For being so amazing." He said smiling. I raised an eyebrow but leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for being so sweet." I said smiling. He smiled at me and we continued to eat the cake we baked together.

Kyoya POV

I walked through the doors of my house with a smile I couldn't wipe off my face. I walked up the stairs and thought about Yuki.

_~flashback~ _

_We were at her front door._

_"So, you'll come to dinner tomorrow night, right?" I asked her smiling. She nodded._

_"Of course. What should I wear?" She asked looking a bit more worried. I grasped her face gently in my hands._

_"Just be yourself, you don't have to dress up fancy." I said kissing her. She smiled into the kiss._

_"Thank you." She said with shining eyes._

_~end flashback~_

I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and chuckled to myself. I closed my eyes and smiled. Suddenly someone came in and I sat up making my face monotone. It was my big sister, Fuyumi.

"Oh, hello Onee-san." I said standing up. She giggled at me.

"You can't fool me, I say you Kyoya. What are you so happy about today?" She asked wiggling a finger at me. I needed to tell the family about Yuki anyway, might as well start.

"I have a girlfriend. And she's amazing." I said allowing a small smile to appear on my face. Her face showed total shock until she pounced forward and hugged me.

"Oh Kyoya, that's great news!" She squealed. She held me at arm's length. "You have to tell father and our brothers! When will I get to meet her? Did you invite her for dinner? When is she coming over?" She bombarded me with questions.

"I invited her to dinner tomorrow." I told her. She clapped her hands together and dragged me downstairs.

"You have to tell everyone at dinner!" She exclaimed excitedly. I nodded.

"Of course." We all sat down not the table. Father, Yuuchi, and Akito were here today. We all sat down for dinner and Fuyumi was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Fuyumi, what has you so excited?" Father asked her.

"Kyoya just has some great news to share with everyone!" She squealed. Everyone stopped eating and turned to me. I coughed and stood up.

"Father, I have a girlfriend. I invited her over to dinner tomorrow night so you can all meet her." I told them. Their eyes widened excepted dad, he just looked mildly surprised.

"Is that so, who is the girl?" He asked.

"Yuki Fujioka." I said.

"Fujioka? Is she related to that commoner girl who goes to your school?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Yuki is Haruhi's older twin sister." I replied. He thought about it.

"Hmm, from what I've heard that commoner girl is fierce. If her sister is anything like her then you're very lucky." Father said. I bowed.

"Thank you father." I said. I sat down again and we finished eating.

~later that night~

I was in my silk pajamas and laid down under the covers. I smiled as I thought about Yuki. She is so amazing. She's always so happy and cheerful. She knows how to make me smile and laugh. She isn't afraid to be bold or honest. She can take care of herself. She has problems but has learned to deal with them. She is sweet and caring. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_~dream~ _

_I was in my house. I walked to the kitchen and opened the door. What I saw had my jaw hanging open. It was Yuki. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the counter. She had a chef hat on and the only thing she was wearing was an apron. She smirked at me._

_"Kyoya~ I made you a treat. Be a dear and get it out of the fridge." She said winking. I walked to the refrigerator and when I opened it I fell inside. It was Yuki again but in a very skimpy maid outfit. _

_"Master Kyoya! We mustn't get caught!" She said blushing. She ran into the laundry room and I ran after her when I went in, I was in a different room again. It was an office and I was in a suit. Out of nowhere, Yuki came in wearing a high waisted pencil skirt that barely covered her butt and a blouse with the first few buttons undone so I could see her cleavage. She had her hair in a messy up do._

_"Here you go Mister Ootori." She said seductively and left through a door. I followed her and was in the 3rd Music Room. I was wearing the school's uniform and she came out of the dressing room. She had on what must've been a skimpy version of the girl's uniform. It was yellow, strapless, and small. At the waist it flared out a bit and she wore a red thin bow around her neck. She had mid-thigh long socks and Mary Jane shoes. She was wearing her glasses and bit her lower lip._

_"Sempai~" she cooed at me. She went into the dressing room and I followed. I was in my room and what I saw was by far the most arousing thing ever. Yuki was on all fours in my bed. The only thing she had on was my silk pajama shirt and it only slightly covered her butt. Her hair was down and between her teeth was, dare I say it, _

_A condom. _

_The room had rose petals everywhere and was lit by candlelight. She smiled and winked at me._

_"Kyoya, I need you." She moaned at me and tore open the condom with her teeth. My pants suddenly felt very tight. She giggled at me. "I want your cock in me." She said almost cooing at me. She sat down and leaned back on her elbows. She was about to open her legs when..._

_~end dream~ _

My eyes snapped open and I was panting. I looked and sure enough I was erect. I cursed my dreams and sauntered off to the bathroom. I took off my pajamas and walked into the shower. I turned on the water. Not too hot, not too cold. I grabbed my shaft and began to pump my hand up and down. I haven't had to do this in a while. I squeezed a bit and pumped harder. I could almost imagine Yuki doing this for me. The thought alone almost made me climax. I started to pant a bit as I thought about my dream with Yuki. About how she was in a different room each time and kept changing outfits. The image of her winking at me flashed through my mind and I grunted as I came. I stood there panting for a bit before finishing my bath. I got ready and left for school.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Yuki POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at Haruhi. Except, she wasn't there. I tilted my head and she came out of the shower. She was dressed and combing her hair. I raised an eyebrow. Why would she wake up so early on a Sunday? She smiled at me.

"So, today's your big day with Kyoya, huh?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yup. Tonight I go to his house to have dinner. I'm kinda nervous though. I'm not sure his father will approve of him dating a 'commoner'." I said scrunching my eyebrows worried. Haruhi chuckled and hugged me.

"Knowing you, you'd still date him." She said. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, you're right." I said smiling.

"Well, before dad left for work he told me to make you get ready at all costs. Soooo, get up and get in the shower." She said authoritatively. I shook my head smiling and got up. After showering and making myself squeaky clean she helped me choose my clothes. We decided on a lacy black underwear set. I pulled them on and just stood in my underwear.

"Okay, now what?" I asked as we stood in front of our closet.

"Hmm..." She put a finger to her chin. I started looking through the closet when I remembered something. I went into dad's room and into his closet. I took out a dusty box and brought it to our room. I opened it and dug around before taking out what found. It was a strapless dress that went above my knees. It had a medium sized bow on the waistline to the left. It was a very light purple at the top, but as it went lower the color got darker and at the bottom it was dark purple. I looked at Haruhi. "That's one of mom's dresses, isn't it?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"C-can I?" I asked her. She nodded with a small smile.

"I don't think mom would mind." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Me neither." I whispered. I slipped the dress on and smiled. A perfect fit. "What do I do with my hair and what shoes am I gonna wear?" I asked her. She rubbed her chin.

"You could always curl your hair. As for your shoes you could wear some dark purple ones." She offered. I nodded.

"I like how you think." I told her winking. She just shook her head and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll go get you dad's curler." She said.

"Also get me his makeup box!" I called after her as I looked for the right shoes. I found some 4 inch white pumps with small purple gems scattered around it. I pulled them on and went to the bathroom. Haruhi was there with the curler and the makeup box. I sat down and we began to curl my hair. About half an hour later we managed to finally curl my hair perfectly. We curled it in spiral curls and I put two white hair clips on the left side above my ear.

"Your curls look beautiful!" Haruhi said smiling.

"Then they're perfect." I replied and opened the makeup box.

"You're gonna wear makeup?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I blushed a little.

"Only a bit, not too much." I relied and took out some lipstick. I painted my lips a soft rose red. I put a bit of eyeliner in my eyes to give them shape. I put a tiny bit of white eye shadow then just a bit of brown to accentuate my eyes. I stood up and turned in a circle for Haruhi. "How do I look?" I asked biting my lip. She hugged me.

"You look amazing." She said smiling. I hugged her back.

"Thanks." I said softly. She pulled me into the living room.

"Stay there." She said and raced into dad's room. She brought his camera. "Smile." She said lifting the camera. I rolled my eyes. I smiled and put a hand on my hip. The camera clicked and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Dad told me to get a picture of your first date." She defended herself. I just laughed. I looked at the clock. Wow, we sure took our time, it's mid afternoon! "How are you getting to Kyoya's house?" Haruhi asked. I raised a finger about to tell her, but my mind went blank. I dropped my hand.

"I have no idea." I said sheepishly and worried.

"And you're just thinking of this now?!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry, that detail slipped my mind." I said raising my hands in defense. Someone knocked on the door and we turned to it curious. I opened it and it was a guy in his mid 30's in a black suit.

"Are you miss Yuki Fujioka?" He asked bowing. I nodded.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" I asked tilting my head confused.

"Young master Kyoya ordered me to come pick you up for your dinner date." He said straightening up. I looked Haruhi.

"Well that solves that problem." I said shrugging. She nodded. Kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." I said smiling.

"Good luck!" She called as I walked out the door. I nodded excitedly. My jaw immediately dropped. Outside was a very long limousine. Most of our neighbors were crowded around outside. I walked forward and most of them were extremely surprised. Others waved at me and I waved back. The driver opened the back door for me and I slid in. The seats were leather that felt more comfortable than my bed. I sighed. I don't think I'll ever fit in completely with rich people. The car started and I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my dress. It seemed like only a few minutes (maybe it was) but suddenly the car stopped and the door was opened for me again. I stepped out and my eyes widened as I saw the huge mansion. Wow. The driver led me up the steps.

"I was told to take you to the family room once you arrived." He said with a smile and leading me inside.

"Thank you." I said as I followed him. We entered a room with some sofas, two arm chairs, a big chandelier, and a grand piano. He held the door for me.

"Miss Yuki has arrived." He said bowing and I walked in. The door closed behind me and I looked at the people who were seated. It was a young woman, two young men, and a man who I assumed to be Kyoya's father. Kyoya stood up and walked to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I pulled myself closer to him.

"Father, brothers, sister, this is my girlfriend, Yuki." He stated in a strong voice. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said smiling. His sister came bounding forward and grasped me in a tight hug. The wind was knocked out of me and I stumbled back a bit.

"Hello Yuki! I'm Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi!" She said excited and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hello Fuyumi." I said. She laughed and let go.

"I like you. She's a keeper." She said winking at Kyoya. The two young men walked forward. The older one reached for my hand.

"Hello, I'm Yuuchi, Kyoya's oldest brother. How do you do?" He asked politely and with a charming smile. I put my hand in his and shook.

"I'm fine thank you." I said smiling at him. He let go and grinned back. The other also came to me. He grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles making me blush.

"How lucky my little brother is, to find such a lovely young lady like yourself. I'm Akito, Kyoya's older brother." He said grinning down at me. I smiled with pink cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. His father stood up and they all moved out of the way. He looked down at me and I stood tall staring back at him. We lasted like this for a few seconds in dead silence. Suddenly, he brought his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father." I grasped his hand firmly and shook with a small smile.

"The pleasure's all mine sir." I said in a strong unwavering voice. Kyoya's siblings smiled at me.

"Well, how about we all have dinner?" Fuyumi asked. Everyone nodded. Kyoya led me out and we trailed behind everyone as we walked to the dining room.

"Good job." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered back as I pecked his lips.

"Would you look at those two!" Akito called loudly. I turned forward again and blushed. Fuyumi giggled and Yuuchi smiled. We continued to walk into the dining room. Kyoya pulled out a chair for me next to his. Fuyumi sat on my other side. Maids came in with dishes and put them in front of us. I gulped.

"It all looks really good." I said blissfully. Kyoya chuckled.

"Go ahead and eat." He told me smiling. I nodded and picked up the beautiful wooden chopsticks that probably costed more than all of my day's makeup.

"Itadakimas." I said and began to eat. Everyone followed after and I closed my eyes blissfully. "Wow, I bet Haruhi is gonna be so jealous." I said taking another bite. Kyoya chuckled at me. We ate and suddenly Fuyumi spoke up.

"So Yuki, how far have you and Kyoya gone yet?" She asked with a big grin. I choked on what I was drinking and coughed into my napkin. Kyoya was patting my back and I looked at her with a red blush that would put a firetruck to shame.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to breathe normally.

"I'm serious, I wanna know if I'll be an auntie anytime soon." She said. I gapped not knowing what to say.

"Sister, let Yuki be. You're gonna make the poor girl have a heart attack." Yuuchi said. I looked away from Fuyumi and slowly my blush went away. We continued to eat and once we were done the maids took the dishes away and brought desert. It was strawberry swirl cheesecake. I smiled.

"I had it made especially for you." Kyoya told me smiling. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said reaching up and pecking his cheek. I took a bite and grinned. When we were done eating Kyoya stood up.

"I'm going to give Yuki a tour of the house." He said and I also stood up. He held my hand as we walked. We went back into the family room. "This is the family room." He said. I nodded. I couldn't help myself and let go of his hand to walk to the piano. I sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and I smiled at him. I lifted my hands and started to press the keys. I played a song that I played over the phone for Haruhi once when we were little. It was "Wings to Freedom" by Philip Wesley. He stared at me in awe as my hands flew over the keys. I smiled as i remember learning this song just for Haruhi. I hit the last note and looked at him. "That was beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered looking up at him. He cupped my cheek gently in his hand and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and pulled on his jacket, pulling him closer.

"Awe, look at them!" A voice cooed from the door. We both looked up and saw his siblings standing at the door. I blushed pink and Kyoya shook his head. He took my hand and stood up.

"Come on, I show you the rest of the house." He grumbled. I nodded and we walked around. He showed me every room. Eventually we ended up at another room. This one was huge! There was a huge queen sized bed with silk sheets, a giant flatscreen, there were rows upon rows of books, and a small black couch. The color scheme seemed to be dark purple, light purple, and black. "This is my room." He said. I nodded and looking at him smiling.

"Fitting." I said. He smiled and chuckled at me. He closed the door behind us and locked it. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It's so we won't be interrupted and I think you've blushed enough for one day." He said. I laughed and sat on his bed. I sighed comfortably.

"Good lord, this bed is so soft." I said closing my eyes. "Kyoya, can I sleep with you?" I asked laying on my stomach and looking at him. His eyes widened.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, your bed is so soft. It's like a cloud." I said resting my head on my folded arms. He smiled and sat next to me.

"I don't know if your father will let you. He'll probably just accuse me of stealing your virginity again." He said smirking. I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You wouldn't be stealing if I willingly give it away to you." I said quietly. He looked at me with wide eyes as all the joking left from them.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding like he didn't know what I meant.

Kyoya POV

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Did I hear wrong or is she implying...

"What I mean is, I wouldn't mind if it was you who was my first. I wouldn't mind at all, I'd actually enjoy it very much." She said bluntly. I gulped. It has to be a coincidence that I dreamed about something like this yesterday.

"Yuki..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say. She raised her hands in a defensive motion.

"I'm not saying we have to right now. I'm just saying I wouldn't mind doing it with you." She bit her lip before continuing. "That is, if you want to anyway." She said looking down blushing. Was she, insecure? I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Of course I want to. It's just, I think it's a bit early." I admitted she nodded.

"Okay." She said. She kissed me softly and I kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and fisted my hair in her hand. I put my hands on her hips. She moved and was now straddling my lap. Her dress went up and just barely covered her butt. I ran my hand a bit lower. She pulled back and looked at me. "We don't have to have sex right now, but we don't have to be completely innocent either." She said smirking at me. She kissed me again and licked my lips so I put my tongue in her mouth. She grabbed my hand that had trailed a bit lower and put it on her exposed thigh. "Don't be afraid to touch me." She whispered panting. "I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She said giggling. I kissed her again and felt her soft skin under my hand. Suddenly, her phone rang. She bit my lip playfully before pulling away. She stood up and smoothed out her dress before taking her phone out of a pocket in her dress. "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

Yuki POV

"Yuki! Where are you?! It's so late and dad should be home soon!" Haruhi yelled at me. I looked at the time. Crap, she was right! It was 11:45!

"Um, at the moment I'm in Kyoya's room in his bed." I said. I could hear her fall out of a chair.

"WHAT?! YUKI FUJIOKA, YOU GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed through the phone so I held it away from my ear.

"It's not what you think you pervert. I'll be home in a bit." I reassured her.

"You better be." She grumbled before hanging up. I hung up and put my phone away.

"Well, I've gotta go." I told Kyoya. He nodded.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." He said. I shook my head and kissed him, I bit his lip playfully again.

"Don't worry, it was worth it." I said smirking. He smiled and kissed my neck. Out of nowhere he bit me and I yelped in surprise.

"That was for biting me." He said sucking on it a bit. I giggled.

"Kyoya~ I've gotta go home before my dad does." I reminded him in a singsong voice. He rolled his eyes and stood up taking my hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He said leading me to the front door. I didn't see any of his family around. I waved to him as I got in the limo and left. It was quiet the ride home. When I got there I thanked the driver and went up the steps. I stepped through the door and saw Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi." I said kissing her cheek. She wiped away the lipstick I left there.

"Hey, do you have any idea what time it it?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but time went by too fast today." I said regretfully as I went into our room and got ready for bed. I hung up mom's dress and went into bed. I sighed missing Kyoya's soft bed.

"What?" Haruhi asked as she laid down next to me.

"I miss Kyoya's bed. That thing's like a fricken cloud." I said blissfully. She shook her head and turned off the lights. We quickly fell asleep.

Kyoya POV

After Yuki left I turned around and my siblings were there. They giggled and chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked defensibly.

"Well it looks like you've been busy." Akito said as Fuyumi held up a mirror. Yuki's red lipstick was all over my bitten lips. They laughed at me I and stomped my way back to my bedroom, cleaning off the lipstick. I got into bed and felt something vibrate, I looked and saw Yuki's phone. Huh, it must've fallen out. I looked at it and saw a text.

From: Hatsuharu

'Hey sweetie, I miss you! When can I see you again and have some more fun? ;)'

Wait, what?! Wasn't Hatsuharu that guy we thought was her boyfriend when we thought she was Haruhi?! And what does he mean by 'fun'?! I better ask Yuki tomorrow at school! Ugh!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yuki POV

The next day Haruhi and I woke up bright and early for school. We both put on black skirts, knee high combat boots, a white short sleeved under shirt with the first few buttons undone showing a black undershirt, the blue blazer, and we left our hair down. We went into the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast before running downstairs and getting on my motorcycle. We raced to school and through the front gates. We parking in the front how we usually do and held hands as we walked in. We sat in our usual desks in class. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared next to us. We smiled at them and they raised their eyebrows at us.

"Why do you two look so worn out?" They asked in unison.

"Because we went to sleep late." We replied in sync.

"Doing what?" They asked.

"Not sleeping." We responded and turned to the front.

~at hosting~

We walked through the double doors and everyone was getting ready.

"No cosplay?" We asked. They shook their heads.

"Not today." Hunny said smiling we nodded. Haruhi went to go sit with him and Hunny and I went to go sit next to Kyoya who was typing away at his laptop. I kissed his cheek and sat down.

"Hey Kyoya." I said smiling brightly at him. He didn't even look at me as he handed me my phone.

"You left your phone on my bed." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said taking it. I flipped it open and saw a text.

_From: Hatsuharu _

_'Hey sweetie, I miss you! When can I see you again and have some more fun? ;)' _

"Oh, I got a text from Hatsuharu." I said to no one in particular. Kyoya stiffened and continued to type on his laptop.

_'Well, you can come to hosting today. It'll start in a few minutes.' _I texted back. A few seconds later he responded.

_'Ill be there in a few.' _I smiled and closed my phone. A few minutes later, we all got into our positions.

"Welcome." We all chorused to our guests. They all walked in and at the back of the crowd was Hatsuharu. He grinned when he saw me and went running to me. He wrapped his arms around me picking me off my feet.

"Yuki!" He cheered as he hugged me.

"Hey Haru." I said smiling. He let me down and I held his hand as I sat him at one of my tables. I poured him some tea. "What's up? I haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh you know, here and there." He said shrugging as he accepted the tea. We chatted until it was time to leave. He stayed sitting and watched as everyone else left. When all the guests were gone he smiled and hugged me tightly. "Aw Yuki! You're so cute!" He squealed.

"Um, thanks." I replied. He suddenly leaned down as if he was gonna kiss me. I put my hands up and covered his mouth. "I don't think so, big boy." I said staring at him. He pouted at me.

"Why not? You used to love kissing me." He whined childishly.

"And I used to be single." I said as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"What, don't tell me you got tied down? What happened to _'single for life!'_ and _'I don't need a man!'_?" He asked imitating my voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Things change." I saids smiling at him. He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Aw, does that mean we can't have anymore _'fun-time'_?" He asked pouting at me disappointed.

"That's exactly what it means." I said poking his chest.

"Aw man. Humph, but you'll miss me! You always do! You'll come crawling back one day!" He said teasing and heading for the door.

"Whatever!" I called to him. He just chuckled and waved before leaving. I laughed and sat back down.

"So Yuki, what does _'fun-time'_ consist of?" The twins asked as they leaned over on either side of me. I rolled my eyes and poked their foreheads.

"That's none of your business." I said standing up and going to sit in Kyoya's lap. I plopped myself down on his lap and put my face in the crook of his neck. "Hey, you seem tense." I said looking up at him and kissing his jaw.

"How could you expect me not to be?" He asked as he stopped typing and looked down at me. I shook my head and kissed his neck.

"You have nothing to worry about, Haru is just my best friend. Nothing more." I said honestly.

"What's _'fun-time'_?" He asked.

"It's just days where I go to Haru's house and we sleep together." I said simply. He gapped at me.

"What?! Yuki that's not a best friend, that's a fuck buddy!" He yelled I covered my ears and scowled at him.

"Not like that you pervert. We're been doing that since we were little. I would go to his house and we would have sleep overs. I'd usually sleep in the same bed as him. The reason it's called _'fun-time'_ is because we called it that when we were little. Because we had so much fun." I said glaring at him. I stood up and walked away. I sat down next to Haruhi and she held my hand. I looked at her and she had a small smiled for me. I smiled back. Suddenly, the doors burst open and three girls were standing there.

"Maiden! We have to come to save you-" she stopped as she saw us sitting together. They all froze and stared at us.

"Hello." Haruhi and I replied in sync as we stood up. We had hands as we walked to them.

"Hello Benio, Chizzuru, Hinako. What brings you here?" Haruhi asked politely.

"Well maiden, we came to try and convince you to come to Lobelia. But it seems we also have another to convince." The tallest one said. She got in my face and looked at me. "Maiden, why didn't you tell us you had such a lovely sister?" She asked putting her face even closer to mine.

"Well, I assumed you'd never meet her so I didn't bother." Haruhi said bluntly. I patted her head as I sweat dropped.

"Thanks sweetie, that means the world to me." I said smiling awkwardly. Benio grabbed my hands and twirled me before dipping me.

"Such a lovely young maiden. With such beautiful eyes." She said running her thumb right under my eye.

"And such a lovely young woman, with such beautiful things to say." I replied with a host smile. She blushed and the other two wrapped their arms around me.

"Such a beautiful personality. A girl who can truly see and appreciate things." They said smiling happily.

"Why thank you dears, I could say the same." I said flashing my host club smile at them. They all blushed and swooned at me.

"But maiden, why are you in this club? You would do much better with us, in the Zuka club!" They said. I got out of their hold and brought Haruhi close to me. I hugged her tightly and looked at them with big eyes.

"I wanted to be with my sister. After so long apart, we just need to be together." I said tearfully. Haruhi nodded catching on. They cried into handkerchiefs.

"Such a touching story! By the way, we love your new style." They said giving us thumbs up. I smiled and giggled cutely.

"You would surely do well with us!" Benio said. Then they began to tell me about their history and such while the hosts just sat looking bored. I put a finger to my chin.

"I once had a relationship with another girl." I said casually. The hosts snapped their heads at me in shock. The twins and Tamaki fell out of their seats in shock.

"Oh, was it that girl Kumiko you told me about?" Haruhi asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we broke up. Such a shame though, she was so sweet." I said sighing. The Lobelia girls were practically steaming.

"You would be perfect for our school!" They yelled at me. I shook my head at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be staying here. Besides, I have a boyfriend here." I said. They gasped in shock. They spun out the door.

"WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU MAIDEN!" They yelled laughing as they left spinning.

"Do they always do that?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said. I sighed and sat down again. All of the hosts were gapping and light was hitting Kyoya's glasses so I couldn't see his eyes.

"You had a girlfriend?" Kaoru asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Her name was Kumiko." I said nonchalantly.

"When were you with her?" Hikaru asked.

"About two years ago. We broke up a few months after that. It just wasn't working out." I said sighing. "I should call her." I added as an afterthought. Kyoya turned around and sat down in his chair. He kept tying and ignored us. I walked to him and shut his laptop. He didn't look at me. "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything so I sighed. "Can you guys give us some privacy?" I asked the hosts and Haruhi. They nodded and left. I sat down so I was straddling his lap. I took off his glasses so I could see his eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you." I told him softly.

"I just know so little about you. I don't like not knowing things." He said quietly. He slipped his glasses back on and I looked into his eyes. I snorted.

"You should've just told me if it was bothering you so much." I said it like it was obvious. I took his hand and led us to the couches. I pushed him down on one and sat in his lap. "What would you like to know?" I asked him.

"How many other relationships have you been in?" He asked.

"Just with Kumiko, and now you." I said. He nodded.

"What school did you used to attend?"

"A public highschool in Osaka." I replied.

"When did you lose your mother?"

"When I was five." I said.

"When were you taken away?"

"A few weeks after that." I closed my eyes and leaned on him.

"What were you diagnosed with after you were taken away?" He asked softly. I bit my lip.

"I was diagnosed with depression and unstable personality. When I was taken away, I just kinda snapped. After that I wouldn't leave my room or the house for anything except school. That's where I met Kiku." I said as I saw him look confused. I sighed.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. I laughed at the randomness of the question.

"Anything except pink." I said.

"When we still thought you were Haruhi, did you really let the twins see you undress?" He asked. I snorted.

"Of course not." He seemed kind of relieved.

"Why did you break up with your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Because her parents didn't know she was a lesbian, and she was afraid of what would happen if they found out. So after a few months she said they were catching on to us and to be safe she just cut it off." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are... _you_ a lesbian?" He asked sounding almost scared. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Kyoya, I'm a lesbian and only using you as a cover so no one will suspect a thing." I said sarcastically. He looked insulted. I kissed his cheek. "I'm just kidding. I like both guys and girls." I replied easily.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back so I knotted my fingers in his hair. He pushed me down on the couch and hovered over me. I broke away for air and he continued to kiss down my neck. I sat up as I continued to kiss him. I took off my blazer and he did the same as he loosened his tie. I unbuttoned and threw off my shirt, so I was just in my black undershirt. He laid me down again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and arched my body up so that we were pressed close together. I wrapped my legs around his hips and locked my ankles together.

"Jeez, we leave you two alone for a minute and come back to this?" Hikaru said. We both looked up and saw them at the door. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"What Hikaru, are you jealous you're not getting any?" I asked smirking. He shook his head blushing.

"Of course not!" He said. I sat up and straightened out my skirt. Kyoya sat up and fixed his tie. I slipped my shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"We should be going home." Haruhi said. I nodded. I put the blazer back on and reached over to kiss Kyoya.

"I'll see you later." I said and he nodded. "Tamaki, before we leave, can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside." Haruhi said. Everyone walked out and I was left alone with Tamaki. I crossed my legs and my arms.

"What is it you wanted to-" he started off.

"How long do you plan on hiding your feelings for Haruhi?" I interrupted him. He froze.

"What are you talking about! She's my daughter! I-" He said with fake flamboyance. I held a hand up stopping him.

"The only ones you're fooling is yourself and Haruhi." I said. He just stared at me. "Why don't you tell her?" I asked him.

"She wouldn't be interested in me. She's only dedicated to her studies." He said. I smiled standing up.

"Well you never know. Haruhi's very unpredictable. But I know my sister better than anyone else. You should tell her." I said as I walked out the door. I walked outside where I saw Haruhi standing next to my motorcycle.

"What did you have to talk to sempai about?" Haruhi asked curiously as we mounted my motorcycle.

"Oh you know, just host club things." I said as I sped off.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yuki POV

The next morning Haruhi and I woke up together. We looked at each other.

"Morning." We both said. We got up and got dressed. We put our hair up in identical ponytails and yawned sleepily. Today's outfit was a white skirt that went to mid thigh, a white short sleeved button up, and the blazer. We put on some above knee stockings and some Mary Janes. We tied a white ribbon on our ponytails. We walked into the kitchen and saw dad. "Good morning." We chorused as we kissed his cheeks.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully and drinking his coffee. We made some toast and left with it in our mouths.

"We'll be going now." We said shutting the door. We got on my motorcycle and sped off to school.

~at hosting~

We went in and raised our eyebrows at the cosplay. Everyone was in different things.

"What's it supposed to be today?" We asked in unison.

"It's supposed to be what you wanted to be as a child when you grew up." Tamaki said with shining eyes. He was in a nice black tux and was standing near the piano, I guess he wanted to be a great pianist. Hunny was wearing a dojo outfit and Mori was in a samurai get up. The twins were in Italian suits with sunglasses seemed to be business men, maybe toy manufacturers. Kyoya was in a doctor's coat complete with stethoscope and doctor's bag. I walked up to him and pecked his lips.

"Hey." I said smiling. He smiled at me.

"Hello." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Come on Haruhi and Yuki, time to pick your cosplay!" The twins cheered. We sighed and walked to the clothing rack. Haruhi picked a suit and a briefcase, a lawyer. I stood in front of the rack thinking. There were many things I wanted to be as a child. I usually kept changing careers. I smiled and took out an outfit. The twins looked over my shoulders at what I picked. "A chef?" They asked. I nodded.

"I love baking sweet things." I said going into a changing room. Haruhi came out in a suit and decided to switch her contacts for glasses. I came out wearing black slacks, a button up white shirt which I rolled to my elbows, a chef hat, and a white apron. I had also switched my contacts for glasses. We all got to our places and the guests came in.

"Welcome." We chorused.

~after hosting~

We all sat around in our normal clothes just relaxing after a day filled with work. I was sitting drinking tea on the couch when the doors opened. I looked up and I almost spit my tea out. I was gasping and coughing as Haruhi patted my back. There was a girl at the door. She was a bit shorter than me. She was blond with honey colored eyes. She had a nice figure and big innocent looking eyes. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a blouse with some ballet flats.

"Welcome princess-" she pushed Tamaki away by his face.

"I already know why I'm here." She said as she walked toward me. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Um-" I was cut off as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I caught her on instinct. I held her by her thighs like I always used to. Everyone just stared at us. She pulled away with my bottom lip between her teeth. She let me go and jumped off of me.

"Oh Yuki! I missed you so much!" She yelled as she tackled me in a hug, sending us both on the floor with her on top of me. I sighed and put my hand on her head.

"Hi Kumiko." I said. Everyone gasped and stared at us. I couldn't see Kyoya's eyes behind his glasses.

~epic time skip~

We were sitting around a big table. Kumiko insisted on sitting in my lap. Everyone stared at us.

"So young lady, do you mind telling us who you are?" Tamaki asked. She smiled.

"My name is Kumiko Haruna. I was Yuki's girlfriend and I'm here to take her back." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I though we couldn't be together because of your parents." I said. She pouted at me, her lower lip dangerously close to my own.

"I know, and you don't know how much I regret it! I don't care anymore! If my parents find out, so be it! I just want us to be together again. To have more of those heated nights-" I cut her off as I put my hands over her mouth. My eyes were wide and twitching.

"Kumiko, I think you've spoken too much." I said with a forced smile. I stood up and slung her over my shoulder. "I need to talk to you in private." I said taking her into one of the spare rooms and shutting the door behind us. I sat her down on a couch and paced in front of her.

"So Yuki, you want to get back together now?" She asked with a big smile at me. I sighed and looked at her with a small smile.

"I can't." I said. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?! Why not?" She asked obviously let down. I took her hands in my own and looked into her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend now. And I love him very much." I said softly. Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged me tightly.

"But I thought you loved _me_!" She cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I did, and I might still, but I've learned to move on. After you broke up with me, I was devastated. But now I'm okay. I think you should learn to do the same." I said. She sniffled and nodded.

"Okay." I held her hand and we both walked out of the room. I walked her to the door. I opened and it and she was about to step out when suddenly, she pulled me down by my collar and kissed me. It was very short and sweet. "I'll miss you. Keep in contact with me." She said looking down. I nodded and pecked her cheek once more.

"Of course." I promised. She smiled at me and ran off. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I looked behind me and the twins had a camera in their hands. They were looking though the pictures and were blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes. I sat down again next to Haruhi.

"I feel so bad. I just crushed her heart. This is what it must feel like to be Tamaki." I said resting my head against Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yuki, what did Kumiko mean by 'heated nights'?" Hikaru asked suggestively.

"Well, we were together for quite some months. You didn't really think we just held hands and gave each other little peck kisses, do you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them while crossing my arms.

"So you're not a virgin?" Kyoya asked quietly. I laughed.

"Of course I am. Neither of us had a penis." I said. We stayed talking for a few more hours, none of us wanted to go home. Nekozawa appeared for a while. I smiled and talked to him happily until Hikaru and Kaoru shined flashlights on him. Haruhi and I spent the next half hour lecturing them.

Nekozawa POV

I was talking happily with Yuki. She's so interesting. I was having a good time until those damn twins shown light on me. I ran back into the darkness of my clubroom. I grit my teeth and began to look for a spell. I found one and chuckled. If I made them into children, they would be more vulnerable! Then they'll pay! The spell required 2 raven feathers (one for each twin), black rose petals, and mint tea leaves. While I mix it together I'm supposed to think about the twins. I mixed and thought about the twins. I chuckled as I mixed. I was supposed to mix until it all evaporated, I should only take a few minutes. When they're children, I'll be able to make them pay! And then I'll be able to speak calmly to Yuki and Haruhi. They flashed through my mind. They were smiling at me and I remembered the times I spoke to them. I gasped as I looked down. It was all evaporated! Oh crap, I was thinking about them most of the time! Damn it, I guess I'll have to see what happens tomorrow. I looked at the time and saw the school should be closing in a few minutes. I rushed out and to my car to take me home.

Yuki POV

After a few more minutes, an alarm sounded and the hosts looked horrified.

"What is it?" Haruhi and I asked.

"The school is closing down. We won't be able to leave until tomorrow morning." Tamaki said panicking.

"Oh well." Haruhi and I sighed as we laid down on a couch.

"How can you be so calm about this?! What if those shady twins try to take advantage of this?!" He screeched panicked.

"They won't." Haruhi said calmly.

"They won't even think about doing anything to me with what Kyoya and I would do to them." I replied lazily. He scurried off to his emo corner. Haruhi and I sighed. I stood up and took her with me as we walked to the clothes rack and I began to pick something out for us. We walked into the changing room and changed into something more comfortable. We came back out in loose short track shorts, and a tank top. We just walked around barefoot.

"Hey Haru-chan, Yuki-chan, why do you always wear the same things?" Hunny asked us. We shared a look before we held hands as we sat down.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, we've been doing this since we were little kids." I said.

"When we were really little, we would never tell people who was who." Haruhi told them.

"We always wanted them to be able to figure it out on their own." I said looking at Haruhi. She looked at me and we smiled at each other.

"But no one ever could." We both stated. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the twins share a very deep look.

"We just felt really... safe, I guess is the word, when no one could tell us apart." I said. Haruhi nodded.

"When people couldn't tell us apart it was kinda funny too." She said smiling.

"Mom was the only one who could ever tell us apart." We both said quietly. Hunny bounded forward and hugged us both.

"Don't be sad! You can borrow my Usa-chan, it'll make you feel better!" He assured us. We hugged the pink stuffed rabbit before we kissed him on either cheek.

"Thank you, sempai." We both said. He blushed a bit, but nodded smiling. We both yawned at the same time.

"I think we should go to sleep." Haruhi said. I nodded and we went to go lie down on a couch. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around us.

"Good night." We both said sleepily as we closed our eyes and fell asleep.

Kyoya POV

The next morning we woke up and stared sleepily at each other. The couches would probably give us back pain, but most likely felt like heaven to Yuki and Haruhi. We all woke up and looked in surprise when we saw they were still asleep.

"Wow, it seemed they've over slept." Tamaki said smiling. Suddenly they both stirred. But we didn't see what we were expecting. Two little girls sat up. They were identical even to the last detail. They had the same hair cut and their eyes were the same. They seemed to be about four or five. They both yawned and rubbed their eyes in sync.

"Good morning sister." They both said as they kissed each other's cheek before holding hands and getting up. They looked around curiously. "This isn't our room." They both said looking around.

"Hello little ones." Tamaki said happily, probably trying to get them to play "Daddy" with him. The twins shared a look before pointing at Tamaki.

"Hello. Why have you kidnapped us? Are you a child rapist? That's really gross. We hate you." They both said and held hands as they walked off. The twins burst out in laughter as Tamaki went into his emo corner. They looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and their eyes widened happily. "Yay! Other twins! And they're identical too!" They both cheered as they ran to the twins. The twins looked at them and Haruhi and Yuki had big smiles for them. "Hello. We're the Fujioka sisters." They said smiling at them happily. Wow, they used to even introduce themselves like the Hitachiin's. The Hitachiin twins smiled.

"Hello little ones. We're Hikaru and Kaoru." They said smiling. The girls grinned.

"We're Haruhi and Yuki." They both said. The boys picked up one little girl each and held them on their laps looking at each other.

"So, which one of you is which?" Hikaru asked.

"That's for you to find out." They both replied. The twin's eyes twitched in annoyance. The girls hopped off their laps and held hands as they walked to the kitchenette. They were both wearing the tank tops from yesterday that looked like dresses on them. When they went in, they began to take out eggs. We could only stare at them.

"Kyo-chan, what are Haru-chan and Yuki-chan doing?" Hunny asked me.

"They appear to be cooking." I replied. A few minutes later they sat down at a table with their plates of eggs and glasses of milk.

"Itadakimas." They both said and began to eat. They ate forkfuls and drank milk at the same time. They finished at the same time and both stood up to take away their plates.

"Wow, no wonder they can speak in perfect sync, they've done it since they were little." The twins whispered.

"Just like you two?" I asked. They nodded. The little girls came back.

"Do you have any clothes we could wear?" They asked.

"Yes, come this way please." The Hitachiins led them to a changing room full of clothes.

"It's really wasteful for you to have so much clothes, you probably never even wear it all." They both could be heard saying. They came back a bit later. One was wearing bluish purple and the other redish purple. They grimaced. "Don't you have anything the same color?" They both asked looking uncomfortable.

"This is the best we can do." The twins said leaning down to their level. They nodded and went to go sit on the couch they slept in. They sat down then curiously went through the sheets.

"There's more clothes here." They both said. One held up some innocent looking white panties and the other a matching white bra. "Some girls must've been here." They said. Mori grabbed a blanket and took the clothes away from them with out having to directly touch them. They girls shrugged and sighed. They leaned against each other and just stared at the wall. Hunny sempai ran up to them and held up his Usa-chan.

"Hi! I'm Mitskuni Huninozuka, and this is my bunny Usa-chan!" He said happily showing them his bunny. They smiled at the bunny and blushed at Hunny sempai. Oh god, don't tell me. "You can just call me Hunny sempai!" He said grinning at them. They blushed a bit darker and looked down so their bangs covered their eyes.

"Okay, Hunny sempai." They said trying the name out. Suddenly a door opened and in came a dark cloak we know as Nekozawa.

"Nekozawa sempai, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, do you?" I asked pushing up my glasses. He rubbed the back of his head.

"One of my spells went wrong." He said pathetically. The twins grinned and I noticed one of them had more excited eyes than the other. I smirked, the excited one must be Yuki. They ran at Nekozawa and smiled at him.

"Hello, why are you wearing a black cloak? Aren't you hot?" They both asked tilting their heads. Nekozawa blinked, obviously not expecting them to be so friendly.

"I don't like sunlight." He said. They looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Are you a vampire?" They both asked confused. Nekozawa blushed a bit.

"No. I'm not." He said. They smiled at him anyway. They looked up at him with big eyes. He suddenly grabbed their heads and plucked some of their hairs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" They both yelled as he ran away.

"I'll fix this!" He yelled as he ran off. The girls rubbed their heads as they looked at each other.

"That was weird." They said. I walked forward to the one I knew as Yuki.

"You're Yuki," I said putting a hand on her head. "And you're Haruhi." I said putting a hand on their head. They shared a wide eyed look.

"How did you know?" They both whispered.

"I just do." I said. They grinned at me.

"We like you!" They both chorused. I could hear Tamaki whimper in his corner. I smiled and ruffled their hair. They giggled and grinned at me. A little while later, they were sitting across from Hunny sempai and Mori while they all ate cake. The girls were eating cake in identical bites. They smiled and laughed with Hunny sempai.

"Have you called Ranka?" Tamaki asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I've informed him that we have business to attend to and the girls won't be able to go home yet. I assured him that they were perfectly safe." I said pulling up my glasses. I noticed one of the girls sigh and frown.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?" What must be Haruhi asked. She sighed again.

"I wanna see momma. Where's momma?" She asked tearfully. We all froze. She sniffed and Haruhi hugged her.

"We'll see momma when we get home, don't worry." Haruhi said with a hint of sadness. They both hugged and just sat there. We all looked at each other and remembered when Haruhi told us that Yuki was especially dependent of her mother.

"They must still be very young it they think," Hikaru started.

"that their mother is still alive." Kaoru ended. I nodded. They got up and laid down together on a couch and tucked a blanket around themselves. They yawned and closed their small eyes. We all watched as they fell asleep together. We just sat down and Tamaki began to play the piano softly. Good thing it was Saturday and no students were here. After a while, it began to get cloudy with dark menacing looking clouds. All our eyes widened as a flash of thunder shook. Our heads whipped around and we stared at the twins. A few seconds later a loud boom could be heard. Their eyes snapped open and they sat up straight. We were going to rush to them, but the next clap of thunder was heard and they screeched as they got up and ran to the closet we used to put things in for storage. They slammed the door behind themselves and could be heard whimpering and crying. Tamaki and I went to the closet and slowly opened the door. They were huddled together in a small corner and had the blanket wrapped around themselves. I could see them shaking. Haruhi was crying and had her hands firmly pressed against her ears. Yuki was extremely pale with tears running down her cheeks and her eyes darted around everywhere. I grabbed Yuki and she immediately clung to me. She whimpered Haruhi's name at the same time Haruhi whimpered her name. Tamaki picked Haruhi up and we both carried them together. I grabbed some ear plugs and gently put them in their ears. They stared at each other and held hands as they quietly sobbed. We sat on the couch they were sleeping in and put them close together as we held them in our laps. They eventually calmed down and fell asleep. A bit after, the storm passed and a rainbow come out in the sunset. We laid them down together and tucked a blanket around them. I kissed Yuki's forehead and Tamaki kissed Haruhi's. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just blushed. I sighed and we all just hung around until it was time to go to sleep.

Nekozawa POV

I quickly did the counter spell using their hairs. I feel so bad for changing them by accident. They were cute, but I feel bad none the less. What I didn't expect was for them to be so friendly toward me. I finished up the spell and sighed. They should be back to normal by tomorrow. I just hope they don't get too upset.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

3rd person POV

The next morning the hosts woke up and looked directly at the couch where the two girls were asleep. They saw the blankets stir and sighed in relief when they saw it was the normal size of their bodies. They stretched their arms up and Kyoya and Tamaki thought of something.

"Wait a minute, their clothes won't grow with them..." They both trailed off. They quickly pounced on the Hitachiins and covered their eyes. Mori covered his and Hunny's eyes as the girls sat up. The sheet slipped off them and sure enough, they were naked. Tamaki and Kyoya could only stare as they saw their bodies. They were identical to the last detail. They stretched their arms up and Tamaki and Kyoya blushed bright red.

"Morning." They both said yawning as they smiling lazily at each other. They looked confused before both looking down and gasped. They quickly covered themselves and blushed. They looked around until they saw the hosts. "Um, why are we naked?" They both asked.

"Get dressed and we'll explain." Kyoya said. The girls nodded and went into the closet with the sheet still tightly wrapped around them both.

Yuki POV

We just sat there in shorts and t-shirts as they finished explaining what happened. Suddenly Nekozawa appeared.

"Are they alright?" He asked looking around. He sighed in relief when he saw us. We pursed our lips and took identical strides toward him. He held his hands up in defense. "I'm very sorry and I didn't mean to." He said. We rolled our eyes.

"It's alright." I started.

"We're back to normal now," Haruhi added.

"So it's all good." We both ended. He smiled at us before leaving. We sighed.

"I wanna go home." I said whining.

"Then lets go home." Haruhi said. I looked around.

"Where're our clothes?" I asked. Mori was holding a sheet by the edges like a bag. He slowly put it on the floor and I unraveled it. The first thing I was was our underwear. I giggled and took the clothes. When we were dressed and ready to go, Kyoya offered to give us a ride. "It's fine. I came on my motorcycle so I need to go back home on it." I said. He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back. I noticed Tamaki staring at Haruhi. I pushed everyone out of the room and dragged them both to a couch. "Talk about how much both of you love each other." I said and disappeared. They were blushing and began to awkwardly talk. Soon enough, they were just staring into each other's eyes. The other hosts and I watched from behind a marble column. I sighed and sneaked behind them on the couch. "Kiss already!" I said as I pushed their heads together and they kissed. Their eyes widened and they blushed like mad. I let go and started running as Haruhi chased me. I jumped on Mori's shoulders and grabbed one of the chandeliers. I was swinging from chandelier to chandelier. "You can't get me!" I said taunting.

"Jokes on you, we can see your panties!" The twins yelled up at me. I stopped and held on with one hand as I used the other one to cover my butt.

"You guys are perverts!" I yelled down at them. They only smirked and held up a camera. I let go and landed gracefully. I snatched the camera out of their hands.

"This is mine now." I said putting it away. They pouted at me.

"Aw, why?!" They asked.

"Because you two are perverts." I said. The pouted some more. I held Haruhi's hand as we left.

"Bye everyone!" We both chorused. We got on my motorcycle and went home. We trudged up the steps and went inside. "Hi dad!" We both said going in. He hugged us.

"How did everything go?" He asked smiling.

"It went well." We said as we went into our room. I took a shower and got changed. I put on some black jean shorts, a red tank top, and knee high so combat boots.

"Where're you going?" Haruhi asked.

"To Kyoya's house." I said kissing her cheek. Dad already went to work. I got on my motorcycle and rode to his mansion. When I got there, I parked my bike in the front and rang the doorbell. Their butler opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Yuki. Please come in." He said bowing.

"Thank you." I said walking in. I went up to Kyoya's room. I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk, typing away at his laptop. He looked up and gave me a small smile. "Hey there." I said as I sat in his lap.

"Hello." He said kissing me. I kissed him back and smiled at him.

"What're you doing?" I asked looking at his laptop.

"Just balancing the club's budget and seeing what cosplay would bring in the most profit." He replied. I shook my head at him.

"You know, it's very unhealthy to work so much and not take a break." I said standing up. He tilted his head confused. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up with me. "Come on, lets go out." I said smiling as I held his hand and walked outside. I walked to my motorcycle and he planted his feet on the floor. "What?" I asked looking back at him.

"We're going on your motorcycle?" He asked. I nodded. "I'd rather go in my car." He said. I gave him a look and he just kissed my neck. "Please?" He asked in a tone that made me shiver.

"Fine." I said and we got in his car. He got in the driver's seat and drove us. "Lets go there." I said pointing at a small cafe. He parked and we went in. I walked in holding his hand and we sat at a table near a window. A waitress came and smiled at us.

"Hello, what you two like?" She asked politely.

"I'll have rose tea with a slice of vanilla cheesecake." I said. She nodded.

"And you?" She asked Kyoya.

"I'll have chamomile tea." He said. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." She said and disappeared. I looked out the window and to the small garden they had. I remember when mom used to bring me here a long time ago. I smiled softly as I remember walking in with her. She used to bring Haruhi and me here all the time since the owner was her friend. When the girl came back with our orders, the manager walked by us and her eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you by any chance Kotoko Fujioka's daughter?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am. Hello ma'am, I haven't seen you in a long time." I said standing up. We gave each other a brief hug.

"But which one are you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I'm Yuki." I said. And she chuckled.

"Of course you are, my apologies." She said. She walked away and the girl set down out things. I sipped on my tea and Kyoya looked over at me from behind his tea cup.

"Is something wrong?" I asked putting my cup down to look at him.

"You know that lady?" He asked. I nodded.

"My mother used to bring Haruhi and me here all the time. The manager was her friend." He nodded and we enjoyed our tea in silence. We would catch each other's eyes often and smile. When we were done, we paid and left. We held hands and Kyoya called someone to pick up his car. He walked me home and held my hand the entire time. We talked about nothing and everything. When we got to my house, he leaned down and kissed me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. He smiled and pecked my lips one more time before leaving. I smiled and went inside.

Kyoya POV

I called a car to take me home and I saw her motorcycle was still there.

"Have someone take Yuki her motorcycle back to her house and leave it out front." I said. My driver nodded and bowed as he opened the door for me. I went up to my room and remembered something. I looked up the file I had of Yuki and Haruhi. My eyes widened. Tomorrow was the anniversary of their mother's death. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. I hope she'll be alright.

Yuki POV

The next morning Haruhi and I woke up and looked at each other with a sad look. We both know what today was. We got dressed. Today we put on a black knee length skirt, a black button up shirt, a black cardigan over, black long socks and our usual Mary Jane shoes. We let our hair down and when we walked into the living room, we saw dad. He had his hair tied back and out of his face. He was wearing a black suit and tie. We kneeled down in front of mom's shrine.

"Hi mom, good morning." Haruhi said softly.

"Hi mommy. Has it really been eleven years already? It feel like it was just yesterday when you were taken from us." I murmured quietly. We both kissed mom's picture.

"We have to go to school now, but we'll go to visit you at your grave later." We said in unison. We gave dad a hug and left. We got on my motorcycle and made it to school just in time. We got off wordlessly and held hands as we walked to class. Everyone turned to stare at us. I could tell they noticed we were upset. We went into class and sat down wordlessly. We still held hands under the desk. The twins tried asking us what was wrong, but we just shook our heads and told them we would tell them later.

Kyoya POV

Right when school was over, the twins came up to me and seemed upset.

"Kyoya sempai, why are Haruhi and Yuki so upset?" They asked.

"Because it's the anniversary of their mother's death." I said. Their eyes widened as did the other hosts. Suddenly, the doors opened and the girls walked in. Tamaki and I immediately worried. They looked so upset and depressed. They just sat at a table by the window quietly. Our guests came in and we started hosting.

Yuki POV

Haruhi and I were walking around serving tea. We really didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Suddenly a girl stood up and sneered at us. Haruhi and I shared a look. This girl was always glaring at us in class and we didn't even know her name.

"Why are the twins so sad? Did something happen?" She asked in mock worry. Everyone stopped and looked between the three of us.

"That's none of your business." We said in unison.

"It is if two sluts like you are going to make everyone else feel bad by acting like victims." She said angrily.

"I'm going to have to ask you to please leave." I said and turned around about to walk away.

"Like I'm going to do something someone disowned tells me to do." She said and smirked in triumph. I froze and my eyes went wide. How does she know?...

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"I know everything. I did a little research on you and your sister, but you were much more interesting. A girl who went crazy after her mother died and was diagnosed with depression and unstable mental health. A girl who was taken far away to her auntie's house in Osaka just because she couldn't handle it. A girl with sexual tendencies towards other girls. A girl who was disowned by her transvestite father, because she was a failure and a shame." She said each word tauntingly. I slowly turned around with my bangs covering my eyes. I could see her smile in triumph and everyone was staring at me in shock. With sympathy. I snapped my head up and my expression wiped that smug smirk off her face. I suddenly rushed at her.

"Mori!" Tamaki yelled. Mori rushed at me but I just slid through his legs and continued to run at the girl. When I reached her I punched her in the face. Hard. She flew back a few feet before skidding to a stop. Her nose was swelling and bleeding heavily. I walked toward her and she backed up in fear. I reached down and grabbed the collar of her dress.

"Never let me hear you say anything about me or my family ever again." I hissed in her ear. I slammed her head down on the marble floor and she whimpered in pain. I was going to do more but Kyoya's arms wrapped around me and I struggled for a bit before stopping and turning around to bury my face in his chest.

"I'd like to ask everyone to please leave." He said. Everyone rushed out and someone took the girl away. Once the doors were closed everything was quiet.

"You forgot to take your medicine today, didn't you?" Haruhi asked quietly. I got out of Kyoya's hold and faced her but looked at the floor.

"I don't think I need them anymore. I'm fine." I said.

"Obviously not. You're not supposed to stop taking them until a doctor says you can." She insisted.

"Well I think I'm fine, isn't that good enough?" I asked. Everyone was quiet as they watched us. She had two red and blue pills in her hand and she held them out to me.

"Just take them." She whispered. On impulse I slapped them out of her hand. Everyone stared at me wide eyed and Hunny gasped.

"I don't need them!" I screamed at her. I could feel tears start to well in my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me!" I screamed. My knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor. I gripped my hair at the roots and shook my head. "I'm fine!" I screamed. I buried my face in my hands and broke down. "There's nothing wrong with me." I kept whispering as I cried. Everything just hurt so much. I sobbed loudly and stayed on the floor like a small child as I tried in vain to wipe away all my tears. "It just hurts so much!" I screamed as Haruhi threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. "I miss her so much! Why did she have to leave?!" I screamed as I gripped her with all my strength. Like if I let go, she'd be gone too. Kyoya wrapped his arms around me and Tamaki hugged Haruhi. Hunny hugged us both. The twins hugged us and Mori wrapped his arms around all of us. "I just miss my mommy so much!" I finally yelled as if I was still a little girl. We stayed like that for a while until Haruhi and I were able to calm down. I hiccuped and wiped away my last tear. Our eyes were bloodshot and everyone looked at me worried. "I'm okay." I said quietly as my voice cracked. Kyoya pulled me into his lap and I snuggled up to him. Tamaki hugged Haruhi and I smiled at them both.

"Are you two going to visit your mother's grave today?" Kyoya asked. We both nodded. "Then how about we come with you and pay our respects to your mother?" He asked. I smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Thank you." I said. After we cleaned up a bit we went in one of Kyoya's car's to the cemetery. Dad was already there and their eyes widened at his lack of feminism. On the way, they had all stopped to change into black clothes. We hugged dad tightly. We kneeled in front of mom's grave and Haruhi and I spoke to her and introduced everyone. I'm so glad they could all be there with us.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yuki POV

"Kyoya, I really don't want to do this. Can't you just take me home?" I asked desperately as he firmly held my hand.

"No Yuki, I think this'll do you some good." He said and we entered one of his family's many hospitals. This one specialized in... psychology. We skipped school today so I could come here instead, I was getting jittery without Haruhi. We walked to the receptionist's desk and Kyoya cleared his throat. The young woman turned around and her eyes widened.

"Ah! Master Ootori, how can I help you?" She asked respectfully and politely.

"I have an appointment for Yuki Fujioka." He said. The receptionist nodded and went through her computer.

"Ah yes, Dr. Isha is ready to see you now." She said nodding for us to walk forward. Kyoya held my hand as we walked through the halls

"Kyoya, I don't like this." I said uncomfortably. He stopped in front of a door and stood in front of me.

"Please Yuki? I want to help you and this is one of the only ways I can." He said leaning down to press his forehead against mine. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

"Fine, but the only reason I'm doing this is because you're so cute." I said pecking his lips once more before he knocked on the door. A young doctor who looked around his late twenties or early thirties opened the door.

"Ah, mister Kyoya Ootori, what can I do for you?" He asked shaking his hand. He had a strong grip and wore black glasses. He had golden locks with hazel eyes.

"You have an appointment with Miss Fujioka." He said slightly pushing me forward. I looked up at the man who seemed to be a bit taller than Mori sempai. He nodded.

"Please come in." He said opening his door wider. I looked up at Kyoya and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I'll see you in two hours." He said. I nodded and he left. I tentatively went into the office and sat down on the expensive looking leather couch. He sat down in an armchair next to me and crossed his legs as he held a clipboard.

"Your name is Yuki Fujioka, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Go ahead and lay down and get comfortable." He said. I laid down and he continued to study me. "I've read your file and it seems that a few years ago you were diagnosed with unstable mental health and depression, you still have to take medication for that, correct?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I'd like to talk to you about that. What triggers your depression?" He asked preparing to write down what I said. I sighed.

"I don't want to be abandoned or left alone." I whispered. He nodded.

"It seems you also have abandonment issues. What caused these issues?"

"When I was five, my mother whom I was very dependent on, died. Those feeling of dependency transferred to my twin sister. But after a few days, my auntie came with a lawyer and took me away." I said.

"How did that make you feel?" He asked.

"It made me snap. All I wanted was to stay with my family and I would do anything to get what I wanted. But I was knocked out with sedatives and taken to my auntie's house."

"What happened from there?" He asked writing all this down.

"My auntie scared me into thinking something bad would happen to my sister and father if I ever went back there, so I never tried to run away." I said closing my eyes.

"Tell me about your sister." He said. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"She's the best person you could ever meet. She's very smart and studious, she's kind without noticing. She's so honest it's cruel at times, but she's always there to make me feel better. She's very blunt and doesn't seem to realize it." I said smiling. He gave me a soft smile and continued writing everything down the whole session.

~two hours later~

I walked out of the room smiling and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for listening." I said.

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you again next week, same time as today." He said. I bit my lip.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be in school right now. How about 4:30?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes that's fine." He said. I nodded and when I turned around Kyoya was there. He smiled and pecked my lips.

"How did it go?" He asked holding my hand and leading me to his car.

"It went well, thank you for bringing me. I'm coming back next week." I said. He smiled.

"That's great to hear." He said as I sat in the passenger side of his car while he drove me home. We got to my house and Tamaki was just driving off as Haruhi walked up the stairs to our apartments. I smiled.

"I hope they're happy together." I said softly as Kyoya stopped the car and turned it off. He held me hand and smiled at me.

"I'm sure they will be." He said. I leaned toward him and kissed his lips. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled into the kiss. He rested him forehead against mine and I smiled at him.

"I'll see you later." I said and he nodded kissing my nose. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked in the house and Haruhi looked up. I immediately grimaced and backed away from the sight. Her hair was messy and in knots, she was wearing a yellow button up that clashed horribly with the blazer. On top of that, she was wearing flip flops! I fell to the floor on my knees and hung my head in shame. "Haruhi, how can you wear something so horrendous? You can't dress yourself to save your life." I said with waterfall tears. Dad came in.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked. I wordlessly pointed at Haruhi and he kneeled next to me as we both cried dramatically. "Never not dress your sister ever again." He pleaded with me. I nodded.

"I promise." I said. I grabbed my phone and called the Hitachiins.

"Hello?" They both answered and it sounded like they've been crying.

"Why on god's green earth didn't you change Haruhi's clothes?!" I screamed. They started crying.

"It was horrible!" They both sobbed dramatically. "She wouldn't let us!" They cried. I sighed and wiped my tears.

"I know you both tried, and I appreciate that." I said.

"Please dress Haruhi from now on!" They both begged.

"I will, I swear." I vowed.

"Thank you." They both whispered before hanging up. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You're all being dramatic and overreacting." She sighed before going into her room. We continued to cry waterfall tears.

~the next day~

We woke up early and I dressed us. We wore a blue skirt to match the blazer, a white button up short sleeve, black long socks, and Mary Jane shoes. We tied a black ribbon around our collars to match the socks. We tied our hair up in high ponytails and held hands as we grabbed our bags, lunches, and walked out. We got on my bike and raced to school. When we got there, I parked in front and we got off we held hands as we walked inside and everyone turned to look at me. They all knew about what happened the day before yesterday. The news spread like wildfire and everyone knew exactly what was said and happened. They openly stared and it was getting on my nerves.

~after school~

Haruhi and I walked into the music room. She went to Tamaki and I went to Kyoya. She hugged Tamaki and I pecked Kyoya's lips.

"There won't be any cosplay today." Kyoya said and I nodded. We went to our usual places and welcomed everyone. I sat bymyself at my table. No one requested me and I wasn't surprised. Suddenly, Renge came with all the fangirls and my fanboys. They stood in a small crowd in front of me. I stood up and a girl who visited me often spoke.

"Yuki, we know everything must be very hard on you, but we all want you to know something." We said. They all smiled at me and a boy spoke up.

"We want you to know that we all support you and we don't care about what problems you may have." He said. Another girl spoke up.

"We'll all help you through this, we won't leave you alone by yourself." She said tear eyed.

"You're our friend, and nothing will change that." Renge said. My lip trembled and I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I wiped them away but they just kept coming. I was filled with so many emotions.

"Thank you all so much." I said weeping. They all gave me big hugs and I hugged them all back. When I was done crying I wiped away my tears. "I'll have you all know that I started seeing a therapist so I can get additional help." I said and they all cheered for me. The rest of the day I just sat around and talked with everyone.

~after hosting~

"That went better than expected." I said as I sat in Kyoya's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes it did." He said smiling. Haruhi sat in a blushing Tamaki's lap and I smiled at both of them.

~many weeks later~

I went out smiling from the hospital. Kyoya met me outside and I flew into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I kissed him and he smiled into the kiss.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked amused. I smiled brightly at him.

"The doctor said I'm stable now and can stop taking the medicine." I said almost crying with joy. His eyes widened and he twirled me around.

"That's fantastic!" He said. I nodded and he held my hand as we walked into his car. "Would you like to go to my house? I'll have the chef make you something special. If not then we can go out-" I cut him off.

"Your place is fine." I said and he nodded. We went to his house and his butler opened the door with a bow.

"Good evening Master Kyoya and Miss Yuki." He said.

"Good evening." I replied with a serene smile. We walked to his kitchen and the chef looked up at us.

"Ah, Master Kyoya and Miss Yuki, would you two like something to eat?" He asked smiling.

"Make us some top of the line sushi and a sweet cake for dessert." Kyoya ordered, the chef nodded and got right to work. We went into his room in the meantime. On the way, a maid stopped us.

"Master Kyoya, welcome home. Your father is away on business as are your brothers. Your sister is at home with her husband." She said bowing.

"Alright, thank you." Kyoya said. The maid bowed again before disappearing. We walked into his room and I threw myself on his bed.

"So soft." I sighed as I snuggled into his covers. He just laughed at me. I patted the space next to me and he sat down. I pulled myself into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and he ran his hands up and down my sides. I tugged on his hair making him groan. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and I pouted at him. "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to go too far." He said. I was straddling his lap so I sat up. I wrapped my arms around his head and boldly hugged his face into my chest. I could feel him blush as he felt my soft breasts.

"What about what I want?" I asked childishly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled closer to me. Someone knocked on the door.

"Master Kyoya, your food is prepared." A maid said.

"Alright, thank you." He called back slightly muffled. He got up and I pouted while rolling my eyes. He held my hand as we went downstairs into the dining room. I practically drooled over the sight of the food.

"Yummy." I sighed softly. He chuckled at me and we began to eat. It was just him and me as we ate. When we were done, someone brought in a cake. My eyes widened. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and strawberries on top. I was cut a slice and ate it while moaning at the taste. "This is so delicious." I moaned. Kyoya smiled at me. When we were done we went back into his room. On the way, I bumped into a maid carrying a vase of flowers. She dropped the vase on me. I immediately grimaced. There were dead flowers and green water all over me. The maid freaked out. She didn't look much older than me.

"Miss Yuki! I'm so sorry! That vase was left unattended and neglected for a few weeks! I was going to replace the water and flowers! I'm so sorry!" She cried helping me up. Kyoya glared.

"We don't need staff that are so distracted they throw rotting water and flowers on the house guests." He growled and the poor girl looked like she was about to cry. I stepped in front of her.

"Kyoya, it was an accident. No harm done. Let the poor maid go." I said. He looked away. I turned around and smiled at her. "What's your name?" I asked. She blushed slightly.

"My name is Rin, miss." She said. I turned her around and have her a gentle push.

"Go back to work Rin, it'll be fine." I said and she gave me a grateful smile. I turned around and walked to Kyoya's room. "You don't mind me using your shower, do you?" I asked and didn't wait for him to respond as I went into his bathroom.

Kyoya POV

I was sitting on my bed and gulped. She was in my bathroom. Using the shower. Naked. Wet. Slippery. Her body glistening with soap. I couldn't help the images that crawled into my mind, plaguing my imagination with lewd thoughts of her naked and wet body pressed up against my own. I could hear the water stop and shook my head to try and get rid of those thoughts. It didn't help one bit when she came out in just a small towel that barely wrapped around her with wet hair.

"Um, Kyoya, my clothes are all wet and dirty. Do you mind if I borrow something?" She asked looking embarrassed with red cheeks. Good lord, she's driving me insane! I cleared my throat.

"Of course, my clothes are in that drawer." I said pointing to the drawer directly in front of me.

"Thanks." She said. As she walked, the towel would slightly open at the crease, giving me a peak of her pale skin. She reached the drawer and I had to bite down hard on my fist. She had bent down and I had a perfect view of her cute little butt. She bent down a bit lower and I felt my glasses crack as I had a view of something I shouldn't be allowed to see.

Yuki POV

I got out of the shower and looked at my blushing self in the mirror. _'You can do this.'_ I chanted in my head. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my arms. It fit me just below my butt. I opened the door and walked out. I saw Kyoya's eyes slightly widen as he took a good look at me.

"Um, Kyoya, my clothes are all wet and dirty. Do you mind if I borrow something?" I asked feigning embarrassment. He cleared his throat before nodding.

"Of course, my clothes are in that drawer." He said pointing to the drawer directly in front of him. _'Perfect.' _

"Thanks." I said walking to the drawer. With each step I took, the towel would slightly open giving him a small peak of my pale skin. _'You can do this! Just bend down! Don't be embarrassed!' _I yelled at myself. When I reached the drawer, I bent down giving him a view of my butt. I could hear him bite down on something. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my face go beet red before I bent down lower. I could hear something crack. I got up holding one of his pajama shirts. I turned around and his glasses were foggy and cracked. He had some blood dripping out of his nose. I walked so I was directly in front of him. I bent down so now he had a view of my breasts. "Kyoya, are you okay?" I asked innocently. He suddenly reached out and yanked me onto his lap. My legs were on either side of him and the small towel threatened to slip off.

"No, you're driving me crazy." He said as he bit and sucked on the skin of my collar bone and neck. I fisted his hair in my hands and brought him closer.

"Good." I said. He suddenly ripped off the towel and threw me on his bed. I blushed a bright red that traveled down my chest. He was looking at me naked. And, oh dear, it seems he likes the view. He crawled on top of me and began to passionately kiss me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere.

"Mhm." I hummed against his lips as I helped him take off his clothes. He hovered over me naked and I was under him just as nude. I looked down between us and my eyes widened at his size. "W-will it even fit?" I asked quietly. He blushed and I looked up at him. I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Kyoya." I hummed against his lips.

"I love you too." He murmured.

"Then make me scream your name." I said as I bit his lip. He rubbed his tip against my wet core and I moaned at the friction.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and I saw he was giving me one last opportunity to say no. I nodded smiling. "This'll hurt just a bit." He said. He thrusted into me and I choked on a sob. Oh my god, it hurt so much! He kissed away tears that I didn't even know I was shedding. He waited until I moved my hips, telling him I was okay. He began to gently thrust in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh, Kyoya." I moaned his name as I ran my hand up and down his well toned body. "Please go faster." I whispered. He put my legs on his shoulders and began to thrust faster. He also went deeper and this had me panting and moaning.

"Yuki." He groaned as he began to play with my breasts.

"Go harder, don't be afraid to be rough." I said and he nodded. He began pounding into me and I moaned loudly. He reached down and began to play with my clit. "Ahh, Kyoya! I'm close!" I yelled. That only encouraged him to go harder and faster. Within a few more thrusts he had me screaming. "Kyoya!" I screamed as I finally climaxed. I laid down limp and panting. He came into me and I could feel his warm seed in me. I smiled blissfully as he collapsed on top of me. His head using my beasts as a pillow. We were both panting and slightly sweaty. After a few minutes of wonderful afterglow, he froze.

"I didn't use a condom." He said as he looked up at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's fine." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"No, it's not fine! What if you get pregnant?" He began to freak out. I leaned toward him and kissed his lips.

"If I say it's fine then trust me. My dad made Haruhi and I go on birth control once we started high school as a precaution. He didn't want what happened to mom and him to happen to us." I said. Kyoya relaxed and we both just laid there content. He wrapped his blankets around us and I laid on his chest. "Kyoya." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?" He asked kissing my temple.

"I love you." I said looking up at him. He smiled at me and I could see his grey eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I love you too." He said kissing me softly. I kissed him and back and he smiled. He tucked my head into the crook of his neck and we just laid there.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Yuki POV

The next morning I woke up and opened my eyes slowly. This isn't my room. I sat up and hissed as I felt pain in my lower body. I looked next to me and saw Kyoya sleeping peacefully. Last night came rushing back to me and I blushed. I sat up with the sheet wrapped tightly around my naked torso and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It's 9:30. I sat up and leaned against the backboard. I ran my hand through his hair and he eventually opened his eyes.

"Good morning." I said smiling at him. He said up and I gazed at his well toned chest.

"Good morning, love." He said making me blush pink and he leaned down to kiss me softly. I held the sheet under my arms as I kissed him back. He reached behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, bringing me closer to him. I lifted one of my arms and wrapped it around his neck. I slowly laid back until I was laying down with him over me.

"Kyoya! We can't find Yuki anywhere and Haruhi said she never came home... yesterday..." Tamaki with Haruhi and the whole host club in tow had suddenly burst into the room only to stop as they saw us. We pulled away and I held the sheet tighter around me. They were gapping until the twins started wolf whistling.

"Damn Kyoya sempai! We didn't know you had it in you!" They yelled and Kyoya's glare shut them up.

"We'll, um, just leave you two to get ready." Tamaki says and leads everyone out. I sigh and rest my head in the crook of his neck. He kisses me again and I respond happily. He pulls away and I pouted at him making him chuckle.

"Come on, we have some people to entertain." He said and I nodded. I looked at the sofa, and noticed my clothes were folded neatly and clean. I blushed. The maid must've come in and seen us. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on. I walked downstairs with Kyoya who was in some black slacks, a pale yellow button up, and some sandals. We went into the living room and saw everyone sitting there. Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki and they were holding hands. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting together, as we're Mori and Hunny. We walked in and all eyes were on us. Kyoya sat down in an armchair and I sat down in his lap.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night." I told Haruhi apologetically.

"Some warning would've been nice." She said dryly.

"Well, I couldn't warn you because I wasn't expecting not to come home." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes, her sudden seductry was very unexpected." Kyoya said amused as he kissed my neck. I blushed.

"I wouldn't call it seducing." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And coming out in just a short towel, dripping wet then bending-" I cut him off as I put my hands above his mouth. I was blushing a bright crimson.

"Okay, okay. No need to give details." I said shaking my head. He just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"So boss, now that we found Yuki, what are we going to do?" The Hitachiins asked. Tamaki rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, we could always take Haruhi and Yuki to that big mall your mom has lots of stores in." He said.

"No." We both said crossing our arms.

"Fine. How about-" I cut him off.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Saturday." I thought about. It and it clicked in my head. I snapped my fingers. "Oh! Today Kiku is going to go pick up Sakura." I said.

"From where?" Kyoya asked.

"From her biological mother's house. She still had rights over her so she has to keep her every other month. We're still trying to get full custody." I said. He nodded.

"Oh. But I though she didn't want Sakura?" He said.

"She didn't. But we already went through the hard part of taking care of her and she's seen how well behaved and mannered Sakura is, so she wants her back now." I said. He nodded thoughtfully. I sighed with a sad smile at Mori and Hunny. "It's so weird, thinking that the school year is almost over and you two are graduating." I said. They nodded with small smiles at me. "Any plans for the end of the year so far?" I asked.

"We're going to have a big fair." Tamaki said smiling.

"That's nice." I said smiling. We talked for a while longer until it was starting to get late. They all left and Haruhi gave me a look.

"Yuki, are you coming home tonight?" She asked me sternly.

"Um, I don't know." I said shrugging sheepishly. Haruhi rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"I'll see you later, and if not then tomorrow." She said. I nodded as I hugged her back.

"Alright." I said. They were all left and I went back inside with Kyoya. He was still sitting in the living room. I hugged his shoulders from behind. "Hey." I said kissing his cheek.

"Yuki, will you play something for me?" He asked with a small smile at me. I blinked, surprised at the sudden request.

"Um, sure. Anything in particular?" I asked sitting at the small black branch in front of the ivory keys.

"Can you play "Fur Elise" by Beethoven?" He asked. I could tell from his amused smile he was seeing if I knew classical music.

"Sure." I replied. I took a deep breath before letting my fingers run over the smooth keys. I looked up at Kyoya and he was smiling softly at me. "Come sit with me." I said softly. He stood up and came to sit with me on the bench. I let my fingers press over the smooth ivory that I had no doubt in my mind one key would cost more than all of my father's wardrobe. When I was done, the final note rang in the air for a few moments before fading away.

"My mother loved that song." Kyoya whispered suddenly. I blinked in surprise. I've never heard him talk about his mother before.

"Your mother?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded, with a small smile on his face, but sad eyes.

"Yes, my mother. She died when I was a small boy." He said.

"Will you tell me about her?" I asked carefully, not sure if it was a topic he wanted to share. He nodded. He held my hand and took me up to his room. The bed was already made and everything was tidy. We sat down in his bed and he pulled me into his lap.

"She was a very beautiful woman. Tall and strong. She was very intelligent and had very good people skills. She always made my father smile. When she was here, our house was always filled with warmth and smiles. Not anymore. My brothers and my father went cold after her death, and so have I. But you remind me of how it feels to be warm and happy." He said smiling as he nuzzled his face in my neck. I smiled and kissed him.

"Happy to be of service." I said smiling. He kissed me back and smiled as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I got up and pulled him with me. "Come on, I'm hungry." I said walking into the kitchen. Before he could say anything I spoke first. "Excuse me, do you mind if I use the kitchen for a bit?" I asked smiling. The chef blinked in surprise. I doubt he'd ever been asked that before.

"Um, yes miss of course." He said and walked out. I walked in and quickly found an apron. I tied it on and Kyoya looked at me curiously.

"I could've just asked him to make you something." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not used to having people do things for me. I'd rather do them myself." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me before leaning against the counter.

"Then by all means, go crazy." He said. I just laughed before making some food. They had ramen and ham in the fridge so I made some and then steamed the ham. I boiled some eggs. I put the ramen in a bowl and put some spices in it plus some ham and a sliced egg.

"You want some?" I asked Kyoya. He nodded.

"Sure." I did the same for him and we sat down together to eat. "This is really good." He said smiling at me. I blushed a bit before looking down.

"It's nothing." I said smiling as I continued to eat. We finished and went up to his room. I yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked me.

"Kind of." I said sitting in his bed.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked. I blushed before looking down at my feet.

"Um, can I stay here again?" I asked quietly. He kissed my forehead.

"Of course you can." He said. I smiled at him. I took off my shoes and stripped to my underwear. I turned to looked at him and saw him blushing with light shielding his eyes from my view.

"What?" I asked as I went to his drawers and took out one of his nightshirts.

"You just... seem so casual and not embarrassed." He said. I blinked.

"Should I be? I mean, you've already seen me naked and my underwear covers as much as the average swim suit." I said. He just shrugged and I slipped on his nightshirt. I crawled under his bed sheets and he crawled in next to me after he changed into his pajama pants that matched the shirt I got. I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. I sighed happily and quickly fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up to giggling and snickers. I stretched my arms up and sat up tiredly. I yawned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Aw, look! She's so cute~" Someone cooed. I snapped my eyes open and kept myself from screaming so i wouldn't wake up Kyoya. Akito, Yuuchi, and Fuyumi. They were standing at the foot of Kyoya's bed and were watching us.

"How long have you just been standing there?! That's creepy!" I said in surprise. Fuyumi waggled a finger at me.

"I know what you two did~" She said in a singsong voice. "I heard a maid talking about how when she went to give you your clothes, she found the young master and his girlfriend in bed together. And looked like they were naked under the covers." She said. I blushed a bright crimson.

"So it's true!" Akito practically yelled. I was about to warn him not to be so loud, but Kyoya slowly sat up next to me.

"Too late." I said as I saw him sit up. He looked mad.

"What are you all screaming about?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "So I made love to my girlfriend, so what? It's no reason for you all to be shouting in here." He growled. They slowly backed away and ran out the door. I blushed slightly as Kyoya turned to look at me. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good morning." I murmured against his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded.

"How could I not? Your bed's like a freaking cloud stuffed with softness." I said blissfully. He chuckled. "I should get going, dad is probably really worried about me." I said. He smiled at me.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" He asked politely. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said. We both got dressed and went downstairs holding hands. I sat next to him at the breakfast table. I saw everyone was there. I blushed at the smug looks his siblings were giving me. We ate a nice breakfast and Kyoya gave me a ride home. When I got there I kissed him shortly but sweetly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said. He nodded with a smile and I got out of the car. I went upstairs and Haruhi was waiting for me.

"I see you're back." She said with her arms crossed. I nodded.

"Hi Haru-chan." I said sheepishly.

"You're lucky dad's at work and went right to bed the night before or else you'd be in huge trouble." She said.

"I know, I know." I hummed. I saw she looked like she was about to go out. "Where're you going?" I asked her tilting my head.

"To the supermarket." She replied.

"I'll go with you. Plus, I need to change your clothes." I said dragging her disaster of a self into our room and dressed us. We both wore jean shorts and a white shirt with a yellow sunflower on it. We put on some sandals and walked out.

When we got back home, we put everything away and went in our room. Our eyes widened. Where our bed used to be was a queen sized bed.

"Where did this come from?" Haruhi whispered. Our stuff was moved so the bed would fit nicely, but still organized. We sat on the bed and moaned blissfully at how soft it was.

"It came from Kyoya." I said smiling. We even got new sheets and blankets. She went into dad's room.

"He has one of these too!" Haruhi said smiling. I smiled and called Kyoya as I laid back.

"I'm guessing you just saw the bed?" He asked amused.

"Thank you~" I chimed happily.

"It's no problem, I hope you, Haruhi, and your father have a good night's rest." He said.

"Thanks. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He replied and I could hear his smile before he hung up. Haruhi gave me a look.

"What?" I asked defensibly.

"You're really in love with him, huh?" She asked. I took a deep breath before nodding.

"Just as much as you love Tamaki." I said. She blushed and threw a big feathered pillow at me. Aw, he even got us pillows. I threw one back and we had a pillow fight until we decided to go to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yuki POV

We were preparing for the Ouran Fair. The host club would be hosting and would use a carriage the last day. Everyone wore nice suits. Haruhi and my suits had skirts instead of pants. We talked to all the adults and the chairman walked in. He asked Haruhi and I to sit with him.

"Hello Mister Chairman." We said in sync as we bowed respectfully. We sat on either side of him. We talked to him and he soon went away. The harsh sound of someone being slapped filled the air. We turned in shock and saw Kyoya's glasses fall with his father in front of him. His father had his arm outstretched. I gasped and helped Kyoya. He wouldn't accept my help and got up by himself. I put his glassed back on and I lightly touched where he was hit.

"With all due respect sir, you have no idea what happens here. Kyoya works really hard to make sure we're all happy. You should give him more credit. He is a brilliant person." I said. Kyoya's father sighed deeply before walking away. We were standing together in a group when the doors opened and an elderly woman walked in. She was wearing a traditional kimono and looked around.

"That's Tamaki's grandmother." The twins said.

"Oh." Haruhi and I said as we stared at the lady.

"I don't like that woman." Hunny sempai said as he stared down at his bunny.

"Grandmother, you made it! Let me escort you-" Tamaki said excitedly but was cut off.

"Don't touch me you filthy child." She said coldly and harshly. Tamaki tried to play it off but I could tell he was saddened. Suddenly, a young woman walked in. She was thin and had brown hair with baby blue eyes. She held opera glasses in her hands.

"That's Éclair Tonnerre. She's the heir to the Gran Tonnerre Group." Renge said as she appeared in a pink dress.

"You shall escort Miss Éclair, is that understood?" Tamaki's grandmother told him. He nodded.

"Yes grandmother." He said. Éclair smiled at Tamaki. Haruhi's eyes narrowed slightly. They walked around for a bit before Éclair turned to Kyoya and excused herself from Tamaki. My eyes narrowed as she asked him to go with her to a room. Haruhi and I were standing there thinking about what Éclair was up to.

~later that day~

The twins and everyone explained Tamaki's family situation to us. We held hands and felt just awful.

"We had no idea." We whispered. Suddenly, the doors opened. You could see Éclair standing with Tamaki and Kyoya on either side of her.

"I have an announcement to make." Tamaki said in an unusually serious voice.

"What is it Tono?" The twins asked.

"This will be the last year the host club will be open, the Ouran Fair will be our last day. After that, I'm dissolving the host cub." Tamaki said.

"You can't do that!" The twins yelled.

"I think you'll find he can." Éclair said smugly. Haruhi and I were slowly shaking our heads. Tamaki wouldn't look at Haruhi and Kyoya's glasses had light in them, but his head was turned away from me.

"I'm moving with Éclair to France, and we're to be married." Tamaki said not having the guts to look Haruhi in the face. Haruhi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. I hugged her and tucked her head into my shoulder.

"And I'm coming with them. I was offered a position I couldn't refuse that would bring me much merit and profit." Kyoya said not having the balls to look at me. My eyes widened. _'Wait, what?'_ I couldn't process the information. Tamaki and Kyoya turned around and walked away. Haruhi and I wrapped our arms around each other. Éclair was about to leave but turned around and looked at us.

"Oh, and if your tiny commoner brains couldn't comprehend it, they're breaking up with you." She said with a smug smirk on her face and walked away. I growled and fell to my knees. I punched the floor as hard as I could. It cracked under my fist and dented. I felt blood run down my knuckles. She peeked her head back in. "Oh my, how unlady like." She said with a small giggle and went away for real this time. I growled some more.

"I'll show her unlady like." I threatened as I stood up and was about to rip her a new one, but Hunny pounced on me and we went falling to the floor.

"Please don't Yuki-chan." He said looking close to tears. I sighed and calmed myself down.

~the next day~

We got ready for school. We were putting on our shoes at the front door and grabbed our bags. We opened the door and were about to leave.

"We'll be leaving now." We told dad.

"You're not eating breakfast?" He asked. We turned to look at him.

"No, we're not hungry." We said with small smiles.

"The last time you didn't eat breakfast was the morning after your mother passed away." He reminded us. We stayed silent for a bit before chuckling.

"Don't worry dad, we're just not hungry, we're fine." We said not wanted him to worry. He came and hugged us. We hugged him back.

"If you ever need anything, know you can talk to me. I'll always be here for my little girls." He said.

"Thanks dad, we'll keep that in mind." We replied. We went to school and got ready. We were wearing white suits that looked elegant and stylish at the same time. Tamaki and Kyoya were nowhere in sight. We hosted all day. In the afternoon it was time for the carriage ride. We were in some weird clothing, Haruhi had a pinkish red dress and mine was pinkish were looking out the window. The twins kept trying to call them both, but neither picked up.

"They wouldn't leave before the fair is over." The twins whispered. Suddenly, we saw a red convertible speed outside. In the back seat, Tamaki was sitting with Éclair and Kyoya was in the front, typing away at his laptop. Our eyes widened.

"Yes they would." We both said before running out the door. Downstairs there should be a car that belongs to Kyoya. I rushed to it and in the font seat was the driver.

"Can you take us-" I started off.

"I'm sorry Miss Yuki, but I have very specific orders." He said looking apologetic. Suddenly, we were surrounded by Kyoya's police force. I narrowed my eyes. The carriage flew in and they moved so they wouldn't get runned over. It was being driven by Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori and Hunny were handling the police force. We were going too fast! We hit a hole in the road and Hikaru went flying. Kaoru rushed out to help him. Haruhi and I gave each other a look. We threw off our over coats leaving us in just white dresses. We nodded and she tightly grasped the reins.

"Hya!" We both yelled and were off. We rode as fast as we dared. I helped her on the turns and mostly directed her on where to go. We soon caught up to the car. Tamaki and Kyoya stood up in shock.

"Come back to the host club!" We both said with smiles as we let go of what we were holding onto and reached for their hands. Their eyes widened. Suddenly, the horses bumped into the side of the bridge and we lost our balance. We both fell off the side of the bridge. Kyoya and Tamaki looked about ready to jump out of the car, but Éclair said something to them both.

If this was like once of those cliché shows on t.v., they would've ignored her and jumped out anyway. They would've caught us and we would of fallen together in the water. They would carry is to shore where the rest of the host club would greet us with smiles. We would've gone back to Ouran academy and enjoyed the rest of the fair. We would've danced the night away and they would've proposed. We'd get married in a joint wedding and live happily ever after.

But this was not a show on t.v. They nodded at Éclair and sat back down. Our eyes widened as we saw the car speed off. They didn't even give us a second glance. We looked at each other and saw we had equal faces of shock. I grabbed Haruhi and hugged her to me. I shielded from the water as we fell in. I once read somewhere that if you fall into water the wrong way or from a high enough distance, it'd feel like concrete and you'd die instantly. If only I was so luck. We fell into the water and I quickly put Haruhi on my back. I swam to the surface and paddled my way to shore. The host club was waiting and their faces changed from smiles to horror as they saw us. I made it to shore and collapsed. I was gasping and coughing as sobs ripped from my throat. Haurhi was crying next to me. We were sitting together and just crying. They left us. They didn't even give us a second glance. "They left!" We screamed as we held each other. We were cold. We were wet. We'd probably catch a cold. But most of all, we were in pain. Kaoru picked up Haruhi and Mori picked me up. They made their way to the road and we waited for one of their cars. They took us to Mori's house. It would be quiet there and it was peaceful. They brought maids in to help into dry clothes. We were done crying and just sat there. Haruhi was in shock and stayed quiet and sad.

I was a whole other story.

I sat there with wide eyes. I could feel my skin go pale and dark bags to form under my eyes. I just sat there and didn't respond to anything.

He left me.

_'Of course he would leave you, why would he stay?' _My selfconscience replied.

He said he loved me.

_'So have others, but they've left you too. Honestly, why are you surprised?'_

He promised he wouldn't leave me.

_'Haha, he obviously lied. Why would he want to stay with you? You're a commoner and he could have any girl he wants.'_

He said I was the only one for him.

_'And you were stupid enough to believe him? You're way out of your league, you have been the moment you set your eyes on him.'_

He said he would gain personal merit from being with me.

_'Yeah, personal merit. By that he obviously meant a good fuck.'_

He called it making love.

_'Haha, that's a good one. Why would he do something like that with you? You're not even that pretty, he probably thought of someone else.'_ I whimpered a bit. There was a war between the part of my mind that believed Kyoya loved me and my rational side.

My rational side was winning.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Yuki POV

I lost track of how long I stayed at Mori's house. I knew it must've been pretty long because eventually dad came to see me. He walked into the room I was in, I was sitting on the floor with my legs tucked into my chest. I was looking out the window as I rested my chin on my knees.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dad asked slowly and quietly as if to not startle me. I slowly turned my head to look at him. He gasped and his hands covered his mouth. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as he suddenly threw himself at me and hugged me tightly. I just sat there and blinked as my father hugged me and gave me soothing words. I just couldn't react. He eventually let go and left. A while later Haruhi came. She had food with her, she even had fancy tuna and sweet things to see if I would eat any of it. I didn't want any. She left after a while. Suddenly, Mori came out of nowhere and picked me up. I was curious where he was taking me, but I stayed silent and in my own little world as he walked through the halls of his house. We entered a large open room with tatami mats on the floor. He abruptly dumped me on the floor and I huffed in surprise. I blinked and turned to look at him.

"Snap out of it Yuki." He commanded in his deep smooth voice. "Snap out of it!" He said louder. I continued to blink. "Get up." He ordered. I stayed on the floor as I looked at him. "Don't be weak." He said as he watched me. I finally noticed that he was in his training outfit and was barefoot. "They are gone, there's nothing you can do about it." He said and my eyes slightly twitched. "Kyoya Ootori left you, and he's not coming back." He said slowly and clearly. My eyes widened and my eyes darted everywhere.

3rd person POV

"Maybe you are weak after all." Mori said and turned away from her. The host club bit their bottom lips thinking maybe their senior had gone too far. They were all worried for her, and didn't know what to do. Mori suggested using fighting as a way to let some of her anger out. He held his hand in front of him and counted down three fingers. When the third finger went down, Yuki sprang up fast and rushed at Mori. He turned around and dodged. She continued to throw punches and kicks at him and Mori blocked them. After a bit she only went faster as Mori continued to fight back. She grabbed his shoulders and threw herself up. She flipped in the air and she landed sitting on his shoulders. She threw her weight back words forcing Mori to bend back words. She crossed her knees under his chin and she stood up on her hands. She rotated her hips making Mori go in circles and gain momentum before she threw him with her legs. He went flying and hit the wall. He shakily got up.

"I. Am. Not. Weak." She growled. She was panting finally collapsed on her knees. Mori smiled and walked over to her. He sat down with her and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get you to snap out of it." He apologized. She nodded and just sat there hugging him. The host club sighed in relief.

Yuki POV

After a while I finally got up and dusted myself off. Mori stood up with me. A feeling of guilt washed over me as I noticed him stumble a little. I bit my lip as I stared at him.

"I'm sorry Mori, I didn't mean to throw you so hard." I said apologetic. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." He said and I nodded smiling at him. I looked at Haruhi.

"Lets go home." I told her and she nodded. We were given a ride home and the host club promised to see us later. We went upstairs and dad was sitting there looking worried.

"Hey dad." We chimed as we went in. He shot up and ran to hug us.

"My poor girls, are you two okay?" He asked looking close to tears.

"Yeah, we're fine." We said. He looked at our faces closely and we gave him small smiles.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked worried. We nodded and each kissed one of his cheeks.

"Yeah dad, we'll be okay." We said. We went to our room and I stared at the big bed. I sighed and sat down. Haruhi got up and went to our bathroom. I followed her. She was staring at herself in the mirror. I stood next to her and we stared at ourselves. There we stood. Twins. Two parts of a whole. Neither of us could live without the other. We let two boys in our life. Both were completely different yet similar. Like us. We're completely different, but at the same time are exactly the same. We let them love us. And we loved them wholeheartedly. But they both left us. That asshole left her for some French bitch and that bastard left me for a position. I don't know what the position was, and I don't care. We sighed at the same time. I looked to the side and saw some scissors. I grabbed them and turned to look at myself in the mirror again. I grabbed about half of my hair and cut it short. Half of it was waist length, and the other reached my shoulder blades. I continued to cut it so it was even. I grabbed more hair and continued to cut. I gave myself bangs that were messy and covered my forehead. I made the rest of my hair into messy layers. It looked cool.

"Can you cut my hair the same?" Haruhi asked quietly. I nodded and stood behind her. I began to snip away at her hair. It was in an identical style to mine. There was hair on the sink and on the floor at our feet.

"Girls, I heard snipping. Are you okay- oh my god!" Dad yelled as he walked in.

"Hey dad." We said as we shook out our heads.

"You cut your beautiful long hair." He said with waterfall tears as he looked at the long hairs at the floor.

"We need change." We both said as we turned to look at him. He gave us a small smile and hugged us.

"I understand. You two go ahead and do whatever you need to." He said smiling. We nodded and kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks papa." We said like when we were little. He smiled and walked out. I reached under the sink and found hair dye. It would make hair pitch black and you wouldn't need to reapply it for about three months. I smirked and looked at Haruhi. I raised an eyebrow and she gave a smirk that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I pulled on the gloves and mixed the hair dye together. I applied it to both our heads. When it was on nicely, we hopped in the shower and washed the excess dye off. We got out and towel dried our hair. I smiled. Our hair was jet black, now combine that with the messy look and it looked awesome.

"It looks cool." I said appreciatively. Haruhi nodded with a smile. We went to our room and got dressed. We put on some red and green checkered pajama pants and black sports bras. We sat down on the bed and I was looking through my things. I brought out a nail polish. It was black and shiny. We took turns. First I painted her toe nails, then she did mine. She painted my finger nails and I painted hers. I smiled and we looked at ourselves.

"Nice." We both said appreciatively. The door opened and dad walked in. He sweastdropped.

"Nice hair." He commented as he sat between us. We just smiled at him. He sighed. "You look nice. The whole mysterious thing is good for both of you." He said with a chuckle. We hugged him.

"Thanks dad." We said. He hugged us back.

"I just ask one thing." He said. We tilted our heads.

"What is it?" We asked.

"No tattoos or piercings, please." His tone was begging at the end. We laughed.

"We promise." We said. He hugged us and kissed our cheeks.

~the next day~

We'll be going to Hunny's house today. We'd be going on my bike even though the twins insisted on driving us there. Today we wore black skinny jeans with white converse and a white t-shirt. We got to Hunny's house and I parked in the front. We walked in and everyone was already there. They were about to greet us before they froze. They blinked in surprise.

"Wow! You two look cute!" Hunny exclaimed smiling. We smiled at him.

"Thanks." We both said sitting down.

"What's with the new look?" Hikaru asked us.

"We needed change." We replied easily. Mori smiled and ruffled our hair. We smiled and we spent the summer together. Pretty soon it was time for school again. Haruhi and I walked through the halls. We weren't wearing the uniform. We just wore the blazer, but besides that we were in black. We were wearing black skin tight skinny jeans with combat ankle boots. We wore a black t-shirt under and had the blue blazer over. We wore silver bangles on our wrists. Renge appeared in front of us with her group of fangirls.

"Um, I was wondering if we could speak to Yuki." She said timidly. I tilted my head. Since when if Renge timid? They all bowed respectfully.

"We admire how well you are able to move on and how strong you are." They all chanted.

"I will back down and will you fill the spot of leader for all us?" Renge said. I blinked before smiling and nodding. They all hugged me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Yuki POV

We were all at the twins house. It's been a few weeks since school started again. I could tell the girls were unhappy. I had taken over Renge's position as leader of the fangirls. We met once a week at her house and discussed important things. I would listen to what they would have to say, I'd give advice, and I'd help them with their cosplay. What really surprised me, was what they wanted to call me.

_~flashback~_

_"We need a special name for you!" Someone yelled one day. I tilted my head._

_"Special name?" I asked. They nodded eagerly. _

_"How about Mistress!" _

_"Or Queen!" They yelled out. I smiled and raised a hand making everyone go quiet. _

_"You guys can call me whatever you want." I said with a smile. They nodded and smiled excitedly. _

_~end flashback~_

But I had also noticed how other girls seemed unhappy. Even the boys seemed kind of down. There just weren't as many smiles as there used to be. They would smile weakly at us but I could tell they were sad. I knew why. It pained me but I have to do what's best for everyone. I suddenly stood up from my seat in the Hitachiin's expensive couch that probably costed more than Haruhi and my possessions put together. Everyone turned to look at me. I started pacing in front of them.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that the girls and boys at our school are no longer happy or cheerful." I said and they all nodded. I sighed as I turned to look at them. "Then it is our job to make all the girls and boys of our school happy." I said. They looked at each other before looking at me.

"You don't mean..." The twins trailed off. I gave a smile.

"That's exactly what I mean. We have to reopen the host club. They are all aware of what happened the day of the Ouran Fair, so it shouldn't come as a surprise when those two don't show up." I said and they nodded.

"But we'll need four new members. Two to fill in Hunny and Mori sempai's spots, and then two others." Haruhi said. I snapped my fingers and ran to Chika's room. Mori's brother Satoshi was also there. Perfect.

"Chika, I need a favor." I said smiling as I clasped my hands under my chin. He blinked

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask if you and Satoshi would please join the host club, we're reopening it." I explained. He looked surprised. "I never made you that meal, how about I add in another?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure." He said. I hugged him.

"I'm in." Satoshi said with a grin. I hugged him too.

"Thank you both!" I said smiling and walked out. I went back downstairs.

"That's two." I said smiling.

"Now we need two more." Haruhi said. I rubbed my chin in thought. I grabbed my phone and turned around. I dialed a familiar number and waited.

"I told you you'd come crawling back." A familiar voice said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But I need a favor." I said.

"Sure, anything." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I need you to join our host club." I said. He stayed silent for a bit.

"Um, sure. I wasn't expecting that." He said chuckling.

"Thanks so much!" I said smiling.

"No problem, see you later Yuki." He said.

"See you, Hatsuharu." I said. I hung up and turned around. "That's one more." I said. The host club nodded. "We just need one more person." I said rubbing my chin in though. Everyone else was pensive.

"We could always ask Kiku, and I'm sure all the guests would like having Sakura around." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"Great idea." I said. "So it's decided, the host club is back in business." I said smiling.

"But who'll order everything and do all the finance?" Koaru asked.

"We'll do it." Haruhi and I said in unison. We nodded and began to plan what we should do for our first day.

Kyoya POV

I was sitting in Éclair's house in France. She was planning her and Tamaki's wedding. True to her word, Tamaki was able to see his mother. He looked so happy in that moment I almost thought it was worth it.

Almost.

He and his mother caught up starting from the moment he left for Japan. But when he began to tell her about Haruhi and Yuki, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"And, she is okay with this?" His mother asked tilting her head. Tamaki gulped and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Not exactly." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. Tamaki explained what happened and she looked horrified. "Rene*! How could you do that to that poor girl?! I taught you to never harm a girl or make her sad, and you have done so much worse! I am disappointed." She said and Tamaki's eyes filled with tears. He fell to his knees and buried his head in her lap.

"But maman*, I missed you so much. I just had to see you. I needed to see you were okay." He whimpered as tears fell. She stroked his hair.

"Rene, I missed you too. But you made that girl very sad and broke her heart. I am more happy then I could ever tell you because you are here. But that was not right." She said cradling his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. Tamaki nodded.

"I know maman." He said tearfully. She kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears. I sat in an arm chair and typed away at my lap top. Yuki's horrified and shocked face as she fell filled my mind making me freeze. I stopped and looked at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, do you think... do you think Yuki is okay? I mean, she wouldn't go back to having those issues again, would she?" I asked uncertain and for once needing someone to answer something I didn't know. He sighed.

"I hope not. She has everyone there to help her so I'm sure she's okay. If she's with Haruhi, they'll be fine." He said and I gave a curt nod. When we saw them fall, we were going to jump out and fall with them, but what Éclair said made us stop.

_~flashback~ _

_"Remember I, your father, and your grandmother are the one ones who know where your mother is. If we wanted to, your grandmother and I could make her disappear off the face of the earth where even your father could never reach her. You'd never hear of her again and won't even know if she's okay." She then looked at me. "I know you threw your father's company back at him. You know that if I wanted to, I could make your family's company crumble and go bankrupt with just a snap of my fingers. I could give you both what you want. Tamaki, your mother. Kyoya, ensure your family's company to always be in business then hand it to you." She said slightly rushed. We froze and nodded reluctantly as we sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look at the girls. They're faces were equal shock and betrayal. I continued to type at my laptop and Tamaki looked at his feet._

_~end flashback~ _

I opened a new tab and began typing faster than before. I would find a way to get us back to Haruhi and Yuki. I'd find a way to bring Tamaki's mother with us. I can outsmart this. I just need some time.

Yuki POV

School was over and we were walking to the room we haven't been to since the Ouran Fair. We walked in. There were sheets over the furniture and everything was slightly dusty. Renge, Chika, Satoshi, Hatsuharu, Kiku, and Sakura were with us, I carried Sakura on my hip as we went inside. I went to the piano and took off the sheet. It was still shiny and beautiful. I smiled and sat Sakura down on the bench. She began to press the keys and played a little tune for us. I turned around with my hands on my hips.

"Renge, I trust you'll still be our manager?" I asked smiling. She nodded and saluted me.

"Yes!" She said loudly and loyally.

"Alright everyone, we need to clean this place up. All of you who are extremely wealthy and have never cleaned in your life," I picked up a mop. "This is a mop. You use it to clean the floors. This is a rag, you use to clean dust off of anything that isn't the floor. This is a duster, you use it on things that are cloth and a rag can't be used on like couches." I said. The twins were taking notes and the rest were staring at me with all their attention. I handed out bandanas, aprons, and mouth masks. "Put these on so you won't dirty yourself and you won't sneeze from the dust." I said. We put everything on and started.

"What do I do, mommy?" Sakura asked smiling. I patted her head.

"You just sit there and play for us. It'll give us motivation." I added after I saw her frown a bit. She nodded eagerly and played a small tune for us. We immediately started cleaning. It was no problem for Haruhi, Hatsuharu, Kiku, and I, but I was worried for those who never cleaned in their life. After a few hours, the room was nice and sparkly. We were standing admiring it while Renge, the twins, Satoshi, Chika, Hunny, and Mori were collapsed on the couches. They were panting and sweating as they rested.

"How can commoners do this everyday?!" Hikaru exclaimed. We sweatdropped.

"This is nothing." We all muttered. He and Kaoru looked at each other before throwing themselves at Haruhi and my feet.

"We're so sorry for all the times you two had to clean the room all by yourselves! You poor things!" They cried as they hugged us. We patted their backs.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." We said trying to console them, it only made it worse. Hunny joined the hug with waterfall tears.

"You both work so hard! And to say it's nothing?! So humble!" They cried as we went crashing to the floor and they continued to hug us. We just laid there and waited for them to finish.

***Rene is a reference from the manga. Tamaki once tells Haruhi that in France they called him Rene. **

***Maman is also a reference from the manga. Tamaki calls his mom maman because that's mom in French. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Yuki POV

By next week, we were ready and prepared to open the host club for business. The day before, we had put signs on the door and a few in the halls. There were whispers everywhere we went. Girls giggled excitedly about the four new hosts and the guys would talk in whispers amongst themselves. We were getting ready and made sure we were stocked up on tea, cake, finger sandwiches, coffee, and everything else we would need. It was agreed that that day there would be no cosplay. We were inside getting ready. We were staring at the throne Tamaki would sit in.

"Who's going to sit there?" I asked. They all looked at me. "Me?" I asked confused. They nodded.

"It was your idea to reopen the club, so it's only fair that you sit in the throne." Haruhi said smiling.

"You're the Host Queen." Hikaru and Kaoru said. I smiled and sat down. I crossed my legs and sat up straight. The twins each sat on one of the arm rests and Haruhi stood on my right side. Mori stood behind me to my right with Hunny on his shoulders. Satoshi was standing behind me to my left with Chika standing next to him.

"Welcome." We all chorused as the doors opened revealing the excited guests.

"I apologize for our short absence, but we've gotten our stuff straight and are back for business." I said smiling, they all cheered and made their requests. It was decided that Chika would be the serious one who's kind of awkward because he doesn't really know how to express himself, Satoshi was the cheerful one who will always make you smile, Hatsuharu was the playful one that liked to mess around, and Kiku was the slightly shy protective one who was good with children. Sakura walked around wearing a small apron and asked people if they wanted more cookies or tea. The girls would squeal and faint over her. Over all, it was an excellent day.

"Please come back again!" We all said cheerfully as they left and the room was once again empty of everyone except the hosts. We all sat down on the couches and Sakura came to sit in my lap.

"Brilliant work today everyone, you all did great." I said as I counted up all the work we did on a big notepad. They twins looked at each other and nodded. "What?" I asked.

"You know Yuki, you're not going to be able to handle doing all that work on a notepad." They said tsking. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and Kasanoda walked in.

"Hi Kasanoda." We said smiling. Everyone else went to go find something to occupy themselves with.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to Haruhi." He said. I nodded and gave Haruhi a small push. She went out with Kasanoda and I stayed on the couch. I felt a familiar presence. I turned my head and sure enough, there was a dark sinister looking door. I smiled.

"Hello Nekozawa sempai." I said smiling. He gulped as he looked at me.

Nekozawa POV

I gulped as I looked at her. She pitch black hair and eyeliner around her big brown eyes. Her nails were painted a shiny black. She was wearing all black except for her blazer that lay forgotten on the couch. Her being darker than usual made me feels things I haven't felt before. I could imagine us making curses and incantations together in the darkness of my room. I quickly shook my head to clear it.

"What's up sempai?" She asked with a serene smile.

"I just came from seeing the black magic club." I said. Since I graduated, I made it my duty to check up on them from time to time. Her eyes sparkled.

"That's great! How are they?" She asked smiling. Her interest in black magic was a plus and an unfamiliar feeling pulsed in me.

"They're well." I said. She smiled at me and I gulped again.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." I said.

"It's no trouble at all." She said and we sat down at a table. She went to the kitchenette and came back with a tray in her hands. "Is jasmine tea okay?" She asked setting it down. I nodded and she poured me a cup. "Would you like something to go with it? A piece of cake or tart?" She asked politely. I nodded.

"Tart is fine." I said. She nodded and left again. She came back with two slices of tart.

"I hope blackberry tart is okay." She said putting it down. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yes thank you." I said. She sat across from me. We talked about everything and nothing. I suddenly reached across the table and covered her hand with my own. She blinked at the sudden affection. As I stared at her, everything was quiet and a small blush formed across my pale cheeks. "I just wanted to tell you, that if you ever need anything no matter what it is, I and the black magic club are right behind you and will help you." I promised. She blinked some more before smiling and standing up. I also stood up and she suddenly reached forward and hugged me.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." She said and I hugged her back after a bit.

Yuki POV

After a bit I let him go and smiled. He had a blush on his normally pale cheeks. I boldly reached up and moved his wig's hair from his eyes so I could see those beautiful baby blue orbs. His eyes were slightly surprised, but I continued to smile at him.

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"But it's kind of sunny outside, will you be fine?" I asked worried. He nodded.

"Yes, I already know a path with nothing but shade." He said.

"Oh, alright." I said. I turned to the host club. "I'll be right back guys." I said and walked out. True to his word there was a little path with large trees, creating a lot of cool shade. I smiled as I looked up and saw all the different blossoms and kinds of leaves. Suddenly, from one of the bushes, I heard a small whimper. I stopped and Nekozawa stopped with me. I tilted my head and heard the whimper again, this time followed by a painful mewl. Before Nekozawa could, I kneeled down and gently reached into the rose bush. I touched something soft and fluffy. I grasped it gently and took it out. It mewled some more and I winced at the painful sound, it was obviously caught in some thorns. I took it out and I almost wanted to cry at the sigh. It was a small kitten. It was completely black with big eyes. One of them an electric blue, the other a striking yellow. It had some thorns stuck in it's fur and looked in pain. It was dirty with mud caked in its soft fur. I looked at it with soft eyes. "Shh, it's okay. You're fine." I cooed softly as I began to gently remove the thorns. A few minutes later I had them all out. It wasn't abnormal for random animals to wander into the grounds, but how did a small kitten get in so far without being noticed or found? I looked at it closely and saw it was a girl. Nekozawa was sitting next to me and was also looking at the kitten.

"She doesn't have a collar, is she a stray?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Could be, but I think she's on her own since the mother is nowhere in sight." I said. I stood up and cradled the kitten gently. "Lets get her cleaned up." I said and he nodded smiling. We went to the basement where the black magic club had it's meetings. There was no one in there and it was dark. The kitten's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. He took me to a sink and I turned on the water to warm. I gently put the cat in and she didn't want to be in the water. "It's okay, you'll be fine. But I need to clean you." I said softly. She didn't want to, but she seemed to understand. I gently massaged soap into her fur. The mud came out and I saw she was a very dark black. When I was done, I took her out and turned off the water. I put her on a fluffy towel Nekozawa gave me and dried her. "See, isn't that better?" I asked. She meowed and licked my hand. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a white ribbon that I had found in the club's storage. I tied it around her neck and made a bow at the back of her neck. I smiled and I petted her. Nekozawa came in with some cat food and gave it to her. I watched as she happily ate it. "She's such a cutie." I said as I softly rubbed her delicate spine with my fingertips.

"Yes. Would you like to keep her?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to." I said. He blushed a bit more. When she was done eating, we gave her some water. I held her in my hands then put her on my shoulder. She comfortably on my shoulder as we walked back to the clubroom. Almost everyone had gone home. Sakura squealed as she saw the kitty.

"Ooh! Mommy can I pet her?! Can I?! Please!" She squealed excitedly. I smiled. I put her in her small hands.

"But be careful, she's just a baby." I said. She giggled and the kitten licked her cheek. I turned to Nekozawa and smiled. "I should be getting home. I'll talk to you again some time." I said and he nodded smiling. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Remember, you can come to me and the club for anything." He said and I nodded. We went back through the door that seemed to only appear when he was here. A few minutes later, Haruhi walked in. She was smiling and had a slight blush on her face.

"What's up?" I asked as I took the kitten from Sakura's hands.

"Kasanoda was being very sweet. He said if I ever need anything, it doesn't matter what or at what time of day or night, that I could go to him and he would help me." She said smiling.

"The same with me and Nekozawa." I said. We smiled at each other. We were slowly healing, and we could both feel it.

Kyoya POV

Okay, I had this almost all figured out. All I needed was a bit more time. We would be able to go back to Japan, and take Tamaki's mother with us. I typed at my laptop nonstop. I just had to wrap up the details, but I was almost done. We would be able to go back to Haruhi and Yuki. We'd all be happy again. The only obstacle is, we have to put this plan in motion before Tamaki's wedding.

Which is in a week.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Yuki POV

I decided to name my new kitten Mayonaka. It means midnight. I took her home and dad spent half an hour squealing over her. I got a small bell for her ribbon. So now, she could be heard jingling around the apartment. I noticed Haruhi spending a lot of time with Kasanoda for the past few days. The same with me and Nekozawa. He even got me a black cloak like his. I was made an official member of the black magic. I got a Beelzenef plushie that I kept in my bag with me. He said he'd go to club and grab me next Monday to take me to the club meeting. We met every Monday and Wednesday. Every last Friday of the month, we would go to Nekozawa's house. Today was Thursday and we were planning something special for the guests tomorrow. I had ordered everything and it would come today after club hours. I walked into the club room and there was a wrapped gift at the table where I usually sat to sum up everything. My notepad was nowhere in sight. I tilted my head confused and looked around the gift for it.

"Looking for this?" The twins asked from behind me. I turned around and the hosts were behind me. Mori and Hunny were at college today but would drop by later.

"Yeah, thanks." I said reaching for my notepad in their hands. They lifted it out of my reach and I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Open your gift." They said smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's for me?" I asked jerking my thumb in the direction of the gift. They nodded with smiles. I suspiciously walked to the table. I sat down and began to unravel the expensive looking wrapping paper. Mayonaka jumped up and sat on my shoulder. My eyes widened. It was a laptop. A _top of the line_ laptop. I looked up at them and they had shit eating grins. I shook my head before I jumped up and hugged them. "You shouldn't have." I said smiling. They hugged me back.

"We couldn't take anymore of you writing everything down and having to do all that math in your head." They said. I rolled my eyes.

Kyoya POV

Everything was ready, we would be able to leave today and would be in Japan in a few hours. We had everything prepared. Tamaki's mother packed her things as did we. I sent a truck a head of us that would take our things to our respective mansions. I was able to get my families company for myself and I was now the head of the Ootori group. Father accepted it saying I had proved myself. Tamaki would be living in Suoh Mansion #2 with his mother. We were about to leave, but Éclair called out to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, where are you going?" She asked. He turned around and said in a strong voice.

"I'm going home, I don't belong here." He said. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"That's funny, now tell me where you're really going." She said and there was a shadow on her face.

"We're leaving Éclair, and there's nothing you can do about it." I said. She crosses her arms and walked slowly to us with a smug smirk.

"Is that so?" She asked. I nodded.

"I know have control over the Ootori group. Without our partnership with your company, you would drop drastically on the charts. The same goes with your partnership with the Suoh's." I said. She froze and narrowed her eyes at me. "Further more, I have done my own research and have seen that the reason you want us so badly is so that your company can stay on top." I said smugly when I saw I had cornered her. "I can see at you are in love with Tamaki, but not because of him. You're in love with what he is, not who he is." I said. She shook her head slowly. "We'll be leaving now." I said and we walked right out. "Come on, we have a plane to catch." I said and led us to a car. We drove to the airport and Tamaki's mother was smiling brightly.

"You're starting to get you lives back on track." She said with a serene smile. Tamaki held her hand and I smiled. We should be in Japan in a few hours. We'll catch some sleep. And then go to school tomorrow.

Yuki POV

The next morning Haruhi and I woke up feeling refreshed. We put on a black ruffled skirt that went to mid thigh, knee high leather combat boots, a black short sleeve button up, and the blue blazer. We made our lips a soft red and put some black eyeliner around our eyes. Mayonaka jumped in my bag that contained my laptop and we left right after grabbing some toast.

"We'll be going now." We both chorused as we walked out the door.

"Have a good day!" Dad called back to us. Before getting on my motorcycle (which I painted a black that will look purple in the right angle of light) I made sure Mayonaka was okay. She was cuddled up the the Beelzenef in my bag. We got on and sped off to school. When were walking in the hallways, I could hear whispers everywhere. Renge ran up to us.

"Queen, Haruhi, you both have to come quickly to the third years' halls!" She exclaimed and we followed her. Mayonaka crawled out of my bag and on to my shoulder.

Kyoya POV

The next morning, I got up early and got dressed in my uniform. I rode in my car to school. Tamaki and I got to the front gate at the same time. We both walked in and everything went quiet as they all turned to stare at us. As we walked through the halls, I was surprised at the students' reactions. Instead of crowding us and welcoming us back like I thought they would, they parted and made a sort of isle where Tamaki and I walked. What confused me the most were the whispers.

_**"It seems they're back."**_

_**"Mistress will be upset." **_

_**"Does the Queen know?" **_

_**"I don't want to be anywhere near when she sees them."**_

_**"Someone has to go tell her highness." **_

_**"I think Renge already went."**_

The whispers stopped and everything went quiet.

"My my, what seems to have caused so much commotion so early in the morning." A smooth voice I could recognize anywhere said. The students parted to reveal the host club. But instead of Mori and Hunny, it was their little brothers in their places. The twins glared at us and parted. My eyes widened as Yuki and Haruhi walked forward. Their brown waist length hair was jet black and cut in messy layers that reached their shoulder blades. They were in all black minus the blazer and had black eyeliner around their eyes. Their nails were painted a shiny black. What scared me the most was,

I can't tell them apart.

They look exactly the same. Where there used to be small details that showed me who was who, those details were gone.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in." They said in unison. They were standing shoulder to shoulder so the cat that was on one of their shoulders, rested on both the shoulders that were touching. They were holding hands and stared at us emotionlessly.

"H-Haruhi-" Tamaki started. They both raised their free hands stopping him.

"I don't want to hear it, Suoh." She they said in sync. I gulped. They smirked at us but it seemed angry. "What, did your marriage not work out? What about you, Ootori? Did you get fired from your position?" They asked coldly. Tamaki took a step back and my eyes widened. They shook their heads in disgust. They turned around and strutted away. The host club wordlessly followed them as did Renge and some students. We sighed and looked at each other with frowns. Tamaki looked on the verge of tears and I couldn't blame him.

Yuki POV

We strutted away and everyone looked worried. They kept asking us if we were okay and we nodded. Everything's fine. We're good. This shouldn't affect us.

Right?

~after school~

We were headed to the third music room. As promised, everything I ordered with this week's profit arrived yesterday. We quickly put everything on. Hunny and Mori were here. The twins already filled them in on everything that happened this morning. Today's cosplay theme was Arabian Nights. Haruhi and I were genies. Our outfits were simple, but cute. We had golden slippers, low waisted baggy trousers, tube tops with tiny jackets that only covered our shoulders, and those little see through cloths that covered our noses and mouths. Haruhi's was a dark crimson and mine was a dark cobalt blue. We put our hair up in high pony tails minus our bangs and walked out. The twins were also in genie costumes, but Hikaru's was light blue and Kaoru's was orange. Hunny and Mori were guards with slightly baggy pants and vests. Chika and Satoshi were also guards. We all got into position. We arranged the couches differently today in two files. Haruhi and I got into the big lamp I ordered. It was surprisingly cheap. But then again I did get it off Craig's List. We've been practicing hard and I hope we did well. They put the lamp in the middle and the boys stood around it.

"Welcome." They chorused.

"Please go sit, we have a special treat for you all today." I could hear the twins say. Shuffling of feet could be heard and suddenly the lamp was lifted by Mori. He walked for a bit and put it down again. He put us at the beginning of the two files. Arabic music came on and Hunny was cued.

"We need to rub the lamp so the genies will emerge!" He said. I could hear them all rubbing the lamp. A whooshing sound was heard and I know they turned on the smoke machines. We took the top off the lamp and slowly stood up. I had my back to everyone. Haruhi and I slowly started moving our hips in a sort of belly dance. She rolled her shoulders and here's where my flexibility came in. I bent backwards until my hands touched the floor. I steadied myself and lifted my self up in a slow flip. As we walked down the makeshift isle, Haruhi grabbed two see through silks that were the same color as her outfit. She moved her arms gracefully in a dance as she walked down the isle. As I walked down it, I did slow flips and swayed my hips. The boys walked down the isle and did a nice synchronized choreography. We reached the end of the isle and stood up straight smiling.

"We hope you enjoyed our dance, masters." We said bowing. They clapped. One girl looked towards the door. She did a double take and her eyes widened. We looked at the door and narrowed our eyes. Standing there was Ootori and Suoh. We crossed our arms and took identical strides to them.

"Do you want us to show them out?" Chika asked. I shook my head.

"No need. We must be mature about this. They're guests, so they're welcome to stay. Our main principal is to never turn anyone away." I said and they looked hopeful. "Even if said people are worthless shit bags." I added. I went to my table and opened my lap top. "Alright masters, come make your requests." I said smiling. I jotted down everyone's requests and they all went to be hosted. Tamaki and Kyoya walked to us. I interlocked my fingers and rested my chin on them. "Yes?" I asked and Mayonaka crawled on my shoulder. She took one look at them before hissing and clawing at them violently. I smiled and stroked her fur.

"I'd like to request Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"She's occupied at the moment." I replied not missing a beat.

"Oh, when will she be free?" He asked.

"It's hard to tell, she has a very long waiting list." I said and he looked defeated.

"Can I be put on the waiting list?" He asked. I grit my teeth but typed on my laptop.

"Sure." I said through clenched teeth. "And you?" I asked Kyoya.

"I'd like to request you." He said.

"I'm busy at the moment and won't be taking customers in the next half hour." I said.

"Then can I see you in the next half hour?" He asked.

"I also have a long waiting list. Being the only other female host is busy work." I said as I rested my chin on my hand. He sighed.

"Can I also be put on the list?" He asked smiling. I narrowed my eyes but typed him in nonetheless.

"There." I said. "Now, unless you'd like to talk to another host, you can just relax by yourselves." I said. They nodded and went to go sit on a couch. I typed away at my laptop.

_'Its okay. You're fine.' _Kept chanting to myself. True to my word, I began to see my customers after half an hour. They all asked me worriedly if I was okay. I smiled and felt touched at their worry. I chatted comfortable with them until the end of club hours. Tamaki and Kyoya lagged behind everyone else and it was soon just them and us.

"Our club hours are over, I'll have to ask you to please leave." I said politely with a forced smile. They opened their mouths to say something, but the other hosts stood in front of Haruhi and I.

"You heard Yuki, leave." The twins hissed venomously. The sighed and walked out. When they were gone, Haruhi and I collapsed on a couch.

"Are you two okay?" Mori asked worried in his rarely heard voice.

"We'll be fine." I choked out. They hugged the both of us and we hugged them back. We were just starting to get over it when _this_ had to happen.


End file.
